Juste une seconde chance
by Fractals
Summary: Susan part, loin, pour finalement revenir et c'est une seconde chance qui lui ai offerte. Mais les dieux s'ennuient et se mêlent un peu trop de la vie des Pevensie. Ceux-ci apprendront alors qu'il y a certaines épreuves dont on ne ressort jamais indemne..
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** Après son retour de Narnia, Susan croit de moins en moins et devient petit à petit la jeune fille superficielle décrite dans "La Derniere Bataille". Un an après, Lucy ne le supporte plus et crache la vérité au visage de sa soeur. C'est alors que quelque chose craque en Susan. Elle part, plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, pour essayer de se retrouver. Peut-être qu'il lui suffit juste qu'on lui accorde une seconde chance...

**Note de l'auteur:** j'ai été sincèrement dégoûtée (malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour cet auteur) de la façon dont C.S Lewis a traité le personnage de Susan lors du dernier livre. Alors voilà ma "réparation" personnelle… L'histoire prend place un an après le retour du second voyage à Narnia (Le prince Caspian), dans le pensionnat de Susan et Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à C.S Lewis… excepté un.

--

Susan regarda un instant Lucy avant de détourner le regard. "Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces pestes!" La phrase avait fusé, claire. Susan sentit comme une main imaginaire lui mettre une gifle. Se l'entendre dire par la bouche de sa propre sœur… Elle ne chercha ni à démentir ni à répliquer. Elle tourna les talons et traversa le parc du pensionnat moitié marchant, moitié courant. Elle ne songea pas à se couvrir la tête malgré la pluie diluvienne qui tombait et empêchait les pensionnaires de profiter de leur dimanche de repos. Elle entendit vaguement, comme à travers un mur de coton, Branda et le reste du groupe qui l'appelait de sous le porche. Elle continua sa course les cheveux au vent, le pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Lorsqu'elle vit le bus à destination du centre ville venir vers le pensionnat, elle se mit franchement à courir. Elle arriva sur la chaussée avec quelques secondes d'avance sur lui. Le chauffeur s'arrêta et s'empressa de la faire montée dans un bus à moitié vide.

"Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas droit à une bande entière de jeune et ravissantes jeunes filles aujourd'hui?"

"Personne n'ose affronter la pluie," répondit laconiquement Susan

Son air dissuada le conducteur de prolonger l'échange. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus, le visage collé à la vitre. Elle essaya de ne pas repenser à ce que lui avait dit (crier) Lucy, mais c'était impossible. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait en nier la vérité. Malgré son comportement, même après que Peter et Edmund se soient fâchés avec elle, sa petite sœur n'avait quand même rien dit. Mais là, elle avait craqué. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un an. Depuis leur retour de Narnia, après l'avènement de Caspian, Susan avait changé. Elle le réalisait elle-même mais n'arrivait pas à quitter le cercle infernal dans lequel elle s'était glissée en devenant amie avec ces potiches superficielles qui l'avaient transformée.

Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle y croirait toujours? Même ses frères et sœurs ne lui faisaient plus confiance… comment pouvait-elle reprendre confiance en elle-même dans ce cas-là? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi stupide. Etait-elle à ce point perdu? S'était-elle donc à ce point perdu?

Ils arrivaient en ville.

Inconsciemment, elle descendit à la gare. De tous les membres de sa famille, elle était la seule qui aimait les voyages en train. Les mouvements du train l'apaisaient plus que tout. Il était encore tôt et elle avait un peu d'argent. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida qu'elle prendrait le premier train qui partirait. Devrait-il l'emmener à l'autre bout du pays. Elle avait besoin de partir, de réfléchir. De retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Et puis peut-être que son train ne l'emmènerait pas plus loin que la ville voisine. Au guichet, elle demanda un ticket pour le premier train en partance. Ce fut pour Bristol. Une heure et demi de trajet. Parfait. Et puis, elle n'était jamais allée à Bristol, elle pourrait visiter, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle monta dans le train au moment où il commençait à siffler, annonçant son départ. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Elle prit place au fond d'un wagon, en face d'un garçon de son âge ou un peu plus. Il dormait déjà. Elle se dit que c'était plus simple de rester là avec un voisin calme. Elle s'assit et colla son front contre la vitre. Le train se mit en route et elle vit défiler sous ses yeux le quai de la gare. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Ce geste fit rouler sur ses joues les larmes qui y étaient coincées depuis le pensionnat. Elle se laissa aller, enfin soulagée, loin de tout. Sans se soucier d'aucune bienséance, elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège. Le roulement du train la plongea dans un demi sommeil réparateur où les pensées se confondaient avec les rêves sans lui faire de mal. Elle se laissa faire, s'abandonnant comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps…

Ce fut le contrôleur qui la réveilla. Elle tendit son ticket, les yeux à moitié clos, l'air embrouillé. Le contrôleur, un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine, une petite moustache en guidon de vélo ornant sa bouche, regarda d'un air suspicieux sa tenue de pensionnaire. Elle n'y fit pas attention et il finit par partir après avoir demandé son ticket à son voisin. Alors qu'elle se mettait à regarder le paysage (chose difficile à cause de la pluie) son voisin lui tendit un paquet de biscuits. Agréablement surprise, Susan accepta avec plaisir et le remercia.

"Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question Mlle?" Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Susan ayant enfin recouvré un semblant de bonne humeur, répondit, un sourire aux lèvres:

"Plus qu'une si cela vous chante, même…"

"C'est parfait alors, dit-il en lui souriant en retour. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune pensionnaire fait-elle dans un train, seule, durant un jour de repos?"

Susan le trouva hardi de poser une question pareille mais elle sourit et répondit calmement.

"Si l'on reprenait l'histoire aux sources, premièrement, il nous faudrait plus qu'un voyage en train pour la raconter, deuxièmement, vous me prendriez pour une folle!" Dit-elle en repensant à Narnia qui était après tout l'origine de la colère de ses frères et sœurs.

"Et si l'on raccourcissait à partir à partir de ce matin alors? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de prendre un train? Ou alors peut-être que ce n'était pas ce matin que vous l'avez décidé?"

Susan se serait offusquée de tant de franchise en temps normal mais aujourd'hui, elle appréciait cette attitude.

"Eh bien…" commença-t-elle. "Ma sœur m'a faite une remarque blessante ce matin alors que nous sortions pour notre journée de repos. Blessante parce que vrai. Quelque chose que mes deux frères m'avaient déjà dite auparavant. Mais ce matin je ne l'ai pas supporté alors, malgré la pluie, je suis sortie, j'ai pris le bus et je me suis retrouvée à la gare. Le premier train en partance était celui-là, alors voilà…"

"Intéressant," compléta son voisin au bout d'un moment. "Un autre biscuit pour vous remonter le moral peut-être?"

Susan faillit éclater de rire mais se permit uniquement un simple sourire. Ce qui relevait du miracle dans son état. Ce garçon lui plaisait, humainement. Elle prit un autre biscuit et réalisa à ce moment-là qu'ils rentraient en gare, à Bristol.

--

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Toutes les reviews sont acceptées néanmoins si quelqu'un a envie de me dire qu'il déteste ma fic j'aimerai juste qu'il m'explique pourquoi! La suite bientôt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **voilà la suite et fin de ma première fic (enfin, "fin", je ne sais pas trop, lisez la fin pour comprendre). J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

--

Avec galanterie, son voisin lui offrit son bras pour l'accompagner jusque sur le quai. Elle accepta avec plaisir et ils descendirent. Elle se dit que la plupart des personnes devaient les prendre pour un couple. Elle n'y fit pas attention plus que ça. Elle avait laissé ses soucis dans le train. Aujourd'hui, elle oubliait tout. Ses disputes avec sa famille, ses cruches d'amies… tout. Ce qui comptait c'était le moment présent. Elle était dans une ville qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée et avait une journée entière pour le faire. Définitivement heureuse, elle s'élança à l'extérieur de la gare, sous la pluie. Sans prendre garde que son voisin la suivait encore. Une fois à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir en face de la gare, elle se tourna vers la garçon pour le remercier. Elle remarqua alors dans un coin de son esprit que celui-ci avait les yeux verts. Il la devança et lui dit, quelque peu hésitant.

"J'ai également prit ce train sur un coup de tête, comme quoi, le destin fait bien les choses… "commença-t-il en butant sur presque chaque mot." Je connais quelque peu la ville, si vous le voulez, j'aimerai beaucoup la visiter en votre compagnie…"

Susan se tut d'abord, réfléchissant à la question. Elle hésita. C'était un étranger, même s'il avait son âge on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille et ce garçon lui inspirait confiance. Elle choisit de se fier à son instinct, sans pense aux conséquences. Ses frères et sa sœur lui reprochait de grandir trop vite, aujourd'hui elle décidait d'agir en enfant en en faisant qu'à sa tête. N'était-ce pas de cette façon qu'agissait toujours Lucy?

"Ce serait avec plaisir!" Répondit Susan un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant sourit. Elle le réalisait maintenant. Son interlocuteur se fendit également d'un sourire. Ils prirent d'abord des billets pour le retour. Susan savait qu'elle arriverait bien après le couvre feu et aurait sans doute une punition exemplaire mais elle n'y pensa pas. Après ça, ils prirent le bus. Ils descendaient au hasard des stations, riant comme des enfants. Elle semblait avoir trouvé son âme sœur, quelqu'un dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi lui aussi avait prit un train sur un coup de tête. Elle ne demanda rien. Elle ne fit que rire, libre et sans contrainte. Elle avait toujours rattaché ces souvenirs à Narnia, à ses plus beaux jours là-bas mais elle découvrait qu'elle pouvait également les ressentir ici, en Angleterre.

Alors que sa jupe se mouillait parce qu'elle pataugeait dans les flaques d'eau, alors qu'elle était sans doute en train de tomber malade à cause de ses cheveux mouillés, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était peut-être pas une cause désespérée comme tout le monde le disait. Peut-être n'était-elle par arrivée à un point de non retour. Il suffisait peut-être juste d'une étincelle pour faire revivre celle que tout le monde croyait morte en elle: Susan le Douce, Reine de Narnia.

Son compagnon la faisait rire, rire aux éclats. Il avait un sourire permanent aux lèvres quoi qu'il arrive. Elle riait et était heureuse. Un rire vrai, franc et enjoué, pas un de ces gloussements stupides dont elle avait pris l'habitude. En quittant le pensionnat le matin, elle ne réalisait pas que c'était une nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle. En une journée, elle s'était redécouverte. Elle avait redécouvert ce qu'était de vivre, d'être heureux. De ne pas se soucier des apparences. Juste d'être, par delà la superficialité. C'était ce qu'elle avait perdu, contrairement à Lucy et à Peter et Edmund. Mais elle ne l'oublierait plus.

Le bus les entraîna partout, mais ils durent finalement rentrer. Pour Susan, ce ne fut pas la fin d'un moment magique mais un début. Il avait fallut que tout casse définitivement en elle pour qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était devenue. Dans son cœur, c'était comme si elle retrouvait à nouveau Narnia et toutes ses créatures magiques. C'était un sentiment bizarre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à complètement saisir. Mais elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait changer. Elle redeviendrait Susan la Douce. Elle repensa à Aslan. Si aujourd'hui Lucy était venue lui dire qu'elle avait vu le lion, alors Susan l'aurait crue. Elle réalisa qu'elle était redevenue la même qu'avant. Peut-être Aslan lui avait-il offert une chance de se racheter… Comme s'il lui avait pardonné d'avoir faillit. Et ce message lui était parvenu par l'intermédiaire préférée d'Aslan, réalisa Susan, presque choquée. Par Lucy.

Ce soir-là Susan remercia Aslan et écrivit quatre lettres. Une pour chaque membre de sa fratrie et une dernière pour un étranger qui lui avait fait redécouvrir la vie… Elle ne put jamais lui remettre la lettre car elle ne le revit pas. Elle se dit que c'était mieux. Son cœur était déjà occupé par un prince, ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre alors pourquoi s'embarquer dans une histoire veine. Elle repensa à Caspian et se dit qu'il serait heureux de la voir comme ça. Maintenant, elle pouvait dormir en paix.

Elle avait raison. C'était un nouveau départ…

--

Comme pour le premier chapitre, j'accepte absolument toutes les reviews… J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé en tout cas. En fait, cette fic possède une suite mais qui peut être vue aussi comme une nouvelle fic… Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je demande vos avis pour savoir si ce que vous aimeriez…!


	3. Sunrise

**Note de l'auteur: **Suite aux reviews vraiment encourageantes (je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas pour ma première fic et je vous remercie tous) j'ai décidé de continuer sur la même voie. Ce chapitre est un peu long et sans beaucoup d'action mais je tenais vraiment à le poster, expérience personnelle oblige. Je me dépêcherai néanmoins de poster la suite rapidement afin de ne pas casser le rythme.

**Repère chronologique:** Entre le chapitre 2 et celui-là, Edmund et Lucy sont retournés à Narnia avec leur cousin Eustache c'est-à-dire que tout le livre "L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore" est pris en compte dans cette fic. Seule différence, Susan n'est pas allée en Amérique…

Il me reste juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

--

L'eau était vraiment froide. Mais le paysage valait vraiment le détour, se dit Susan alors qu'elle le regardait de la plage le bout des pieds dans l'eau, son paréo autour de la taille. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, d'un bleu gris unique, celui dont il s'habille le matin tôt. Et il était effectivement tôt. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et c'était bien ce que Susan étai venue voir avec son grand frère. Toute leur famille, excepté leur père qui n'avait pu se libérer de ses obligations, était venue en vacance ici, sur le bord de l'Atlantique, sur l'île d'Islay dans la ville de Bowmore. Ils devraient bientôt rentrer cependant, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici.

Perdue en admiration devant la mer, Susan ne réalisa pas que son frère, qui lui était en train de se baigner, sortait de l'eau et s'approchait d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit à moins d'un mètre qu'elle commença à avoir des soupçons. Elle n'attendit pas de les voir vérifier pour partir en courant. Peine perdue, elle ne risquait pas de battre Peter à la course. Il la rattrapa, et sans se soucier qu'elle portait un paréo, la souleva sur son épaule pour l'entraîner vers l'eau. Elle se mit à crier au moment où elle se faisait mouiller à cause des gouttes d'eau que Peter faisait voler en entrant dans l'eau.

"Arrête!" Hurla-t-elle à nouveau." Je te jure que…"

Mais elle ne put rien jurer du tout car la seconde suivante elle se retrouvait sous l'eau. Alors qu'elle en ressortait sa tête, son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer une rasade d'eau au visage de son frère qui riait, plié en deux en la regardant. Elle fut satisfaite de le voir avaler de l'eau et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle éclata elle aussi de rire. S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau dans laquelle elle était clairement en désavantage. Au bout d'un moment, alors que son frère était en train d'essayer de lui plonger sa tête sous l'eau, elle réalisa du coin que la mer se teintait d'un léger reflet doré. Peter aussi l'avait remarqué et la relâchait.

Côte à côte dans l'eau, ils regardèrent alors le soleil se lever sur l'océan, dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce fut alors un petit dôme orange qui sortit de l'eau, petit à petit transformé en grand dôme. Arrivé à la moitié, le dôme se transforma réellement en soleil, rouge, incandescent. Le soleil continua de se lever, insensible à tout le reste, immuable dans son cycle. Rien ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher d'accomplir la même action, jour après jour. Malheureusement pour le frère et la sœur, des entrées maritimes (sortes de nuage) vinrent gâcher le spectacle en cachant le soleil alors qu'il venait de sortir entièrement de l'eau.

Maintenant que le "spectacle" était fini, Peter et Susan se dirent qu'ils devraient peut-être rentrer pour se reposer quelques heures. Ils s'étaient levés à 5h et demi du matin pour avoir le plaisir de voir le soleil se lever sur la mer et de faire une baignade avec lui. Ils avaient tout organisé la veille avec Edmund et Lucy. Pour leur dernier jour à Bowmore, ils iraient voir tous ensemble le lever de soleil sur la mer. Sauf que le matin, lorsque Peter essaya de réveiller Edmund et que Susan fit de même avec Lucy, tout ce qu'ils reçurent fut des "Laisse-moi dormir…" à peine articulé. Ils y allèrent donc seuls.

Tout le chemin du retour, Susan claqua des dents de froid à cause de son paréo mouillé. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à mettre et il était inenvisageable qu'elle reste simplement en maillot. Peter ne pouvait rien lui donner lui qui était venu avec simplement un maillot. Chacun avait pensé que l'autre prendrait les serviettes et au final ils se retrouvaient sans rien.

Le chemin jusqu'au bungalow prenait à peu près un quart d'heure car ils devaient traverser des champs. Au début, Susan ne sentit qu'un léger picotement sur ses bras. Elle l'attribua au sel sur sa peau. Puis ce fut un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle remarqua également Peter à sa droite qui semblait s'éloigner d'elle. Le bourdonnement s'accentua. Elle voulut demander à Peter pourquoi il s'éloignait mais elle ne s'entendit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le vit qui lui tendait sa main et que lui-même hurlait sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Dans un coin de son esprit, Susan réalisa qu'il y avait entre elle et Peter une sorte de ligne invisible qui coupait le monde autour d'eux. Du côté de Peter, il y avait une prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Du sien, une forêt dense.

Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit elle se jeta à corps perdu vers Peter, vers sa main tendue. Elle l'avait attrapée. Il avait resserré sa poigne jusqu'à lui faire mal mais cela ne suffit pas contre ce qui semblait vouloir les séparer. Une troisième main invisible vint les séparer. Le bourdonnement atteignit un sommet inimaginable dans les oreilles de Susan. Peter était tiré vers l'arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun de ses membres. Susan n'entendit soudain plus rien. Plus de bourdonnement. Plus rien.

Elle était dans une forêt de pin.

Son frère était dans une prairie.

--

Je pense que tout le monde à compris où ils sont mais je tiens juste à préciser que je ne compte pas opter pour la facilité avec les "Aslan a décidé qu'ils pourraient revenir après tout ce qu'ils avaient faits pour Narnia…" et autres "Caspian sonna du cor magique et pouf! Ils revinrent tous à Narnia…" Le chapitre suivant (ou peut-être celui d'après mais très rapidement quoi) explique tout. J'ai déjà abandonné des fics à cause de cette solution de facilité alors juste ne faite pas de même en pensant que c'est ce que je vais faire…! J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé!


	4. Sunlight

**Author note: **Chapitre court mais pour que tout soit bien clair. Après ça, c'est la vraie histoire qui commence. Bonne lecture!

--

Lucy ouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil vint lui chatouiller ses paupières closes. Elle maudit inconsciemment Susan pour avoir ouvert les volets au moment où elle partait. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé aller voir le lever de soleil mais lorsque sa sœur l'avait réveillée elle s'était sentie incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps, à commencer par ses jambes. Elle regrettait un peu… Mais bon. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu plus d'aplomb et une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle repoussa ses draps et sans prendre la peine de chausser ses chaussons traversa leur bungalow sur la pointe des pieds pour aller voir son frère. Peter aussi avait ouvert les volets et Edmund aussi avait été réveillé. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête baissée et Lucy se dit qu'il devait détester son grand frère à ce moment là. Et pour une histoire de volets!

Edmund leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre et il se permit un sourire lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il eut envie de la prendre sur ses genoux, comme quand elle était plus petite mais il réalisa que ce n'était justement plus une petite fille. Peut-être pas si grande que ça mais il eût peur qu'elle se fâche s'il la prenait sur ses genoux. Il se contenta alors de se décaler un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à son aise. Mais une fée passa et Lucy, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'elle serait toujours sa petite sœur, quoi qu'il arrive…

La pièce était inondée de lumière, de cette lumière dorée qui vous montre tout les petits grains de poussière suspendus dans l'air, qui se propage en une multitude de faisceaux, plus lumineux les uns que les autres. Assis sur un lit, le frère et la sœur partagèrent de la même façon que leurs aînés devant le soleil, le plaisir d'être ensemble devant un spectacle magnifique, en silence. Ce fut Lucy qui, réalisant que le temps passait, prit la parole.

"Et si on les rejoignait sur la plage? On a loupé le lever de soleil mais on peut rattraper la baignade matinale, tu crois pas?"

"Pourquoi pas… Mais je pense qu'ils doivent être en train de rentrer, ils nous ont dit qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps sur la plage et qu'ils reviendraient pour se reposer." Lui répondit Edmund.

"Pour l'instant ils ne sont pas encore là et si on les croise sur le chemin, on leur dira de revenir avec nous… Et s'ils sont encore sur la plage, ce sera parfait!" Répliqua Lucy avec son optimisme habituel.

"Ok, on y va alors!" S'exclama Edmund en se relevant de son lit.

Chacun se prépara et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement sur le chemin de la plage. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever mais il cognait fort. A mis chemin de la plage, Lucy, qui jusque là était absorbé par où elle mettait les pieds car ils étaient en train de traverser un des innombrables champs qui les séparaient de la plage, leva les yeux vers l'océan. Elle détourna néanmoins rapidement le regard car la réverbération du soleil sur l'eau l'éblouit. Mais au passage, son regard capta deux silhouettes qui revenaient de la plage. Automatiquement, elle se mit à faire de grands gestes de la main mais ils ne semblèrent pas la voir.

Edmund suivit son exemple mais à ce moment là elle eut l'impression que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il lui semblait que son frère et sa sœur devenait de plus en plus floue, comme s'ils étaient dans un mirage. Edmund aussi semblait avoir cette impression puisqu'il plissait les yeux. Ils continuèrent de s'approcher mais l'impression que les deux autres membres de leur fratrie disparaissaient s'accentua.

Tout d'un coup, Edmund ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds et son cœur sembla faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant qu'à nouveau il ne sente quelque chose sous ses pieds. Il reconnut cette impression. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper Lucy par le bras. Elle-même s'accrocha à lui. Il y avait comme une force qui tentait de les séparer mais les deux tinrent bon et malgré la douleur lancinant qui déchirait les bras d'Edmund, celui-ci ne lâcha pas sa petite sœur.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Edmund regarda autour de lui. Des dizaines de visages le regardaient lui et sa sœur. Des visages narniens. Malgré toutes ces personnes, il remarqua un plafond en verre. Tout lui était familier. Cair Paravel.

"Edmund! Lucy!"

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, essayant d'être sure que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Devant elle se tenait Caspian, Roi de Narnia.

La fille de Ramandu à son bras.

--

Finalement, c'est le prochain chapitre qui expliquera tout. Sans doute pour demain… En ce moment, j'écris à une allure folle! M'en serai jamais cru capable… Bon, j'espère comme toujours que vous avez aimé!


	5. La Réunion Des Dieux

**Note de l'auteur: **je suis complètement ébahie devant l'enthousiasme de mes reviewers que je tiens à remercier tout spécialement! Merci à Lolamy41, ma première revieweuse et à tout les autres (Sirius-05, Laure, tAffeuuh… désolé si j'en oublie). Cela m'encourage énormément alors encore une fois merci.

Voilà enfin le chapitre "explicatif" qui, j'espère, ne décevra personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venue l'idée mais en tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la retranscrire et la rendre le plus plausible possible et surtout en accord avec le monde de Narnia. Je croise sincèrement les doigts pour que vous aimiez. J'ai fais particulièrement attention aux descriptions et aux impressions (petite vice qui, j'ai bien peur, risque de se confirmer pour la suite…) et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente lecture!

--

"Quel beau pays que le pays des Dieux!" songea Aslan, plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il remua la tête, faisant en sorte que sa crinière bouge de tous les côtés. Ses énormes pattes se déposaient sur le sol sans émettre le moindre bruit alors qu'il traversait une jetée qui semblait infinie. Autour de lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un monde bleu, sans fin, immuable dans son immobilité. Jamais une vague n'avait ridé ce miroir et tant que les Dieux existeraient, jamais une vague ne le riderait. La pierre sous les pattes du lion était ébréchée à plusieurs endroits, pleine de creux et par conséquent de bosses, fatiguée après le passage d'un nombre presque infini de Dieux, en une procession infini, jour après jour après jour… Car même ici, on ne pouvait échapper à ce cycle immuable qu'était la montée du soleil et son couché.

Aslan lui-même était las. Las de traverser cette jetée, lui aussi, jour après jour. Las aussi de la raison pour laquelle il devait la traverser aujourd'hui. La colère qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle l'avait mise hors de lui comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis plusieurs millénaires. Mais maintenant, il était las plus qu'autre chose. Un autre sentiment s'était également niché dans son cœur, un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas laisser se propager, qu'il admettait à peine. Un sentiment d'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude pour sa petite Lucy. Aucun Pevensie ne devait revenir à Narnia, jamais. C'était trop dangereux. Il avait lui-même prit les dispositions nécessaires. Ce qui était arrivé, n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Il grinça des dents, refoulant un rugissement qui aurait été entendue de trop loin. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver à moins de l'intervention d'un autre Dieu. Et malheureusement Aslan ne voyait qu'une autre personne faire une chose pareille. Le lion arriva alors face à une sorte de mur de brume. Il laissa patiemment les enchantements de protection le reconnaître. Apparurent alors devant lui une gigantesque porte en bois puis, la brume se dissipant de plus en plus, une muraille apparut de part et d'autre. Aslan grogna et la porte s'ouvrit, pas entièrement néanmoins, un espace suffisant pour que l'imposant lion puisse passer. Il entra et la porte se referma derrière lui. Au moment où elle finissait de reprendre sa place, il sentit un phénomène unique avoir lieu.

Dans ce lieu, la demeure ultime des grands dieux, les enveloppes charnelles n'avaient plus cour. Les corps que les dieux avaient choisis pour se faire voir n'existaient plus. Ce n'était plus que des esprits libres, se frôlant, se touchant, parfois se mélangeant. L'esprit et l'âme d'Aslan quittèrent son enveloppe de lion pour se lancer à la recherche de la personne qu'il soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de sa colère. Il croisa de nombreux dieux, ceux qui refusaient de prendre enveloppe charnelle ou ceux juste là pour se ressourcer, dans ce lieu qui était le berceau de toute existence magique.

Lorsqu'il sentit la personne qu'il recherchait, il lança son esprit vers elle. L'autre âme sembla désarçonner par cette approche brutale.

"Je pensais que ton père l'Empereur t'avait mieux éduqué que ça Aslan…"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix qui avait parlé, mais plutôt un échange de sensation entre les deux esprits qui se traduisaient de cette façon.

"Laisse mon père en dehors de tout ça tu veux."

"Avec plaisir. A vrai dire, je t'attends depuis un petit moment. Je pensais que tu accourrais dès que tu aurais appris la nouvelle mais il semble qu'un maillon de ma chaîne ait lâché…"

"Je ne pense pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai pris mon temps pour essayer de _comprendre_ malheureusement je n'y suis pas parvenu. Peut-être peux-tu m'aider?"

Ce fut à ce moment que cet échange d'hypocrisie s'arrêta. L'interlocuteur d'Aslan raffermit ses pensées et son comportement et prit la parole sans fausse amabilité.

"Effectivement je le peux Aslan. Et je vais le faire. Je trouve que Narnia est devenue trop calmes ces derniers temps. Du temps des Telmariens, il y avait beaucoup plus d'animation, de mouvement. Depuis trois ans, la _paix_ est revenue. Il sembla cracher ce mot comme s'il l'exécrait. Et je trouve cela d'un ennui mortel moi qui préférait Narnia à tout les autres mondes pour son animation perpétuelle."

"Tous les humains ne sont donc que des jouets pour toi? Comment peux-tu penser…"

"Laisse-moi finir, Fils de L'Empereur d'Au-delà les Mers. J'ai décidé, vu mon statut, que j'avais parfaitement le droit de prolonger mon amusement. J'ai donc brisé ton sort et renvoyé les Pevensie à Narnia. Je suis sur et certain qu'avec cela, l'amusement reprendra. Quelques guerres pourraient bien se déclencher aussi…"

"Le règne de ta sorcière puis 1 300 ans de chaos ne t'ont donc pas suffit?"

A vrai dire tu m'as un peu gâché mon plaisir en instaurant cette paix si solide en si peu de temps. J'ai donc décidé que la partie devait finir plus équitablement.

"Elle est assez équitable comme ça!"

"Tututu… Je crois qu'ici la hiérarchie fait que c'est moi qui décide mon bon lion. Je propose que nous jouions. Et que le meilleur gagne bien sûr. Le but est de savoir quoi de la paix ou la barbarie prendra l'avantage. Mon amusement ou ta sobriété en d'autres termes."

Aslan ne pouvait rien faire. C'était les lois des Dieux, le monde d'en bas était leur terrain de jeux. Celui avec lequel ils jouaient quand ils n'avaient rien à faire. Lui-même s'était plusieurs fois adonné à ces jeux. Mais pas à Narnia. Là-bas, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était la paix. Et les Pevensie n'avait pas à être mêlé à tout ça. Surtout pas Lucy…

"Quant aux règles, j'ai fais dans la simplicité. Tu auras le droit d'aider les personnes de ton choix quand tu le voudras. Mais à chaque fois que tu le feras, j'aurai moi-même droit d'aider les personnages que je voudrais. Et vice versa."

Aslan ne répondit pas. A quoi bon… Il se prépara alors à ne pas revoir son corps de lion avant longtemps. Mais il ne laisserait pas faire. Il s'y refusait. Narnia avait pris trop d'importance dans son cœur pour l'abandonner.

La partie s'annonçait longue, sur tous les points.

--

J'espère sincèrement n'avoir déçu personne! Si néanmoins c'est le cas, j'aimerai _vraiment_ savoir pourquoi…! Alors voilà, comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite vraiment très très bientôt…


	6. Lost in the woods

**Author note:** en réponse à Sirius-05, le chapitre précédent se situait juste après que les enfant aient été ramenés à Narnia. Le temps qu'Aslan apprenne ce qui c'est passé, quoi…

Et en réponse également à nico c'est pas vraiment le fait que le livre ait été écrit dans les années 50, enfin, peut-être un peu mais ce que je veux dire c'est que les livres de C.S Lewis contienne un fort message chrétien à qui sait l'interpréter. Aslan est représentatif du Christ et pleins d'autres choses comme ça. Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux trouver très facilement des dossiers qui expliquent tout ça en détail sur le net. En tout cas, pour en revenir à Susan, Lewis a fait d'elle un exemple à ne pas suivre. Je m'explique, elle ne croit plus à Narnia, ni à Aslan, elle n'a donc plus la _foi_ elle ne peut donc pas aller avec les autres qui eux, ont continué de croire… Elle est donc une représentation du péché, fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle ben ç'a a été elle… J'espère avoir été relativement claire et ne pas m'être emmêler les pinceaux! Si c'est le cas, fais-le moi savoir, je ferai en sorte d'essayer à nouveau…

Allez, bonne lecture à tous!

--

Susan était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait n'arrangeait rien. La forêt était sombre et dense et pas un bruit ne venait rendre vie à cette atmosphère. Très vite, elle eut froid. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en maillot de bain, qu'elle avait à peine dormi cette nuit et que son paréo mouillé n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Premièrement, elle enleva son paréo. Il n'y avait personne ici, pas de pudeur à avoir donc. Elle le laisserait sécher et se sécher elle-même par la même occasion. Pour l'instant, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de ces bois pour savoir exactement où elle était. Qu'elle fut à Narnia, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais où précisément, c'était une autre histoire.

Les arbres étaient denses, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'elle heure il était. Elle comprenait en tout cas que ce n'était pas encore la nuit. A l'idée de se savoir seule en pleine nuit dans ces bois, elle eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa tenue. Elle décida néanmoins de commencer à bouger. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Les escapades en forêt et les grandes aventures solitaires n'étaient pas spécialement son truc mais aujourd'hui, ni Peter ni Edmund n'était avec elle pour l'aider. Ni un certain prince d'ailleurs…

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Lucy et Edmund lui avaient bien dit qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il avait à peine trois ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé mais le temps entre son monde et Narnia était trop aléatoire pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée. Et puis aussi, mettons qu'il soit en vie, il ne l'aurait pas attendue. Elle ne devait pas revenir à Narnia. Jamais. Alors pourquoi un roi se serait-il privé de reine… Inconsciemment, elle se remit à penser à lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent et au bout d'un moment elle réalisa qu'elle avait séché. Elle réalisa aussi qu'il faisait nuit. Mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver durant ce temps. Elle leva alors les yeux pour mieux détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Etrangement, il lui sembla familier. Ce petit monticule et puis se grand arbre seul après… Elle s'en approcha et passa ses doigts sur l'écorce en un geste machinal. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors une rainure. Ce fut le flash. Elle chancela sur ses jambes et tourna le dos à l'arbre. _Il _s'était tenu là. Essayant d'extraire l'épée de Peter de l'arbre… C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré… Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée lui faisait si mal? Et comment avait-elle pu se retrouver exactement à cet endroit? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Elle ne versa pas une larme mais, le dos contre l'arbre, elle s'assit par terre et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle ne se souciait plus que ce fut la nuit, qu'elle fut seule et tout le reste… Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce chagrin et cette peine qui lui enserrait le cœur comme un étau. Elle s'endormit en revivant seconde après seconde sa première rencontre avec celui qui lui faisait tant de mal à ce moment là…

Elle s'était endormie finalement. D'un sommeil peuplé de rêves. Puis elle se réveilla, encore engourdie et persuadée d'être tombée malade. Egalement persuadée d'avoir des hallucinations. Autour d'elle se tenait une "mini foule" de… Susan fronça les sourcils, complètement étourdie et dépassée. Des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres, vêtue uniquement de ce que la nature leur avait donné. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Des nymphes?

Elle vit l'une d'elle s'avancer. Un visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle se sentit défaillir un instant. Pour elle qui pendant une année entière avait essayé de complètement oublier, avait _renié_ tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Narnia se sentit envahi de souvenir de la première fois qu'ils étaient venus à Narnia. Il y avait 1 303 ans de ça… Sous le règne de Peter le Magnifique. Ces nymphes la connaissaient. Celle-ci particulièrement. Elle continua de s'approcher et arrivé en face de Susan, elle s'agenouilla. Ce fut un chant qui s'éleva. Un chant magique que l'ancienne reine connaissait. Puis la nymphe devant elle répéta des paroles prononcés il y avait de cela un millénaire entre les deux mêmes personnes:

"Reine Susan le Douce, les nymphes te jure fidélité…"

Ce fut un torrent de souvenirs qui envahit l'esprit de Susan.

_Flashback_

Susan se tenait sur son trône de Cair Paravel, aussi splendide qu'au jour de son couronnement même s'il était passé depuis plusieurs années déjà. A ses côtés se tenait Lucy, elle aussi belle. Avec les années, ses traits s'embellissaient de plus en plus et Susan savait que sa sœur serait un jour beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Parce que Lucy avait une beauté intérieure qui semblait luire autour d'elle comme un halo de lumière et lui conférait quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose que Susan n'aurait jamais… Ni cette innocence que, elle le savait, sa petite sœur garderait pour toujours. Devant les deux jeunes femmes se tenait cinq femmes qui à vrai dire ne l'était pas. C'était des nymphes. Ces créatures qui sur terre avec la réputation des sirènes sur mer… Elles ravissaient par leur beauté le cœur de tous les hommes pour ne le rendre que si elles le voulaient.

Dans le but d'unifier tout le royaume de Narnia, les quatre rois et reines avaient lancé un appel à toutes les créatures magiques, et ce, depuis la première année de leur règne. Un appel à tous venir se réunir sous un même drapeau, ne former qu'un seul peuple. Malgré la prophétie, certains étaient réticents à prêter allégeance à des fils d'Adam et des filles d'Eve. C'était pour cela que chaque mois, chaque année, il y avait des peuples finalement persuadés de s'unir au reste du royaume. Mais les nymphes étaient légèrement différentes. Problème qui semblait être sur le point d'être résolu. Les nymphes ne pouvaient prêter allégeance qu'à une femme… autrement dit une reine. Et après avoir pesé plusieurs années entre elles le pour et le contre, les nymphes avaient jugé que Susan la Douce était une grande reine. Une délégation était venue à Cair Paravel pour expliquer la situation. Leur princesse avec eux. Ce serait elle qui prêterait allégeance à Susan.

Et cette délégation se tenait à ce moment là devant Susan. Tout avait été décidé. Les nymphes, après cette allégeance, ne séduiraient plus les Narniens par leurs pouvoirs, seuls les hommes qui, sans l'influence de la magie, disaient aimer une nymphe pouvait être accepté dans leurs forêts et dans leurs peuples. En échange, les nymphes étaient désormais des habitantes du royaume de Narnia, sous la protection de ses suzerains. La reine des nymphes acceptait de devenir la vassale de Susan.

Le visage harmonieux de la princesse, venue au nom de sa mère, se leva vers Susan et sourit. Susan lui rendit son sourire et s'agenouilla à son tour devant son trône. Elle sentait les pouvoirs de la nymphe irradier sur elle, la rendant encore plus sure.

"Reine Susan la Douce, les nymphes te jure fidélité…"

"Princesse des Nymphes, ton peuple est désormais sous ma protection. Quoi qu'il arrive et pour toujours, je serai votre reine et votre protectrice…"

Le "pour toujours" ne voulait rien dire pour les humains mais pour les nymphes, si. Aussi longtemps que la forêt qui abritait les nymphes survivaient, les nymphes vivaient aussi. Tant que Susan serait en vie, les nymphes lui seraient fidèle et cela, pour l'éternité s'il le fallait. Lorsque Susan mourrait, car elle n'était qu'une fille d'Eve et les nymphes le savaient, leur allégeance à Narnia ne serait plus et à moins qu'une autre reine aussi digne et capable ne monte sur le trône, elles ne prêteraient pas allégeance à nouveau.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent et se regardèrent. Chacune appréciait l'autre. Spontanément, la nymphe serra Susan dansa ses bras et Susan rendit l'étreinte. Dans ce geste se scellait, en plus d'un pacte, une fidélité éternelle…

_Fin flashback_

C'était les deux mêmes personnes que ce jour-là mais 1 300 ans après… Susan y croyait à peine, mais elle était tellement heureuse! Elle se releva et regarda la Princesse dans les yeux. Ce jour là, elles avaient scellés une amitié qui, elles le savaient, était protégée par la magie. Rien ne pourrait jamais la briser. Elle se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Susan en larmes.

Elle avait retrouvé une amie et elle se le rappelait aussi, une fille qui aurait pu être sa belle-sœur…

--

J'ai vraiment voulu soigner ce chapitre qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment alors voilà le résultat! Prochain chapitre, à vous de choisir, soit je choisis de rejoindre Lucy et Edmund, soit je reste encore un peu avec Susan, histoire d'éclaircir certaines choses... je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire deux chapitres demain c'est pour ça que je souhaite savoir ce que vous préférez...Au pire, après demain, tout sera régler! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions bien entendu…


	7. Coming Back to Cair Paravel

**Note de l'auteur: **à la majorité, on m'a demandée d'écrire sur Edmund et Lucy, néanmoins, je pense que je pourrai écrire la suite dans l'après midi ou ce soir vu que je sais très bien ce que je veux écrire…Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, toutes plus encourageantes les unes que les autres!

Pour le nom de la fille de Ramandu, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de choisir un truc logique. "Séléné" signifie soit "fille des étoiles", "fille de la lune" ou "lune". Je suis plus vraiment sure mais j'ai trouvé qu'un nom pareil allait bien à la fille d'une étoile!

Bonne lecture!

--

Lucy et Edmund échangèrent un regard perdu. Sur ce coup là, ils étaient mal… Caspian lâcha la fille de Ramandu pour venir les aider à se lever. Autour d'eux, le cercle se desserra pour laisser passer le roi. Une fois debout, gênés en raison de leurs tenues, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi faire. Ils échangeaient les salutations d'usage avec leur vieil ami tout en sentant sur eux le regard réprobateur des gens de la cour. Caspian, sentant finalement leur gêne, leur proposa de les accompagner dans leur quartier afin qu'ils puissent se changer. Ils se sentirent un peu mieux et emboîtèrent directement le pas à Caspian.

En chemin, le frère et la sœur eurent tout le temps nécessaire pour s'émerveiller devant le travail dantesque qu'avait accompli Caspian à Cair Paravel. Ils avaient laissé des ruines et retrouvaient ce château comme au temps de sa première splendeur. Mais il y avait eu quelques changements quand même remarqua Edmund. Lucy, elle, ne le voyait pas car elle était trop occupée à s'émerveiller de retrouver ce palais si cher à son cœur. Mais son frère voyait bien que ce qui faisait le charme ancien de ce palais n'était plus là ou avait été changé.

Les tapisseries narniennes tissés par les elfes de la forêt, les tableaux peints par les peintres les plus talentueux de Narnia, les tables, les chaises fabriqués avec un bois typiquement narnien… Au temps du règne de Peter le Magnifique, ce château en lui-même était un hymne presque vivant à toutes les créatures magiques de Narnia. Maintenant, toutes les œuvres d'arts, le mobilier, tout était telmarien. Edmund ne pouvait en vouloir en Caspian, il était telmarien et maintenant c'était lui le roi. Les Telmariens étaient une part entière de Narnia, plus personne ne pouvait le nier. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en se rappelant toutes les œuvres accrochés aux murs au temps de leur règne, avec chacune une histoire rattachée à celle de Narnia…

Lucy sortit son frère de sa rêverie apparente ne lui pinçant le bras alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée d'un couloir qui semblait sans fin. Malgré les millénaires, s'émerveilla Lucy, la magie avait toujours prise.

"J'ai fais en sorte de reconstruire vos appartements sans pour autant m'y installer." Commença Caspian en s'avançant dans le couloir. "Je pense que vous pourriez y séjourner le temps de… eh bien, le temps de connaître et la raison de votre venue."

"Ce sera parfait Caspian!" S'enthousiasma Lucy. "Merci beaucoup!"

"Ce n'est rien Lucy," lui dit-il en souriant. "Je ferai en sorte que l'on vous amène également des vêtements adaptés à votre rang. Je ne doute pas que beaucoup de monde souhaitera vous voir et vous rendre hommage et malheureusement vous ne pourrez vous soustraire à votre tâche de tous les voir!" Les taquina-t-il gentiment.

"Caspian…"commença Edmund. "Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis?"

"Eh bien, le Passeur d'Aurore a reprit la route du retour le lendemain de votre départ après que les seigneurs se soient réveillés. Nous avons mis un mois à revenir. Nous sommes revenus la semaine dernière."

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Edmund non plus. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient venus à Narnia, le temps qui s'était écoulé chez eux était plus court que celui qui s'était écoulé dans le royaume fantastique mais cette fois-ci, c'était le contraire. Pour eux, cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient venus à Narnia. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard en coin.

"Et… je veux dire," reprit Edmund. "Il n'y a aucun problème dans l'administration de Narnia? Pas de guerre en vue? De rébellion quelque part?"

"Par les dieux Edmund!" Ils voyaient bien que l'ancien prince s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. "Pourquoi souhaite-tu une telle chose? Narnia n'a jamais été aussi prospère qu'en ce jour… Sous Peter le Magnifique peut-être mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème. La paix règne et qu'Aslan en soit remercié! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez ces questions?"

Lucy et Edmund jetèrent un léger coup d'œil à la fille de Ramandu qui les avait accompagnée mais était restée silencieuse tout du long. Caspian comprit.

"Vous pouvez absolument tout dire devant Séléné."

Lucy commença alors à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où ils avaient débarqué du bateau avec Ripitchip jusqu'à celui où Aslan les avait renvoyés chez eux. En insistant bien sur le fait que le lion leur avait dit qu'ils ne devaient _jamais_ revenir à Narnia. Caspian sembla aussi interloqué qu'eux. Néanmoins, tous purent voir un sourire illuminé son visage lorsqu'il avait apprit ce qui était arrivé à son cher Ripitchip. Il reprit quand même rapidement le contrôle de lui-même.

"Voilà pourquoi nous ne comprenons pas comment nous avons pu revenir à Narnia." Termina Edmund qui avait prit la relève de sa sœur en cours de chemin. "Généralement, nous sommes appelés en moment de crise, à part pour le Passeur d'Aurore qui a été une exception. Mais c'est toujours pour régler une guerre que nous étions là. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé ces questions…"

"Eh bien, non. Il n'y aucun problème." Dit Caspian tout aussi interloqué qu'eux.

"En tout cas, je vous conseille de vous reposez, Roi et Reine. Je pense qu'il sera bien assez tôt pour s'occuper de tout cela après."

La voix de Séléné leur sembla tout aussi belle que la première fois qu'elle avait parlé… Chacun eut une chambre et de nouvelles affaires mais avant que quiconque vienne les appeler, Lucy alla dans la chambre de son frère. Il finissait de mettre sa chemise et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça?" Lui demanda sa petite sœur.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de sa gigantesque chambre. Celle-ci comprenait un lit à baldaquin ainsi que plusieurs tables basses finement travaillés. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries dont les couleurs chatoyantes illuminaient la pièce. La chambre possédait un balcon, comme celle de Lucy, qui donnait sur la forêt et la mer.

"J'ai du mal à penser quoi que ce soit en ce moment…" lui répondit son frère. "On ne devait pas revenir, c'est ce que nous avais dit Aslan. Peut-être serait-il revenu sur sa parole s'il y avait eu quelque chose de vraiment grave mais selon Caspian il n'y a justement rien!"

"Aslan ne nous aurait pas menti…"

"Bien sur que non Lucy!" S'empressa de répondre Edmund en voyant l'air attristé de sa petite sœur. "Je ne dis pas qu'il a menti, mais peut-être s'est-il trompé ou que finalement il a décidé… Oh je ne sais pas! Tout ça est trop compliqué."

Ils se turent un moment avant que Lucy ne reprenne, hésitante.

"Susan et Peter aussi sont revenus…"

"C'est aussi ce que je pense." Lui répondit Edmund, songeur. "Mais ils sont séparés, ça, c'est sur. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux avant qu'on essaye de nous séparer nous aussi."

"Mais eux… eux sont trop grands pour revenir! Aslan ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus…"

"Plus je réfléchis Lucy, plus je me dis qu'Aslan ne nous a jamais tout dit. Il ne nous mentait pas, mais je crois qu'il nous cachait certaines choses. "Voyant l'air horrifié qui commençait à se peindre sur le visage de sa sœur, Edmund s'empressa d'ajouter": pour notre bien tout ça, bien sur."

"Tu crois?"

"Hum…"

S'ensuivit un autre moment de silence.

"Ils sont mariés?" demanda Lucy, hésitante mais aucune ambiguité n'était possible.

"Je ne sais pas. A les voir, on dirait, mais on ne sait jamais. Aucun des deux ne porte d'alliance j'ai remarqué."

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'alliance dans les coutumes telmariennes…" argumenta Lucy.

"A moins que tu n'aies dit à Susan sans me prévenir que la fille de l'étoile que nous avions rencontrée était une beauté de la nature, jeune et que Caspian la regardait beaucoup…"

"Nous avons un problème de plus," termina Lucy pour son frère.

Aucun des deux n'avaient jugé bon d'avertir leur sœur de cette rencontre puisque aucun membre de la fratrie ne devait jamais retournés à Narnia. Ils avaient également fait en sorte de faire taire Eustache. Mais maintenant, non seulement les deux cadets étaient revenus, mais les deux aînés aussi. Et Lucy et Edmund n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont ils pouvaient essayer de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient mis vis-à-vis de leur sœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard contrit. Tout d'un coup, comprendre comment ils avaient pu revenir à Narnia ne leur semblait plus aussi prioritaire que ça...

--

Les choses se confirment et l'histoire va vraiment commencer! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je sais je suis méchante pour tout ceux qui veulent savoir si Caspian est marié… J'aime faire durer les suspense D


	8. Memories of Love

**Note de l'auteur**: voilà un nouveau chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez… (Je croise très fort les doigts…) Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt mais un départ en week end inattendu m'ai tombé sur la tête avant de pouvoir le poster!

Alors voilà…bonne lecture!

--

La magie éternelle de la forêt enveloppa Susan toute entière, lui rappelant le pacte que les nymphes et elle avait juré il y avait de cela un millénaire. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas comprit à l'époque tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait acquis la confiance de ses femmes, leur respect. Elle devait les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Et cela pour toujours. Elle en avait fait la promesse et avait scellé un pacte. Un pacte qui allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer. La princesse la regarda. Leya. C'était son nom. Un nom de fleur qui allait si bien à cette nymphe… Encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Susan se permit une phrase d'affection qui venait du plus profond de son cœur vers une amie qu'elle aimait. "Tu m'as manquée…" "Toi aussi". Peut-être pour la première fois depuis son escapade à Bristol où elle était redevenue Susan la Douce, elle se sentait reine, ici, dans ses bois, face à ce peuple qui était le _sien._ Ce fut les épaules relevées et une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux gris qu'elle suivit Leya lorsque celle-ci lui fit traverser la forêt à ses côtés afin de rejoindre les zones habitées.

Puis, petit à petit, des souvenirs commencèrent à envahir l'esprit de Susan, lui rappelant tout les moments qu'elle avait passé avec cette nymphe, les moments privés, non pas politiques. Tant et tant de choses…

Flash

Elle était debout devant son trôné, Peter et Edmund à sa droite et Lucy à sa gauche. Les nymphes allaient aller s'installer dans leurs appartements. Elles étaient les invités de Cair Paravel pour une semaine. Maintenant que le pacte avait été scellé, ses deux frères étaient revenus. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger, le pacte protégeait désormais tout les Narniens de la magie envoûtante des nymphes. Leya salua tout d'abord Lucy avant de se diriger vers elle. Puis elle arriva devant Peter qui, selon les coutumes narniennes, lui fit un baise- main. Susan réalisa alors quelque chose qui sur le moment ne lui sembla pas spécialement bizarre. Son grand frère n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la jeune princesse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Edmund et que les deux échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, qu'un déclic eut lieu dans l'esprit de Susan.

Peter était…

Flash

Amoureux. C'était exactement le mot qu'il fallait, songea Susan alors qu'elle était au balcon de sa chambre. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était bien vrai. Elle pouvait se frotter les yeux tant qu'elle le souhaitait, il n'y avait rien à faire. En Angleterre, Peter n'avait jamais fait attention à toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, et pourtant il y en avait… Et tout d'un coup, une princesse tombée du ciel le transformait en amoureux transi. Dans le crépuscule avancé, elle distinguait deux silhouettes allongées sur le sable de la plage. Elle savait très bien qui c'était. Trois jours à se tourner autour pour finalement en arriver là.

Elle tourna le dos à la plage et alla s'allonger sur son lit où se trouver déjà Edmund et Lucy. Les deux affichaient un sourire majestueux. Susan se joignit à eux.

Flash

Elle comptait aller parler à son frère. Elle avait pas mal de choses à lui dire. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle trouva la porte ouverte. Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'elle faisait, elle colla son oreille dans l'interstice laissée et se mit à écouter la conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur. C'était le dernier jour des nymphes à Cair Paravel et Susan se doutait bien que ç'allait engendrer des problèmes.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout arrêter?" S'emportait la nymphe.

"Tu ne comprends donc rien!" Lui répondit Peter sur un ton égal au sien.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ton comportement! Où est le problème?"

"Le problème c'est qu'on est pas pareil, puisqu'il faut tout t'expliquer! Tu crois que les Narniens penseront quoi si j'épousais une nymphe? Ils seront tous persuadés que j'ai été manipulé et je perdrai mon autorité de roi! Et pour toi… serais-tu vraiment contente que toute la cour te regarde de travers? Jamais tu ne serais acceptée en tant que reine! Tu comprends maintenant c'est quoi le problème?"

Leya ne répondit rien. A l'extérieur, Susan en avait le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son frère puisse réagir de cette façon. Mais le problème était que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ou du moins, une partie. Et c'était bien ce qui faisait le plus mal…

"Pour ma part…" commença doucement la nymphe, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, "je suis prête à tout accepter… si je suis avec toi."

Susan imaginait la scène. Leya avait certainement levé les yeux pour voir la réaction de celui qu'elle semblait aimer plus que tout. Peter, aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, n'avait sans doute pas bouger d'un cil. Elle maudit son frère pour faire autant souffrir la nymphe mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était l'attitude de son frère. Il mentait à moitié. Il ne se souciait pas de perdre sa soi-disant "autorité" de roi. Ce n'était pas cette façon qu'il pouvait la perdre de toute façon. Il était Peter le Magnifique, peu importe qui il épousait, c'était la sauveur de Narnia. Les créatures magiques qui en étaient les principaux habitants ne trouveraient jamais rien à y redire.

Mais il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Toutes les personnes de la cour rejetteraient la nymphe et jamais au grand jamais il ne l'accepterait pour reine. Sa vie deviendrait un enfer permanent. Mais Peter ne pouvait lui dire ça parce qu'il la savait prête à l'accepter. Alors il faisait la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire mal à tel point qu'elle parte… Il la rejetait.

Les secondes s'égrenaient les unes à la suite des autres sans que son frère ne dise un mot. La princesse rompit finalement le silence.

"Alors pour toi… pour toi c'est tout ce qui compte? Ce que les gens pensent de toi est plus important que celle que tu ai… elle reprit son souffle. Que celle que tu prétends aimer?"

Susan savait que tout se jouait à cette seconde là. Peter pouvait définitivement rejeter la nymphe, la première femme qu'il avait aimé. Sa sœur l'avait vu passer une semaine magnifique. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux dans sa vie et pourtant Peter était quelqu'un de joyeux et de très ouvert. Mais là… l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la nymphe semblait irradier tout autour de lui dès qu'on le voyait et il en était transformé. Mais il semblait l'aimer tellement fort qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Pour rien au monde. Susan ne pouvait pas le comprendre, uniquement essayer de l'envisager.

Son frère prit son souffle. Ce qu'il allait dire allait changer le cours de leur vie. La sienne et celle de la princesse. Pas de retour possible. Mais les deux protagonistes et le spectateur de cette scène ne pouvaient se douter que, 1 300 ans après, ces mots n'auraient rien perdu de leur importance. En une semaine Peter avait découvert ce que les gens passaient leur vie à chercher. L'amour. Le vrai. C'était la même chose pour la nymphe. Mais les mots tombèrent.

"Oui. C'est plus important."

Ce fut deux cœurs qui en l'espace de quelques secondes volèrent en éclat comme du cristal tombant par terre. Dans un déluge de tristesse et de peine, deux cœurs se brisèrent. Avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Susan vit Leya se diriger vers la porte. Elle se décala et sans la voir, la nymphe sortit en trombe, pleurant en silence.

La reine entra dans la chambre de son frère. Une partie d'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait voir, l'autre se refusait à l'admettre. Son frère, assit sur son lit, avait baissé sa tête vers le sol et des larmes silencieuses allaient rejoindre le tapis. Susan avait vu son frère pleurer une seule fois dans sa vie. Le jour où leur père leur avait annoncé qu'il partait en France pour la guerre. Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille s'approcha et fit en sorte de poser la tête de son frère sur son épaule. Il ne fit pas un geste, la laissant faire. Il réalisait qu'il venait sans doute de perdre à jamais l'amour de sa vie…

Les nymphes partirent plus tard le soir. A part Susan, Edmund, Lucy et Leya, personne ne sembla remarquer l'absence du roi. Pour tous les contacts futurs qui eurent lieu entre les deux peuples, ce fut Susan qui allait voir la princesse. Mais jamais Leya et Peter ne se revirent. Susan savait que son frère n'oublierait jamais la nymphe. Même en Angleterre, il ne s'était attaché à personne. Il lui arrivait des fois d'oublier ce qui c'était passé entre lui et la princesse et se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait pas d'effort mais elle se rappelait. Surtout après être revenu de leur second voyage, lorsqu'elle- même avait apprit ce qu'était quitter une personne qu'on aimait.

Fin flash.

Susan se rappelait tous ces souvenirs à l'abri d'un arbre. Elle se sentait bien dans les vêtements que lui avaient donner les nymphes. Elle ressemblait à l'une d'elles maintenant. L'actuelle reine, la mère de Leya, lui avait dit de se reposer avant que l'on essaye de comprendre comment Susan avait fait pour revenir. Un gros paquet de nœuds à essayer de démêler. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y était revenue, elle savourait le plaisir d'être à Narnia. Un plaisir qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre.

Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'on lui avait dit que l'on était sous le règne de Caspian X, Roi de Narnia. Et que cela faisait à peine trois ans qu'ils étaient partis. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'idée…

Elle sentit quelqu'un venir. Comme par magie, Leya était assise à ses côtés.

"Je te dérange?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sur que non… Je suis contente de te voir." La rassura Susan.

"Moi aussi… 1 300 ans. Ça fait 1 300 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue et je te retrouve plus jeune que quand je t'ai quittée…"

"La magie de Narnia…" expliqua Susan. "Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore reine? Ta mère a assez régné, non?"

Chez les nymphes qui étaient immortelles, c'étaient lorsque la princesse se mariait qu'elle prenait la place de sa mère. Elles se mariaient soit avec des elfes, ce qui était le plus commun, soit avec des fils d'Adam. Si elles avaient des fils, ceux-ci étaient élevés par leur père. Si c'était des filles, celles-ci étaient des nymphes.

"Tant que je ne me marie pas, je ne peux pas régner à la place de ma mère. De toute façon, ma sœur s'est trouvée un elfe. Ce sera sans doute elle qui reprendra la succession."

"Mais… comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas trouvée de mari?"

Malgré l'évidence criante, Susan se refusait à admettre que ce fut possible.

"Certaines blessures ne peuvent jamais se refermer…"

"Peter…" murmura presque sans le vouloir la fille d'Eve.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la nymphe et Susan sentit quelqu'un lui mettre une gifle imaginaire. C'était impossible…

Leya attendait Peter depuis 1 300 ans.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Susan se dit que son roi à elle, ne risquait certainement pas de l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps…

--

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Malheureusement, pour cause de vacance, je ne serai pas là pendant une semaine. C'est-à-dire pas de nouveau chapitre… J'essaierai de poster un dernier chapitre demain (mardi) mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir à cause de tous les préparatifs… Sinon, je ne vais pas chômer durant ma semaine et j'espère revenir avec une fin…et oui! Rien que ça! D


	9. Discussion

**Note de l'auteur:** je suis de retour! J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances où j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées et finalement je ne reviens pas avec une fin mais plutôt avec une nouvelle ligne droite à suivre. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais auparavant mais maintenant tout est clair. Excepté ce chapitre que j'avais à moitié écrit avant de partir, tout les autres seront désormais plus long je pense. J'essaierai en tout cas.

Bonne lecture à tous!

--

Caspian regarda d'un air interloqué Séléné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Je veux dire que tes bons amis, les Rois et Reines, te cachent quelque chose…"

"Et bien entendu, tu sais ce qu'est ce quelque chose." Lui répondit d'un le roi d'un air entendu.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?" s'amusa encore un peu Séléné.

"Peut-être le fait que tu es la fille d'une étoile et que donc tu as pas mal de pouvoirs… Suffisant ?" La taquina Caspian.

"Tout à fait !"

Séléné, assise à sa coiffeuse se tourna vers Caspian et lui sourit. Il était allongé sur le lit et la regardait patiemment se coiffer les cheveux. L'arrivée des Pevensie était la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais au bout d'un mois passé avec ce prince toujours un peu naïf mais débordant d'humanité, elle s'était attachée. Sans doute n'était-ce pas une bonne chose. Lorsqu'une créature magique s'entichait d'un fils d'Adam, ce qu'il en résultait était rarement bon. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Qui ne l'aurait pas aimé ? Et son père avait bien arrangé les choses. Il avait été le premier à la pousser à partir. Sans doute avait-il vu qu'il était assez digne pour la fille d'une étoile.

Perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder, Séléné sentit son esprit s'orienter autrement. Mariage… Un mot détestable pour elle. Une alliance stupide créé par les fils d'Adam et les filles d'Eve pour s'assurer la fidélité d'une personne lorsqu'il la savait hors des liens de l'amour. Quel besoin y avait-il de s'unir ainsi à une personne, politiquement, alors que les nœuds créés par les cœurs étaient plus solides que quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Mais c'était ainsi et Caspian tenait à ce qu'un mariage soit célébré. Le peuple ne serait pas content sinon. Alors elle avait accepté. Mais les coutumes telmariennes étaient d'un compliqué… ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible auparavant. D'abord des fiançailles, puis une période obligatoire d'attente, puis un premier mariage entre intime puis un second politique pour finalement un grand mariage avec toutes les connaissances du couple. Et il n'en était qu'à la période des fiançailles !

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus néanmoins, c'était qu'elle commençait à apprécier cette idée de mariage. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour elle… Elle avait peur que son roi ne l'aimât pas de la même façon qu'elle. Sans doute avait-il certains sentiments mais certainement pas le même début d'amour qu'elle-même commençait à éprouver. Amour qui lui faisait quelques fois peur. Les créatures magiques n'avaient pas à éprouver ce genre de sentiments. C'était l'exclusivité des hommes et les raisons pour lesquelles c'était le peuple qui connaissait le plus de guerre et de troubles. Il arrivait aux nymphes et aux elfes de ressentir ce genre de passion mais on savait bien à quel point c'était des peuples décadents. S'il n'y avait pas eu leur immortalité, sans nul doute auraient-ils fini depuis longtemps comme les humains…

Et puis voilà qu'elle se retrouvait ici, à Cair Paravel, sur le point d'épouser le roi de Narnia. Elle qui pendant si longtemps avait été persuadée que sa vie se déroulerait si bien sans personne… juste son père et sa magnifique île. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Mais voilà… Et maintenant qu'elle était heureuse, les Pevensie venait tout chambouler. Elle ne leur en voulait pas à eux spécialement. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours pu lire dans l'esprit de son futur mari qu'il y avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un fantôme du passé qui avait beaucoup de mal à partir. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement découvert la vérité, elle s'était sentie reposée. Comme si un poids lui avait été retiré. Susan Pevensie ne devait jamais revenir à Narnia. Son roi ne pouvait pas attendre un fantôme pour l'éternité. Il finirait pas l'oublier un jour, surtout que c'était un amour de jeunesse…

Et tout d'un coup… Lucy la Vaillante et Edmund le Juste avait été tellement tracassée sur ce point là dès qu'il l'avait vue qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à très vite découvrir la raison de leur inquiétude. Susan la Douce elle aussi était de retour à Narnia. Et pour Séléné, ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle du jour. A si peu de temps de la fin des fiançailles… Elle se gifla mentalement, sans but apparent. Mais elle savait… Elle était jalouse et ne pouvait le supporter. Elle décida de se rattraper. Elle n'était pas lâche, loin de là. Et quitte à se battre avec une autre femme pour un homme, elle le ferait à la loyale.

"Ce qu'il te cache n'a rien à voir avec les raisons pour lesquelles ils sont revenus à Narnia… eux-mêmes ne les connaissent pas à vrai dire." Commença-t-elle, sachant que le pire allait venir.

"Pas besoin d'avoir tes pouvoirs pour le deviner. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui leur arrivait !"

"Mais c'est quand même important… Je veux dire, ce qu'il te cachait." Ajouta Séléné.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tournes comme ça autour du pot ?"

Caspian se redressa sur le lit et regarda celle qui devait devenir sa femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette façon avec lui. Elle avait toujours été franche et directe. Séléné inspira et Caspian se douta qu'il devait s'attendre peut-être au pire pour qu'elle ait si peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Peter le Magnifique et Susan la Douce aussi sont revenus à Narnia."

Au début, la phrase se répéta simplement en boucle dans l'esprit de Caspian. Puis ce fut uniquement trois mots et pour finir un seul…Susan, Susan, Susan… En une rengaine incessante, il ne cessait de se répéter ce mot, ce nom. Après, ce fut un visage qui vint s'associer à ce mot. Puis des moments…Et il se retrouva à se rappeler toute cette brève période durant laquelle il l'avait connue. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'entendre cette phrase lui ferait ressentir tant de choses contradictoires.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait tellement rêvé de son retour. De la voir revenir, son sourire timide au lèvre, avec cette magnifique étincelle qui brillait sans interruption dans ses magnifiques yeux gris… Il l'avait tellement idéalisée dans ses rêves que la déception au retour n'en avait été que plus grande. Lorsque Lucy et Edmund était venus sur le Passeur d'Aurore, il avait réalisé pleinement qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais leur grande sœur.

Et puis il y a eut l'arrivée de Séléné dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça un jour, mais c'était bien vrai. Il allait l'épouser. Il allait épouser la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et la fille d'une étoile en plus. Elle l'avait aidée à oublier Susan. A ses côtés, tout prenaient une autre tournure et il s'était surpris à commencer à l'aimer. Mais toujours, dans son esprit, un reste, une image, des souvenirs… sans que jamais rien ne s'efface complètement. Et puis au moment ou tout n'était plus devenu que cendres presque inexistante, voilà que Lucy et Edmund revenait en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés revenir. Et puis finalement, pour clôturer la journée, Séléné lui annonçait que sa reine était belle et bien revenue…

Comment était-il supposé prendre la chose ? Comment ?

"Caspian…" commença Séléné, franchement hésitante. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Il regarda sa future femme sans vraiment la voir. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Trois ans. Qui pouvait négliger une telle chose ? Ce fut sur un ton perdu et à mi-voix qu'il répondit :

"Je ne sais pas…"

--

Que je suis méchante! Je demande juste à que personne ne fasse de tentative d'assassinat! Merci d'avance… Bon, plus sérieusement. Je ne voulais absolument pas faire de la fille de Ramandu une pauvre potiche sans cervelle donc voilà le résultat. Elle pense, elle réfléchit et elle a des sentiments (que je prendrai en compte!). Et puis j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes personnages ne soient pas des clichés ou des stéréotypes, peut-être qu'ils peuvent sembler OOC parfois mais il faut aussi savoir que je me base beaucoup sur les livres. Donc prochain chapitre consacré à Peter. J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	10. Little Troubles

**Note de l'auteur**: On retrouve enfin Peter! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir… Il y a une légère coupure de style vers le milieu du chapitre car je l'ai écrit à presque une semaine d'intervalle donc faut m'excuser si possible... Allez, bonne lecture!

--

Peter se maudit. Un jour et une nuit et déjà des ennuis. Il fallait vraiment être lui pour que ce genre de choses lui tombe sur la tête. Il avait traversé une prairie dans le calme mais une fois arrivé dans la ville, tout lui tombait sur la tête… En face de lui se tenait trois hommes baraqués, chacun possédant plusieurs armes à sa ceinture. Le premier, le plus proche, que Peter baptisa dans son esprit l'Edenté à cause de ses dents manquantes, sortit un couteau relativement long tout en se dirigeant vers l'ancien roi. Comment avait-il fait pour ce mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? ah oui ! Il avait demandé sous le règne de quel roi se trouvait Narnia… Avec sa légendaire chance, il était tombé sur des brigands qui semblaient très clairement détestés le roi. Lui aussi… il n'avait qu'à pas oublier de regarder à qui il s'adressait !

Il commença à reculer petit à petit, mais très rapidement il se retrouva coincé dos à un mur blanc qui s'étendait à gauche et à droite sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Peter se doutait qu'il était dans une ville Telmarienne. Aucun narnien ne construirait de villa aussi grandes…

"Coincé mon joli…Alors, toujours envie de poser des questions sur un roi ?" rigola l'Edenté.

"A vrai dire, plus vraiment…" répondit Peter en ne quittant pas des yeux le couteau qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui.

Plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas touché à une épée. Et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu à mains nues face à quelqu'un armé ou du moins qui savait se battre. Il était Peter le Magnifique, s'encouragea-t-il. « Mes prouesses à l'épée sont plus connues que mes faits de roi. Je peux bien me débarrasser d'un gros tas pareil ! » Mais peine perdue, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il était. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Sans signe avant coureur, l'Edenté sauta sur Peter, son couteau tendu droit devant lui. Par pur réflexe, l'ancien roi sauta de côté pour éviter le couteau. Un déclic eut lieu dans son esprit. Tout ses réflexes lui revinrent. Il avait passé des années à apprendre à se servir d'une épée et à savoir se battre à mains nues. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui s'oubliaient. Ce fut avec une dextérité innée qu'il attrapa le poignet de l'homme et le tordit avec une force qu'il pensait avoir perdu lorsqu'il était revenu de Narnia. Avec un léger cri, l'Edenté lâcha le couteau dont Peter se saisit aussitôt. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'homme qui auparavant menait les rênes de l'histoire se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Peter réalisa alors, surpris, qu'il en éprouvait du plaisir. Maintenant, c'était lui qui menait la danse… Les deux autres hommes reculèrent de stupeur en voyant leur ami aux prises avec quelqu'un qui semblait le battre.

"Alors, toujours envie de jouer avec un couteau ?"

Peter s'étonna lui-même. Depuis quand donnait-il dans le sarcasme ? Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour ne s'occuper que de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Aucun des trois baraqués ne songea à lui répondre de toute façon. C'était mieux comme ça. Cette situation dura une ou deux minutes. L'ancien roi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et les comparses ne pouvaient qu'attendre ses ordres. A son plus grand soulagement, il comprit que l'Edenté était le chef. Et un point pour lui… Finalement, il se dit qu'il devait profiter de la situation pour poser quelques questions et obtenir des informations.

"Alors, sous quel roi est-on ?"

Sans surprise, ce fut l'Edenté, qui s'empressa de répondre en louchant sur le couteau pointé sur sa gorge.

"Caspian… Caspian X, mon vieux… Mais fais attention avec ce machin-là tu veux…"

Prenant pour point de repère ce que lui avait raconté son frère et sa sœur, Peter enchaîna :

"Depuis quand est-il revenu de son odyssée à bord du « Passeur d'Aurore » ?"

"Un mois… Juste un mois qu'il est revenu. Mais d'où tu viens ?"

L'ancien roi ne fit pas attention au courage nécessaire au gros tas pour oser poser cette question et continua de réfléchir à ce dont il avait besoin. Il repenserait aux informations qu'il venait d'obtenir plus tard. Premièrement, des vêtements. Il avait trouvé une chemise sale aux abords de la ville et s'en était drapée mais il voulait une vraie chemise, un vrai pantalon et surtout des chaussures. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces malheureuses choses que l'on se mettait aux pieds pourraient autant lui manquer un jour… Deuxièmement, un moyen pour rejoindre Caspian. A partir de là, il aurait beaucoup plus de chances de retrouver sa sœur. Quant aux deux autres membres de sa fratrie, il s'était mis en tête qu'eux aussi étaient revenus. Il fallait toujours imaginer tout les cas possibles…

"Où est-ce que je peux me procurer des vêtements ?"

"Au centre bille tu pourras trouver de bons tisseurs… des gars honnêtes en plus."

"Comment est-ce que je peux rejoindre le roi d'ici ? D'ailleurs," se rendit compte Peter, "où je suis exactement ?"

"Tu viens d'où ?"

Sur ce coup là, c'était un des deux comparses qui avait parlé. Il était chauve alors il devint immédiatement le Chauve dans l'esprit de Peter.

"De très loin…" essaya d'éluder l'ancien roi. "Faut pas trop chercher à comprendre. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment partir d'ici. Je dois retrouver certaines personnes importantes pour moi et pour ça j'ai besoin de quelques informations…"

Il réalisa après avoir parlé qu'il s'était comporté comme s'il ne tenait pas un couteau pointé sur la gorge de quelqu'un, comme s'ils étaient tous en train de discuter autour d'un café. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie à qui il avait à faire. Il n'était plus en Angleterre et bizarrement c'était une chose qui ne voulait pas lui rentrer dans la tête. Sans doute avait-il grandi, comme Aslan l'avait prédit. Pas le moment de penser à ça…

"Alors ? où est-ce que je suis exactement ?"

"A l'extrême Sud de Narnia. A la frontière avec les géants."

Peter fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi loin. Ça risquait de lui poser quelques problèmes. Il rassembla ses pensées à propos de la frontière Sud… Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Le temps où il était Peter le Magnifique et où il connaissait chaque recoin et chaque histoire de son royaume lui semblait loin. La frontière avec les géants. Les gens du Sud étaient les seuls à ne pas en avoir peur. C'était pour cela que personne n'était jamais allé leur faire la guerre. Personne n'avait besoin d'une frontière avec ces soi-disant « monstres ». Mais les gens du Sud étaient par contre connus pour la piraterie qu'ils exerçaient sur les mers. Aucun bateau marchant ne s'aventurait près d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas non plus très respectueux des lois. Ou plutôt, ils n'en avaient pas la même conception que le reste des Narniens.

"Et où se trouve le prince Caspian maintenant ?"

"Prince ?" s'étonnèrent les trois baraqués en même temps.

Peter réalisa trop tard son lapsus. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se dire que Caspian était roi de Narnia maintenant. « Je rêve ou je suis jaloux ? » se sermonna-t-il lui-même.

"Le roi, le roi Caspian," se rattrapa-t-il un peu tard.

Les deux comparses restés à l'arrière échangèrent un regard que Peter ne jugea pas très bon pour lui. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur le poignard et l'avança de quelques millimètres de plus de telle façon qu'elle était maintenant sur le point de couper la peau du coup de l'Edenté. Celui-ci le sentit mais ne dit rien. Depuis que le Chauve avait parlé, il semblait réfléchir. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Aussi bon guerrier qu'il soit, Peter restait numériquement inférieur. Il avait pu les avoir par surprise une fois mais il doutait que cela puisse se reproduire.

"Alors ?"

"Il s'est installé à Cair Paravel." Encore le Chauve.

"Mais ce sont des ruines maintenant !"s'étonna Peter.

"Il a tout fait reconstruire, exactement comme au temps des grands rois et reines de Narnia. Je suppose que depuis qu'ils sont revenus par la grâce d'Aslan il y un peu plus de trois ans pour l'aider à gagner face à son oncle, il se sent comme leur descendant. Ça a dont du être logique pour lui de reprendre leur ancien palais. Les gens disent qu'il a reconstruit le bâtiment comme à l'époque mais qu'il entièrement changé l'intérieur pour le mettre à la mode Telmarienne."

« Par la grâce d'Aslan… » Il avait oublié ça. Les gens du Sud étaient sans doute les plus croyants de tout Narnia. Dès qu'il était question de dieux, on ne rigolait plus avec eux. Mais un nouveau problème venait de se poser. Le voyage du Sud à Cair Paravel était long… Très long. Il lui faudrait par bateau un minimum de deux semaines pour s'y rendre en descendant le fleuve et seulement si on était à la bonne période de l'année. Et Susan ? et Edmund ? et Lucy ?

"Est-ce qu'il y a des bateaux qui descendent encore le fleuve pour se rendre à Cair Paravel ?"

"Les moissons sont annoncées dans trois semaines." Répondit le Chauve. "Mais on ne sait jamais, il leur arrive d'avancer certaines fois. Les seuls bateaux qui s'embarquent encore maintenant sont les pirates. C'est les seuls qui n'ont pas peur des crues du fleuve. Mais eux rejoignent la mer, ils ne prennent pas l'embouchure de fleuve qui mène jusqu'à Cair Paravel."

Et un problème de plus…

"Ecoute vieux… "C'était l'Edenté qui parlait. Peter commença à s'attendre au pire… "On va pas te cacher qu'on est des pirates. On s'est emporté tout à l'heure lorsque t'a parlé du roi parce que ce Caspian, il fait pas grand-chose pour nous, les gens du Sud. Peut-être qu'on a exagéré mais on voulait juste t'apprendre à surveiller ta langue, crois-le ou pas, on n'allait pas t'faire de mal."

"Disons que j'ai du mal à le croire…"répondit Peter qui écoutait attentivement.

"J'lai déjà dis, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux." Peter était étonné du sang froid qu'affichait l'Edenté alors qu'il avait un couteau sous la gorge. "Mais écoute bien, ici dans le Sud, on a besoin de la piraterie, c'est pour ça qu'on continue d'aller en mer même quand les moissons arrivent bientôt. T'as l'air d'avoir besoin de remonter à Cair Paravel, Aslan seul sait pourquoi, et tu dis que tu dois retrouver des personnes importantes pour toi. T'as l'air d'être fauché comme pas permit et ici, dans le Sud, on s'entraide. Tout ce qui vient de la piraterie, on se le partage pour nos familles, équitablement."

Peter se rappelait de tout ça. On pillait, on saccageait et tout ça pour la famille. C'était pour cela que le temps de son règne il n'avait jamais fais en sorte de lever une flotte pour nettoyer la mer des pirates. Pour eux, la piraterie était à leur vie ce que le commerce était aux grandes villes. Les gens du Sud étaient aussi religieux que solidaire envers ceux en qui ils avaient confiance et qui étaient dans le besoin. Et l'ancien roi se surprenait à penser que la chance tournait peut-être de son côté…

"Y a toujours besoin de quelqu'un sur un bateau, surtout durant la période des moissons où les gens ont peur et quittent le bord. Monte avec nous, et on te traîne jusqu'à Cair Paravel s'il le faut. C'est là-bas qu'on comptait aller tout les trois," il désigna du menton ses deux comparses." Les riches Telmariens se croient à l'abri avec l'arrivée des moissons alors on en profite. Tout ce qu'il faut sur la mer, c'est être solide et ne pas flancher. On te paiera, on te nourrira et toi, tu travailles en tant que mousse.'

Peter aurait été content d'une telle offre s'il n'y avait pas eu ce point qui venait tout gâcher…

"Merci, mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Je ne pille pas des bateaux…"

"A l'allée, on ne rencontrera aucun bateau." Le Chauve aussi s'y mettait. "Sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, il n'y personne aux abords du fleuve. C'est lorsqu'on arrivera en mer qu'on rencontrera des bateaux et là-bas, tu ne seras plus qu'à quelques jours de marche de ton roi, on te déposera dans une ville côtière."

Peter se sentait tout de même réticent.

"Et pourquoi vous me proposez ça? Il y a quelques minutes, vous vouliez me planter un couteau dans la gorge, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez…"

"On a besoin d'un autre membre d'équipage sur le bateau et après ce que tu viens de faire," l'Edenté lorgna le couteau pointé sur sa gorge, "je pense que t'es assez robuste pour assumer cette tâche. Et toi-même, t'as besoin de remonter le fleuve, chacun y trouve son intérêt. Et par rapport à tes chers "principes moraux" (l'ancien roi sentit le dédain et le sarcasme caché des ces deux mots) nous ne pilleront aucun bateau sur le fleuve puisque nous n'en rencontrerons aucun."

C'était une offre équitable Peter le voyait, mais il ne pouvait pas ainsi s'embarquer sur un bateau pirate. Il resserra sa poigne autour du manche du couteau jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Aucun des trois hommes ne dit mot. Ils lui avaient tout dit, c'était à lui de prendre sa décision. L'ancien roi repensa à sa sœur, sans doute elle aussi à Narnia. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Aslan, qu'ils ne devaient plus jamais devenir. Il avait comprit que ce pouvait être dangereux pour eux. Il repensa aussi à Lucy et Edmund. Il y avait des chances pour qu'eux aussi soient à Narnia. Il était l'aîné, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner… Pas pour si peu. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas "peu".

Alors, entre ses principes à lui et ses frères et sœurs, Peter choisit ce qu'il avait toujours choisi dans sa vie.

Il abaissa son couteau et regarda dans les yeux l'Edenté.

"D'accord, j'accepte."

L'Edenté se permit un sourire après s'être massé la gorge. Peter se maudit. Il venait de se mettre à la merci de gens que les Narniens considéraient comme la pire racaille du royaume. Le manche en avant, il rendit le couteau à son propriétaire.

"T'as fais le bon choix, vieux."

Peter se serait passé de ce commentaire du Chauve.

Ce fut en essayant de se remémorer une image claire de sa fratrie qu'il suivit le trio. Mais toujours subsistait ce goût amer de reniement. Le reniement de soi-même.

--

Les chapitres s'allongent un peu et même si ce n'est pas très clair dans ce chapitre, la ligne principale commence à se dessiner, dans mon esprit en tout cas c'est le cas. J'espère que vous avez aimé… Peut-être un autre chapitre dans la journée, who knows?


	11. On the road

**Note de l'auteur:** je tiens à remercier tout mes reviewers, c'est grâce à eux que je continue d'écrire! Bonne lecture!

--

Susan se sentait légèrement fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant. Deux jours qu'elle traversait une forêt qui lui semblait sans fin. Si elle n'avait pas été avec les nymphes, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. Heureusement qu'elles l'avaient trouvée. Une délégation avait été dépêchée avec elle pour se rendre à Cair Paravel. Elle avait longuement discuté avec la reine des nymphes, la mère et de Leya et finalement tout le monde était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait se rendre à Cair Paravel pour réunir la fratrie. Entre-temps, les elfes avaient également apprit aux nymphes que le roi Edmund le Juste et la reine Lucy la Vaillante était là-bas. Ce n'est que lorsque Susan apprit la nouvelle qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour ses cadets.

La reine avait envoyé un messager pour prévenir que Susan aussi arrivait. C'était elle-même qui avait insisté, au moins pour réconforter son frère et sa sœur. Mais cela signifiait en même temps prévenir le roi qu'elle était revenue. Mais elle réalisa que ce n'était plus une pensée qui lui faisait peur. Elle avait pu se calmer, retrouver ses esprits et le plus important pour elle était juste de retrouver tout les Pevensie sain et sauf. Et il en manquait justement un… Elle s'inquiétait pour son grand frère. Ce qui les avait renvoyé à Narnia avait fait en sorte de les séparer et ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.

Elle avait également discuté des possibles raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été renvoyée à Narnia avec la reine et une possibilité était apparue. Une possibilité qui ne cessait de ronger Susan. On lui avait expliquée qu'à l'Est il y avait une rumeur parlant d'un elfe souhaitant lever une armée de créatures magiques pour marcher sur Cair Paravel et prendre la régence de Narnia. Les nymphes connaissaient cet elfe. Leya avait été peu bavarde sur le sujet mais sa mère avait expliqué à Susan que c'était le futur mari de son autre fille, la plus jeune sœur de Leya, celui dont elle lui avait parlé lorsqu'elles avaient discuté dans les bois. Pour en revenir aux informations qui tracassaient Susan, c'était les raisons de ce soulèvement de la part des créatures magiques.

Cet elfe avait le discours d'un déçu. Déçu par le nouveau roi qui avait certes installé la paix dans le royaume mais ne faisait rien pour les créatures magiques. Elles étaient acceptées, certes, ce qui était un grand pas, mais pas admises. L'elfe argumentait ces propos en prenant pour exemple l'époque des grands rois et reines, c'est-à-dire l'époque durant laquelle Susan et ses frères et soeurs avaient régnés. Il disait qu'à cette époque là, les créatures magiques étaient les vrais habitants de Narnia, que c'était ce qu'avait toujours prédit la prophétie. Mais maintenant, le roi Caspian ne faisait que créer un royaume libre sans pour autant prendre en compte ses vrais habitants. Tout était fait pour les Telmariens. L'elfe continuait en disant que le temps du règne des fils d'Adam et des filles d'Eve devait se terminer. La sorcière blanche puis les grands rois et reines puis les Telmariens et maintenant un autre Telmarien… Il était temps que Narnia ait un roi qui lui ressemble: une créature magique.

Bien entendu, il serait le nouveau roi… pensa sarcastiquement Susan. Elle ne

comprenait pas un discours pareil. Ça n'avait aucun sens de dire ça. Les créatures magiques étaient libres maintenant, elles n'avaient plus à se cacher. Narnia en elle-même avait récupérée toute sa splendeur des temps passés. Que fallait-il de plus? Selon Leya et sa mère la situation économique était parfaite, le commerce fleurissait partout dans le pays et tous étaient contents. Mais ce que Susan ne réalisait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour avoir un regard objectif sur la situation. Elle avait aidé à mettre Caspian sur le trône, elle ne pouvait donc pas, pas encore, se remettre en cause.

C'était donc en ayant ces pensées en tête qu'elle traversait la forêt depuis maintenant deux jours. La sortie de la forêt, à pieds, était à 3 jours de marche. Une fois à la lisière, on trouvait une ville relativement importante où, les nymphes le lui avaient assurée, elle trouverait une charrette qui pourrait la mener jusqu'à Cair Paravel en une journée par beau temps si ce n'était moins. Elle passait donc le temps du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le soir, elle passait des heures à discuter avec Leya. La nymphe avait tout de même 1 300 ans d'histoire à raconter, ce qui les occupait généralement pour un bon moment avant qu'elle n'aillent toutes les deux dormir.

La marche n'avait jamais été le fort de Susan et elle traînait souvent les pieds, au grand damne des nymphes et des elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle avait toujours été plus douée pour la natation qu'autre chose. Elle aurait bien aimé se baigner un peu, surtout avec la chaleur moite qu'il faisait. Les moissons étaient annoncées dans trois semaines mais il semblait qu'elles risquaient d'arriver en avance, ou du moins c'était ce que pensait Susan à cause de l'électricité ambiante qui lui hérissait l'échine. De toute façon, demain, ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt et elle n'aurait plus à marcher. Dans 3 jours au grand maximum, elle était à Cair Paravel avec ses cadets. Elle ne pensa pas à Caspian. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour elle.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même. A son départ de Narnia, elle était persuadée que la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était revoir son prince. Elle y tenait tellement… Même après avoir commencé à fréquenter les filles du pensionnat qui l'avaient influencée, il y avait toujours Caspian dans son esprit. C'était après Bristol que ça avait changé dans son esprit. Elle avait réalisé que le plus important pour elle était ses frères et sœurs et personne d'autre. Tant qu'ils allaient bien, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. C'était quelque chose que Peter avait compris avant elle, elle le comprenait maintenant. Il avait toujours fais passer sa fratrie avant tout le reste, avant lui surtout.

Susan n'était pas comme ça, mais elle voulait le devenir, au moins pour Lucy et Edmund. Pour leur offrir le plus de chances possibles, les chances qu'elle-même avait eu grâce à son frère. Elle entrevoyait à peine à quel point il les avait toujours fait passé avant lui. Et quant à Caspian… Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait dérangée lorsqu'elle avait parlé de lui avec la reine. Comme si elle lui cachait une information. Elle se dit que, de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle allait à Cair Paravel, elle trouverait tout ce qui était nécessaire là-bas, inutile de se tracasser.

"Susan… Fais attention où tu marches ici, il y a plein de racines."

L'ancienne reine leva les yeux vers Leya.

"Quoi? J'ai pas entendu…"

"Je t'ai dit de faire attention où tu mettais les pieds, il y a beaucoup de racines traîtresses."

Et la route continuait, aussi ennuyante qu'une route pouvait l'être…

--

Chapitre un peu barbant, mais qui apporte quand même des informations nécessaires… J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	12. Le temps de la folie

**Note de l'auteur:** chapitre long alors bon courage! Stop aux bêtises… Dans ce chapitre, finit les jours entiers où il ne se passe rien, place à de l'action (vers la fin). Bonne lecture!

--

Peter se serait volontiers passé de voir ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la vue du sang et ça n'avait pas changé. Malgré toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait assisté, la vue du sang était quelque chose qu'il préférait éviter le plus possible. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir ce luxe aujourd'hui. Sous ses yeux, c'était bien ce que l'on pouvait appeler un charnier qui s'étendait. Tous des soldats. Morts. Et pas de la plus belle manière qui soit semblait-il. Selon l'endroit où il se trouvait lui-même, tout cela avait l'air d'une embuscade qui avait marché. Il était dégoûté. Les embuscades n'avaient jamais été un combat à la loyale…

Il détourna finalement le regard, désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur tous ces corps puants que les animaux de la forêt avaient déjà commencé à manger. Les loups avaient du venir en premier, se dit-il sans aucune raison particulière. Contrairement au Chauve qui n'avait pas voulu approcher, il arrivait à supporter l'odeur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le révulsait à ce point. L'Edenté aussi semblait-il. Mais au moins, cet épisode sur leur chemin avait-il apprit quelque chose à Peter. Les hommes avec qui il voyageait n'étaient pas des tueurs ou des assassins. A part l'Edenté, le Chauve et lui-même, aucun des autres rares membres de l'équipage n'avaient voulu descendre du bord pour s'approcher du charnier. Le Chauve n'était descendu que sur ordre de l'Edenté qui souhaitait voir à qui étaient les soldats et Peter était descendu plus sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose.

Mais maintenant, ce qu'il désirait, c'était juste revenir à bord pour éventuellement soulagé son estomac qui se révulsait depuis qu'il avait approché à moins de dix mètres des corps. Il ne comprenait comment cela avait pu arrivé. Pour qu'un tel contingent du roi puisse être attaqué de cette façon, il fallait vraiment connaître son adversaire. Et cela amenait donc à la conclusion que quelqu'un en avait après le roi… Au fur et à mesure, les raisons de sa venue à Narnia étaient plus évidentes pour Peter. Après tout, ils ne revenaient toujours qu'en temps de guerre… Peut-être n'était-ce pas une guerre, mais plutôt une rébellion ou une révolte. Et pour lui, c'était encore bien pire. Qu'avait donc fait Caspian? Ou peut-être, aussi, que n'avait-il pas fait?

"Je pense qu'on peut retourner à bord maintenant."

L'Edenté, capitaine du navire, avait prononcé ses ordres, il n'y avait plus qu'à les suivre. Règle numéro 1 sur un bateau. Peter en avait fait une sacrée liste depuis bientôt cinq jours qu'il était sur le bateau. Mais celle-ci était bien la plus importante. Il suivit alors silencieusement le Chauve et l'Edenté alors qu'ils retournaient au bateau. Il était amarré au milieu du fleuve et une pirogue les avait descendu sur le bord. Le guetteur avait été le premier à voir les corps (logique) puis beaucoup de monde sur le pont avait commencé à sentir l'odeur. Lorsque tous avaient pu voir les morts, personne n'avait plus voulu descendre. Mais le capitaine se devait d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Une fois à bord, aucun des dix autres membres d'équipage resté à bord n'osa poser de question. La plus grande des qualités de l'Edenté était bien la discipline et le respect qu'il était capable d'inculquer à ses hommes. Quelque fois, Peter se disait qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il se rappelait avoir mis un couteau sous la gorge de cet homme. Lui? Faire un truc comme ça à un mec pareil? Impossible… Soit il se sous-estimait, soit il était réellement ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était lorsqu'il était Peter le Magnifique, un grand roi doublé d'un grand homme. Et le grand homme signifiait qu'il avait toutes les qualités qui allaient avec… Parfois aussi il avait honte d'avoir pensé ce qu'il avait pensé des trois hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. Des gros tas… Cette seule pensée lui faisait honte. Plus il passait de temps à bord plus il réalisait que ces gens du Sud derrière leur manière bourrue et impolies valaient sans doute dix fois mieux que n'importe quel Narnien qui se prétendait du Nord et encore plus de ceux qui se disaient "nobles".

Lorsque l'Edenté alla se retirer dans sa cabine et que le Chauve, le second, se retira également, les hommes bombardèrent Peter de question. Il prenait plaisir à voir que ces hommes l'avaient entièrement accepté à leur bord. Ils lui avaient bien posé des questions au début sur ses origines etc… mais devant son hermétisme, plus personne n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir ses secrets, c'était monnaie courante par ici, alors on ne cherchait plus vraiment à savoir. Il était un bon mousse, robuste, il faisait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait, beaucoup appréciait sa compagnie. Il ne fallait rien de plus à personne. Lorsque le capitaine faisait un tour sur le pont, il ne le réprimandait jamais. Il posait des questions à son sujet au maître des ponts, supérieur direct des mousses mais celui-ci n'avait rien à dire. Jour après jour, Peter se disait que le capitaine devait être content de l'avoir pris à bord. Il ne connaissait rien au métier de mousse, mais on lui avait apprit.

Il leur expliqua que c'était des soldats du roi Caspian, qu'ils avaient sûrement été pris dans une embuscade. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et bientôt les questions cessèrent. Le maître des ponts annonça qu'ils allaient reprendre la navigation et chacun se dirigea vers son poste.

"Pourquoi t'es descendu?"

"Hein?"

Peter se releva alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire un nœud pour pouvoir monter la grande voile. A côté de lui, l'autre mousse s'attelait à la même tâche que lui mais ne semblait pas aussi concentré. Au bout de cinq jours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir les noms. Pour lui, c'était le Mousse et puis basta. Il y avait bien quelques noms qu'il avait réussi à retenir mais quand il y en avait à peine treize, il se disait qu'il pouvait quand même faire des efforts.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es descendu du bateau pour voir les soldats."

"Le capitaine avait besoin d'un rameur alors je suis descendu."

"Et pourquoi t'es pas resté dans la pirogue?"

Sans aucun avertissement, Peter se releva et fusilla du regard le Mousse.

"Je fais ce que je veux, c'est clair? Et je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde aussi. Alors tes questions, si tu pouvais te les garder, ça arrangerait pas mal de monde, ok?"

Peter se savait méchant mais il en avait vraiment marre. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Sur le bateau, les gens avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de question, alors pourquoi ce crétin persistait-il dans sa bêtise?

"Ok. Désolé."

Le ton n'était ni convaincu, ni convaincant. Peter s'en contenta néanmoins et retourna à son occupation première, défaire le fameux nœud. La navigation se prolongea sur un fleuve calme et il n'eut plus grand-chose à faire.

La soirée arriva bientôt et tous se réunirent sur le pont arrière pour partager le dîner. Après s'être servi un peu de soupe, Peter préféra s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation qui régnait près du feu et s'allongea sur son hamac. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim et les images de morts qui défilaient dans son esprit révulsaient beaucoup trop son estomac pour que celui-ci souhaite recevoir une nourriture quelconque. Il entendit des pas derrière lui alors que le feu était devant. Au bout de cinq jours, il avait prit l'habitude qu'il n'y ait personne à l'avant à part le capitaine, le second et le médecin du bord. Le troisième de ce qu'il avait appelé "les gros tas". Il se releva alors promptement mais ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait lorsque l'on tournait le dos au feu et il ne put rien voir d'autre qu'une silhouette un peu plus grande que lui.

"C'est moi." Lui dit une voix calme et posée alors que son possesseur continuait d'avancer.

Peter relâcha alors ses muscles. Le médecin du bord. Peu bavard, très posé. L'ancien roi l'appréciait énormément. C'était avec lui qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Son attitude taciturne à bord du bateau répondait parfaitement à la nature peu bavarde du médecin. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés mais sur un bateau ou personne passé le crépuscule ne faisait réellement attention au grade de l'autre ils avaient appris à apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Peter s'était même surpris à lui expliquer partiellement pour _qui_ il devait remonter vers le nord, sans vraiment en rajouter plus. Il tenait quand même à garder ses secrets. A l'évocation de frère et sœurs, le médecin avait simplement incliné la tête en signe de compréhension. L'ancien roi s'était alors dit que c'était bien les gens du Sud pour qui la famille était tout qui pouvaient le comprendre.

Néanmoins, c'était surtout suite à ses nombreuses visites dans le cabinet improvisé du docteur qu'ils avaient légèrement appris à se connaître. Peter ne connaissait rien à la mer ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses blessures au début dont la plus sérieuse avait été un sacré coup à la tête qui l'avait fait s'évanouir. Mais apparemment, rien de grave ne s'en était suivi à part une belle bosse.

"Bonsoir docteur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tard sur le pont?"

"Juste envie de flâner. Je n'arrive pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille après avoir vu tous ces morts alors je sors un peu de ma cabine."

"Hum… Je comprends."

Peter se rallongea alors sur son hamac et invita le docteur à s'asseoir.

"Je ne te pensais pas si insensible à la mort. Tu as même l'air _habitué_… "dit le docteur en regardant les rives du fleuve défiler.

"Je ne suis pas insensible! Je… "Peter chercha les mots. "Je..." Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il y était habitué.

"Tu y es habitué?"

Inutile de les trouver vu son interlocuteur. Il jugea inutile de mentir.

"Si on veut…"

"Plus je te connais, plus j'ai du mal à te cerner. Je n'ai aucun droit de regard sur ce que tu veux garder pour toi, je le sais bien, mais tu es vraiment bizarre…"

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Peter qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sortit de son immuable hermétisme. Il avait envi, des fois, d'expliquer au docteur pourquoi il devait remonter vers le Nord. De tout lui raconter depuis le début même… Mais à quoi bon se disait-il alors. Il ne le croirait pas et le prendrait pour un fou.

"Est-ce que vous avez une idée à propos de qui a attaqué ces soldats?" Demanda Peter changeant de sujet.

"Vaguement. Avant qu'on ne s'embarque, on m'a parlé d'un elfe à l'Est qui souhaitait que Narnia ait une créature magique pour roi et non un fils d'Adam ou une fille d'Eve… commença le médecin peu convaincu par ses propres paroles. Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté crédits à ces rumeurs mais c'est tout ce que j'ai…"

Peter ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de piocher dans sa soupe. Elle ne lui semblait pas plus ragoûtante que lorsqu'on la lui avait servi, mais il fallait bien qu'il mange quelque chose, se dit-il.

--

Au contact du manche dans sa paume, Peter se sentit galvanisé. Tellement longtemps… Ce sentiment lui fit peur. Depuis quand aimait-il cet instrument de mort qu'était l'épée? Il en avait toujours eu besoin, mais il ne l'avait jamais aimé? A ses côtés, l'Edenté jouait avec son sabre et le Chauve pinçait la corde de son arc. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il combattrait aux côtés de pirates du Sud… Mais le temps des raisonnements et des discussions était fini. Lorsqu'on allait entrer dans la bataille, on rangeait les pensées dans un coin de son esprit pour ne garder que les sensations et les réflexes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir.

Longtemps, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à Cair Paravel. Coûte que coûte. Et il y arriverait. Pour Lucy. Pour Edmund. Pour Susan. Il y arriverait…

Il fut le premier à se jeter dans la bataille lorsqu'il entendit le cor du parti adverse sonner. A peine sortit du sous-bois dans lequel ils étaient, son œil capta un éclair, sur une montagne, derrière ses ennemis. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder plus longtemps pour savoir ce que c'était. Cair Paravel. Cair Paravel était là. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Et une fois là-bas, il s'arrangerait pour tuer Caspian de ses propres mains s'il le fallait. Pour l'avoir obliger à se battre face à des elfes pour retrouver ses frères et sœurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu régler ses problèmes avec les créatures magiques? Trop occupé par son mariage peut-être?

Ce fut un déchirement dans l'âme de Peter qui eut lieu lorsqu'il planta son épée dans le cœur d'un elfe. Il devait pourtant être leur sauveur… Le sauveur de Narnia. Et le voilà qui tuait ses habitants. Pourrait-on jamais l'appeler à nouveau Peter le Magnifique? Mais il devait les rejoindre, les rejoindre pour les protéger et les éloigner de tout ça. A tout prix… Et il fallait partir, partir loin de Narnia.

Il ne réalisait pas à ce moment là que ce qu'il faisait était la plus grande folie de sa vie. Il avait vu trop de morts, trop de morts pour rien… Il avait trop donné à Narnia. Trop donné de son cœur, de son âme, de son corps… Et elle lui avait tout prit, sans rien lui laisser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui prenne Lucy, Edmund et Lucy. C'était Aslan qui avait raison. Ce n'était PAS leur monde! Ils ne devaient jamais revenir, c'était trop dangereux. Pour les autres mais surtout pour _**eux**_. Pour eux avant tout. Au troisième elfe tué, Peter sentit son estomac chaviré mais il ne pouvait pas vomir.

Narnia lui avait tout prit, y compris sa raison. Elle ne lui avait laissé que sa folie et son désespoir. Cair Paravel… Il fallait qu'il y arrive!

Le claquement du métal contre le métal lui vrillait les oreilles, tout ses sens étaient en alerte mais il ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Aslan…

"Aslan, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?"

--

Susan avait du mal à y croire… Ses yeux auraient reconnu entre mille son frère. Et il était bien là…En train de tuer les elfes! Qu'avaient-ils fait pour être obliger d'en arriver là? Et elle savait qu'à sa place elle aurait fait la même chose parce que la situation ne leur laissait pas le choix… parce que la vie elle-même ne leur laissait pas le choix. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver? Ils ne devaient plus jamais revenir à Narnia. Susan comprenait maintenant pourquoi. C'était tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

La folie… Elle pensait que dans son état ç'aurait pu être une délivrance. Mais plus rien n'aurait été une délivrance à ce stade. Voir son peuple se faire tuer par son roi… Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre. Elle vit Edmund à ses côtés qui avait posé sa main sur les yeux de sa petite sœur. Sur ses joues, perlaient des larmes silencieuses. Puis elle se tourna vers Caspian et Séléné. Elle avait depuis longtemps détourné son regard de la confrontation, plus bas. Elle ne put donc pas voir le regard qu'échangèrent son fiancé et l'ancienne reine. Susan prit soin de faire passer dans son regard toute la haine et le dégoût qui lui inspirait l'ancien prince.

Sur son visage à lui se peignait un air de béatitude incertain. Il était perdu. Mais tout ça, tout ça c'était sa faute! Son frère tuait son propre peuple à cause de lui…

Elle n'avait pas le regard le plus objectif qui soit sur la chose mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait. Si elle l'avait eu, elle aurait vu que Caspian n'y était pour rien. Ou peut-être juste pour pas grand-chose… La roue tourne et un jour ou l'autre une créature magique ou une autre aurait réclamé le trône. Mais pour le moment, Susan avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. De faire en sorte que toute la peur, tout le désespoir, qu'elle ressentait, soit évacués d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ce fut Caspian qui reçut ce regard assassin. Il détourna le visage.

Edmund avait assisté à cet échange muet en silence. Dans ses bras, sa sœur s'était calmée mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre le fracas du métal en contrebas. L'empêcher de le voir n'avait pas à grand-chose finalement et il sentit sa main se mouiller. Elle aussi pleurait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils en arriveraient là… Aslan avait bien raison, ils n'auraient jamais du revenir à Narnia.

--

C'était un rire démoniaque qui résonnait dans les cieux à ce moment-là. Aslan ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer, impuissant ce qui ce passait sur terre à ce moment là...

--

Au début, j'étais en complète panne d'inspiration mais finalement, je viens de sortir le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris… J'ai songé à le poster en deux chapitres mais je n'ai pas trouvé où le couper alors je préfère le garder comme tel. Je change un peu le style pour me rapproche de ce que j'aime beaucoup faire: du dark! Surtout vers la fin. Mais bon, ça ne signifie pas que je suis sado ou que je n'aime pas les fins heureuses ou encore mes personnages mais ça rajoute un aspect psychologique que j'adore…

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	13. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur: **j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de mes revieweurs et de mes lecteurs en chemin alors je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui sont encore là… c'est vraiment grâce à vous que je continue. Pour donner quelques noms merci tout spécialement à alia21 et Helleni.

Bonne lecture!

Flashback

Susan s'était préparé au pire. Elle savait qu'en très exactement quelques minutes elle allait passer de la joie de revoir ses cadets à un sentiment encore inconnu lorsqu'elle allait revoir Caspian. Ce qui n'annonçait pas que du bon. Alors qu'elle se tenait devant les portes grandioses de son ancienne demeure, elle se sentait calme, contrairement à ce quelle avait pensé au départ. Advienne ce que pourra après tout… à ce stade, ce n'était plus vraiment elle qui pouvait décider de ce qui allait arriver.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Susan se retrouva face à face avec Edmund et Lucy. Son cœur fit un bon de sa poitrine mais ils furent les premiers à réagir car, avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tout les deux en train de la serrer dans leur bras. Edmund, qui maintenant avait sa taille avait posé sa tête sur son épaule alors que Lucy qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine l'avait enserrée au niveau de la taille. Elle sentit un énorme poids quitter son cœur et ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes couler. Ils n'avaient jamais été ainsi séparés, dans l'incertitude de savoir ce qui allait arriver aux autres et maintenant, Susan se promettait de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais…

Elle leva alors les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'une grande femme, blonde. La plus belle que Susan ait jamais vu. Celle-ci la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Qui était-ce? Puis elle le vit. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentit ni transporté de joie ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Juste un vieil ami que l'on a à peine eu le temps de connaître et que l'on retrouve. Où étaient passés ses sentiments? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il alla alors se tenir près de la femme blonde et l'évidence frappa alors Susan. Sa femme.

Fin Flashback

"Et tu vois… j'ai quand même survécu!"

Susan se permit alors un sourire mais son frère continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour dans cet état mais c'était bien le cas.

"Peter…"

"Est-ce qu'ils me pardonneront un jour Susan?"

Cette dernière sursauta. C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis son réveil, le matin même. Elle venait de passer la moitié de sa journée à parler à un mur personnifié. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

"Je ne sais pas… Mais on peut tout pardonner à quelqu'un, à condition de le vouloir. J'en suis moi-même un exemple parfait!" Se rappela-t-elle alors. "Avant Bristol, tout le monde vous croyait incapable de me pardonner pour ce que je faisais. Mais après, je me suis rachetée et nous voilà tous réunis à Narnia, comme avant. Et vous m'avez pardonné. Eux aussi te pardonneront alors…"

"Peut-être…"

Son frère se renferma alors dans son mutisme. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et elle se retrouva face à un des pirates qui étaient venus avec Peter. Le médecin plus particulièrement. Malgré tous les médecins qualifiés qu'il y avait à Cair Paravel l'ancien roi lui-même avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui le soigne. Caspian ainsi que les médecins en question s'était offusqués mais Susan avait alors elle aussi insisté. Et elle devait admettre qu'il s'était occupé de son frère à merveille et elle lui en était reconnaissante. En deux jours, il avait réussi à soigner quasiment toutes ses blessures. A part celles de l'esprit, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Il lui fit alors un signe de la tête en direction de la porte. Elle saisit le message et se releva de sa chaise. Avant de sortir elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère. Il la regarda alors d'un regard vide et elle se sentit au bord des larmes. Puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son frère et il se redressa légèrement pour lui aussi l'embrasser sur le front. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de joie de couler. Ils s'en sortiraient, malgré toutes les épreuves que l'on pouvait dresser sur leur chemin, ils s'en sortiraient, tous ensemble.

"On s'en sortira…" lâcha-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère.

"Je sais…"

Flashback

Le fleuve était vraiment avec eux. Alors qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il lui faudrait un minimum de dix jours pour arriver à l'embouchure du fleuve qui menait à Cair Paravel, les voilà arriver au bout d'à peine une semaine. Accoudé à la rambarde du navire, il prenait le temps d'admirer les rives du fleuve qui défilaient à tribord. (gauche). Bientôt, bientôt il arriverait à Cair Paravel et, tous ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution. Ils avaient croisé quelques villes et lorsqu'ils descendaient pour se ravitailler, Peter avait entendu plus que des rumeurs. Une rébellion s'était belle et bien soulevée à l'Est et c'était un elfe qui la menait. Des détracteurs du roi.

Il avait maintenant plus qu'une simple idée sur la raison de leur venue à Narnia. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne se battrait contre des créatures magiques. La prophétie l'avait annoncée comme leur sauveur à tous il y avait de cela un peu plus de 1 300 ans, il ne deviendrait pas leur ennemi et encore leur tueur. Il se devait de rejoindre le reste de sa fratrie et de les mettre en sécurité loin de tout ça. Ils seraient d'accord avec lui, il en était sur. Ce n'était pas Susan qui souhaiterait combattre des créatures magiques, Edmund non plus. Quant à Lucy, c'était inutile de se poser la question. Après les avoir éloigné, il essayerait de trouver un moyen de partir. Il le fallait.

Fin Flashback

Et maintenant, le voilà qui y était à Cair Paravel. Il avait tellement désiré y être depuis deux semaines… Mais à cet instant là, c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui importait. Lors de la bataille, il s'était senti devenir fou, l'espace de quelques heures. Maintenant, il se sentait mieux, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir derrière ces paupières closes le même film qui se répétait. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler à Susan ou même au Médecin, mais à quoi bon? Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

Alors il essayait de régler le problème avec lui-même… Sans y arriver. Il aurait eut besoin… Il ne savait même pas de quoi il aurait eu besoin.

Susan et le médecin s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Il semble aller mieux. Commença le docteur."

"Il semble comme vous dites… Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il a besoin de quelqu'un et moi, moi, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider!"

Elle s'adossa au mur, incapable de se tenir debout. Un instinct primaire lui dictait que c'était de sa faute si son frère était dans cet état mais sa raison et sa logique savait pertinemment que non. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas… Le docteur fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

"Vous avez dormi cette nuit?"

"Je ne crois pas. Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux."

"Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous reposez alors? Je ne pense pas que vous épuisez de cette façon puisse lui être d'un quelconque secours, ma reine."

La réponse arriva, immédiate.

"Je ne suis pas reine."

"Susan la Douce qui n'est pas reine? Où va le monde…" essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

"Vous vous trompez. Nous ne sommes plus les rois et reines de Narnia. Caspian est la roi maintenant, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser. De toute façon, c'était il y a 1 300 ans que les gens m'appelaient comme ça. Je doute que où que ce soit à Narnia, quiconque nous reconnaisse."

Susan essayait surtout de trouver des raisons à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment l'expliquer mais pour elle, elle n'était plus reine. Comme si, depuis le moment où Peter avait combattu, tout trait de noblesse avait disparu de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

"Pour le peuple Narnien, quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours la reine Susan la Douce vous savez. Et je doute que cela change un jour. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Narnia."

"C'était il y a 1 300… Pour ma part, je doute que quelqu'un se rappelle de ce que nous avons fait et qui n'est pas écris dans les légendes."

"C'est faux. Le Sud Unifié, ça vous dit quelque chose? Nous serions toujours en guerre civile sans vous. Et ça, on s'en rappelle. Nos enfants l'apprennent encore à l'école. Et le Traité des Géants? Et tout les autres traités que vous avez signé? Et les guerres que vous avez arrêté? Les enfants l'apprennent encore dans les écoles…"

Susan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tous ces noms lui étaient tellement familiers. C'était elle et Edmund qui avaient signé de leur main le Traité des Géants alors que Peter, encore plus au Sud, bataillait avec ses troupes pour arrêter la guerre civile dans le Sud. Ils avaient signé tout les quatre le traité du Sud Unifié. Et 1 300 ans après, tout ça était encore en vigueur. Elle avait du mal à y croire mais en même temps, elle se sentait heureuse que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'ait pas disparu.

Devant son air ébahi, le médecin lui fit un nouveau hochement de tête.

"Aller dormir ma reine. Je m'occupe de votre frère. Je pense que maintenant, il peut voir son frère et son autre sœur."

"Je crois aussi."

Susan n'avait pas voulu que Lucy et Edmund voient leur grand frère dans l'état où il était. Mais maintenant, elle se disait que ce pouvait être bénéfique pour lui. Il lui avait parlée, il lui avait sourie. Bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve. En parlant de rêve, elle tombait de sommeil. Elle entendit alors des pas résonner dans le couloir et elle put voir arriver une haute silhouette aux cheveux d'or. Séléné. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau, elle prit la parole.

"Il va mieux?"

Ça peut aller, oui. Lui répondit Susan.

"Dame Séléné, si vous accompagniez la reine Susan à ses appartements? La voir vaciller ainsi m'inquiète sachant qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit."

Susan n'eut que la force d'acquiescer alors que Séléné passait un bras sous le sien. Elle, ainsi que tout les autres membres du palais, avait apprit à appliquer les conseils du médecin sans ciller. Même les autres médecins ne trouvaient rien à y redire. Il avait réussi à faire en deux jours ce qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu faire en une semaine et il avait ainsi reçu un respect mérité de la part de tout le monde pour cela.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait au bras de Séléné légèrement vacillante, elle se retourna vers le médecin et lui dit, faiblement.

"Restez avec Edmund et Lucy au début…"

"Bien sur, je vais d'ailleurs les faire appeler. Vous pouvez être tranquille."

Un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel pour les aider, voilà ce qu'était ce médecin. Peter savait mieux choisir ses amis qu'elle. En ce moment, beaucoup d'anges tombés du ciel venaient l'aider alors qu'il était rare qu'elle le mérite, songea-t-elle en se rappelant Bristol et son ange aux yeux verts qui l'y avait sauvée.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux bien loin du couloir où se trouvait Peter, Susan réalisa pleinement avec qui elle était. Sa femme. Enfin, sa future femme. Elle leva ses yeux vers elle car elle était plus grande. La belle blonde lui rendit son regard mais Susan rabaissa le sien. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait engager la conversation…

--

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de son frère, Edmund n'arrivait à ressentir aucune joie. Il était bien trop inquiet pour ça. Il savait très bien que sa grande sœur ne les avait pas empêchés de venir lui rendre visite à cause de ses blessures physiques… Il n'était pas dupe. Elle voulait juste leur éviter de le voir car il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Mais, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte et que son regard se posait sur Peter, sa joie revint. Il leur souriait. Comme le grand frère parfait qu'il avait toujours été…

Lucy qui lui tenait la main la lâcha soudain et se rua vers son grand frère. Sans faire attention, elle sauta sur le lit et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Alors il éclata de rire. Edmund se dit que c'était sans doute la seule thérapie qu'il lui fallait. Maintenant, tout allait aller mieux. Lucy elle aussi riait, heureuse, dans les bras de son frère. Aussi heureuse que lui de tous se retrouver. Il ne manquait que Susan et le moment aurait été parfait. Mais elle était fatiguée. Il irait la voir après, se promit-il.

Ce fut alors à son tour de s'avancer vers son grand frère. Celui-ci desserra son étreinte autour de Lucy et le regarda venir. Arrivé tout près, Edmund ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Son frère lui sourit alors il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui aussi enserra son grand frère, de la même manière qu'il avait fait avec Susan. Lucy les regardait en souriant.

Médecin, encore sur le pas de la porte, souriait de toutes ses dents. En voyant ça, il comprenait aisément la volonté du mousse à vouloir à tout prix les retrouver. Car justement, ça n'avait pas de prix de les voir tous réunis là, sur le même lit. Tout simplement heureux… Les jours sombres de la bataille étaient passés. Le nouveau mousse s'en sortirait. Il le savait en tant que médecin. Au bout d'un moment, il se dit qu'il en avait assez vu et il s'éclipsa discrètement. Il valait mieux les laisser seul. Dans un coin de son esprit, néanmoins, il réalisait que ces trois gamins plus paumés les uns que les autres, étaient les Anciens Rois et Reines de Narnia… Il attendit de ne plus être à portée de voix pour éclater de rire.

Lucy était enfin apaisée. Apaisée de les savoir tous ensemble. Maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait rien leur faire… Car unis, ils étaient les plus forts. Elle regarda ses deux frères se sourirent. Ils se tournèrent alors vers elle et Peter tendit ses bras et l'y prit.

Oui… ils s'en sortiraient, se dit-elle sans savoir qu'elle répétait exactement les mêmes paroles que sa grande sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Maintenant, tout va aller mieux, hein?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant à la fois Peter et Edmund.

Et ce fut à l'unisson qu'ils répondirent:

"Promis."

--

Mais c'était sans compter les dieux, hauts dans le ciel, qui n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux. Mais en haut comme en bas, chacun savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le dénouement était proche.

--

Voilà, voilà! La fin s'annonce… J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un peu plus d'espoir dans ce chapitre quand même!


	14. Sweet Love Stories

**Note de l'auteur:** je tiens à faire une confession… au bout de 13 chapitres écrit sur Narnia avec du Susan/ Caspian, je n'ai toujours pas vu le film! Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette relation n'existe pas dans les livres c'est-à-dire que je survis depuis le début à l'aide de la bande annonce et de quelques extraits que j'ai vu sur Allociné! Vive le Web! Chez moi, le cinéma est une technologie un peu trop avancée…

Vu qu'à un moment ou un autre je devrais bien les mettre face à face, j'aimerai autant que ce soit en sachant exactement à quoi se résume leur relation… Je sais que c'est pas très cool ce que je fais mais si quelqu'un voulait bien me dire très simplement dans une review ce qu'il s'est passé ça me sauverait la vie! J'essaie malgré tout à chaque fois d'aller l'acheter le DivX mais je n'ai jamais le temps et puis la qualité d'image… Alors j'en appel à vous! Merci mille fois d'avance!!

Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un peu "break"!

--

Peter se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

"Alors Doc', quand est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrai sortir?" Demanda-t-il au médecin en utilisant un surnom venant de son monde qu'il avait trouvé adapté durant sa convalescence.

"Pas avant un moment, je pense."

"Pourquoi?" S'insurgea Peter. "Je vais beaucoup mieux!"

"C'est moi le médecin je te rappelle. C'est moi qui décide."

Peter ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, tic qu'il avait très rapidement acquis en 4 jours de repos forcé. Au moins avait-il de la chance, la vue était magnifique. Un pêcher en fleurs lui offraient la vue de ses branches alors qu'au loin se découpait entre sa cime la vue de l'océan, quelques falaises plus loin. Entre temps, une végétation luxuriante offrait sa vue à un Peter émerveillé chaque matin un peu plus de la voir toujours au rendez-vous. Le beau temps était lui là et les couleurs semblaient plus vives les unes que les autres à mesure que la journée avançait. Le soir, il voyait la lune se lever sur la mer en face de lui et tout se découpait alors en ombre chinoise, noir sur argenté. Les fleurs se rétractaient et il ne restait plus à sa vue que ce dôme splendide et énorme qui lui rappelait que quoi qu'il arrive, la terre continuait toujours de tourner.

Sa chambre était elle aussi agréable malgré la présence de trop de blanc à son goût. Point qui s'était arrangé à sa demande d'ailleurs. Ses draps blancs avaient été les premiers à disparaître, à son plus grand plaisir. Ceci passé, la pièce lui avait tout de suite semblée beaucoup plus agréable. Il se remettait lentement, mais sûrement, de tout les évènement qui avait eut lieu depuis qu'il avait mit pied à terre. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement, il le sentait au fond de lui, mais peut-être pouvait-il laisser le passé à sa place: derrière lui.

Doc' s'était assis sur une chaise près de la porte et le regardait. Il avait fait en sorte de ne jamais le laisser seul depuis qu'il était réveillé. Ce qui avait assuré de longues discussions entre Peter et lui.

"Dis-moi… Lorsque tu étais roi, tu n'as jamais songé à trouver une reine pour le royaume?"

La question arriva de façon tellement inopinée que Peter resta d'abord quelques secondes à regarder Doc' avant de songer à trouver une réponse. Il ne mentait pas à Doc' alors il répondit honnêtement.

"Si, bien sûr."

"Uniquement pour trouver une reine au royaume ou alors parce que tu étais amoureux?"

"J'étais amoureux. Vraiment amoureux."

"Alors pourquoi ne t'étais-tu pas marié?"

Peter soupesa le pour et le contre quelques instants puis il décida de dire l'entière vérité.

"C'était une nymphe, imaginez un peu le topo. Vous croyez vraiment que la cour aurait accepté une nymphe pour reine?" Peter accompagna ses propos d'un rire acerbe.

"Ce que pensaient les gens comptaient plus que tes sentiments?"

Peter avait l'impression de revivre une même scène à plus de mille ans d'intervalle.

"Moi, je m'en fichais. Mais pour elle… Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'enfer que c'est de devoir survivre à tous ces imbéciles en costume qui vous méprisent simplement pour ce que vous êtes."

"Noble geste… Et comment a-t-elle réagi?"

"Oh elle… Elle, elle s'en fichait royalement. Du moment qu'elle était avec moi, c'était ses paroles, elle était prête à affronter n'importe quoi."

L'ancien roi sentit sa gorge se serrer en prononçant ses paroles. Il se rappelait de cette scène comme si elle avait eut lieu le jour même et pas il y avait mille ans de cela à Narnia et chez lui près de deux ans… De toute façon, cette histoire n'existait plus dans ce monde. Il savait qu'elle était sans doute encore en vie quelque part. Mais certainement marié à un bel elfe et reine d'un royaume. Elle avait eu 1 303 ans pour oublier alors que lui n'en avait eu que deux… Et lui ne pouvait pas si facilement oublier son premier amour.

"Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit partie?"

"Je ne voulais pas lui imposer un enfer pareil alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour l'éloigner."

"Quoi?"

"Je l'ai repoussée…"

"Crétin."

Peter se renfrogna. Pourquoi personne n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre lorsqu'il expliquait tout ça? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il l'aimait trop pour ça. C'était si dur à comprendre?

"Mais les nymphes sont immortelles… Elle doit encore être en vie."

"Mariée et reine, effectivement. Pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité par rapport à ma vie amoureuse?"

"Comme ça… Tu l'aimes encore?"

"Pour moi, deux ans seulement se sont écoulés. Et oui, je l'aime encore…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Au début, il avait souvent réfuté cette vérité pure et simple mais au bout d'un moment, il avait réalisé qu'il ne prêtait jamais aucune attention à toutes ses filles qui lui tournaient autour et que les seules qu'il prenait la peine de regarder lui ressemblaient étrangement, à elle… Il s'était alors donné du temps, pour oublier. Même après leur seconde visite à Narnia, il n'avait pu se résoudre à oublier. Il avait alors renoncé à lutter. Le temps effaçait tout, il l'avait apprit. Il effacerait cet amour de jeunesse aussi…

"Et qui te dit, qu'elle, elle ne t'a pas oubliée?"

"Vous rigolez Doc'?" S'esclaffa Peter. "M'attendre 1 303 ans?"

"L'amour… Tu connais?"

Peter hésita quelques secondes entre faire la tête et éclater de rire. Il opta finalement pour la secondes solution et son rire résonna jusqu'au couloir où une personne en particulier était là pour écouter…

Ecouter aux portes n'était certes pas très poli mais Leya s'en fichait un peu à ce moment précis. C'était Lucy qui lui avait demandée… non, pardon, obligée, à venir voir son frère. Selon elle, il y avait certaines choses à régler et c'était le moment idéal pour le faire. Leya n'était pas forcément de l'avis de la jeune fille mais il avait bien fallut qu'elle s'y plie. Pour sa part, elle aurait volontiers attendu encore un peu, histoire d'être réellement prête à le revoir.

Mais ce qu'elle entendait… elle était quelqu'un d'un naturel heureux mais elle se sentait flotter de joie! Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce qu'elle ressentait alors elle se contentait d'être heureuse, tout simplement.

D'un coup, l'inattendu de la situation frappa Susan de plein fouet. Elle était en train de rire avec celle qui était supposée être sa concurrente directe dans la chambre de celle-ci comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde! Sa crise de fou rire s'accentua, si c'était possible, et Séléné se mit à tousser après avoir bu de travers alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Si on avait demandé à une des deux la raison de ce fou rire, il était probable qu'aucune ne s'en souvienne…

Depuis que la future reine avait raccompagné Susan à sa chambre après qu'elle ait passée une nuit entière à veiller son grand frère, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées. Séléné avait fait le premier pas en disant ce jour-là à Susan qu'elle serait ravie de la revoir et donc avait programmé un futur rendez-vous. L'ancienne grande reine se doutait bien à ce moment-là qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose dans la tête de la fiancée de Caspian mais elle n'était pas non plus contre de remettre les pendules quelques peu à l'heure.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans les jardins du palais et avaient donc eu toute une après-midi pour discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Susan avait très rapidement compris que Séléné aimait beaucoup Caspian et qu'elle s'inquiétait des sentiments que l'ancien prince avait pour elle. Elle avait alors énormément apprécié l'honnêteté de la fille de l'étoile lorsqu'elle celle-ci lui avait franchement demandé de lui raconter comment ils s'étaient connus. Susan s'était alors exécutée puis ç'avait été à son tour de vouloir connaître les détails que lui avaient cachés ses cadets puis ceux que personne ne connaissait à propos de leur vie de fiancée.

Les deux jeunes femmes, à leur propre surprise, se découvrirent des affinités et un sens de l'humour quasi similaire. Séléné ne posa pas non plus la question qu'elle souhaitait réellement et, ce jour-là, Susan ne souhaita pas prendre les devants. Cair Paravel semblait suspendu dans une bulle imprenable sur sa montagne. Les elfes qui en faisaient le siège en contrebas n'étaient pas une menace immédiate, pas après les pertes qu'ils avaient subies (les pirates en soient remerciés!). Alors tous au château prenaient le temps de se reconstruire après presque une semaine entière d'attente puis une bataille qui avait mis les nerfs de tous à vifs.

Elles se revirent plusieurs fois et ce devait être la deuxième fois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de la future reine. Susan avait fait en sorte de s'occuper pendant que Leya irait voir son frère. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester seule, les bras croisés, à attendre de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

"Et ça ne te fait rien, maintenant, de te dire que tu es une légende?" Demanda Séléné lorsqu'elle finit par se calmer.

"Si, bien sur…" Répondit Susan. "Je trouve ça extraordinaire, mais le plus important pour moi c'est ce qu'on a pu faire pour aider Narnia. Si après, les gens s'en souviennent, c'est bien aussi…"

"Quelle modestie, Reine Susan!" Cette dernière put d'ailleurs déceler un début de fou rire derrière ces paroles.

"Je ne suis pas modeste! C'est que la vérité." Se défendit l'ancienne reine.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a appelée Susan la Douce? Je ne dis pas que c'est faux!" Réagit alors tout de suite Séléné. "Mais ce n'est pas forcément ta qualité qui saute la première aux yeux…"

"Pour ça… Faut demander à Aslan. C'est lui qui nous a donné nos noms de sacres mais selon certain il a été devin puisque avec le temps c'est justement devenu ma qualité première. Comme pour Edmund, Lucy et Peter."

"C'est un dieu après tout." Ajouta Séléné.

"Un dieu dont l'aide serait précieuse en ce moment." Lui répondit à mi voix Susan.

Séléné se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Et ton frère… il va mieux?"

"Beaucoup mieux, oui. Nous voir l'a aidé. Apparemment, il a affronté trop d'épreuves avant d'arriver devant Cair Paravel et là… là, il a été obligé de tuer son propre peuple. Je doute qu'il y ait pire supplice pour un roi. Il n'a pas voulu me raconter son voyage avec les pirates en détails," ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'une voix navrée. "J'ai peur qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance…"

"Mais non Susan!" S'empressa de la réconforter Séléné. "Il a juste besoin de temps après tout ce qu'il a affronté. C'est normal qu'il préfère oublier pour l'instant, un jour, tu verras, il pourra à nouveau tout te raconter."

"Mais le problème, c'est qu'il faut que ce jour soit proche." Débuta Susan. "C'est la guerre Séléné, que la cour puante de Cair Paravel le veuille ou non, il faudra prendre les épées et aller se battre, avec un côté ou un autre. Dans la bataille qui s'annonce, personne ne pourra rester neutre. Et Narnia a besoin de Peter le Magnifique pour s'en sortir. Il faut qu'il laisse ses démons derrière lui et pour ça, il faut qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un."

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Séléné.

"C'est pour ça que tu as fait en sorte que la nymphe qui voyageait avec toi aille le voir… Laisse-moi deviner, ils se connaissent?"

"Excellente réponse… S'il ne s'est pas ouvert à moi, peut-être qu'il s'ouvrira à elle."

"Je rêve là… Susan la Douce est une manipulatrice en puissance!"

Susan éclata de rire.

"Tu ne connais pas le dixième de l'histoire pour juger. "La nymphe avec qui je voyage" comme tu l'appelles, aurait pu être la troisième Grande Reine de Narnia durant l'Ancien Temps. Et devant moi et Lucy. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"La roi Peter…marié à une nymphe? Mais la cour…"

Susan la coupa.

"Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Narnia où les rois et reines qui l'ont sauvée se retrouvent toujours avec un cœur brisé sur les bras, de tout temps…"

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé ses paroles que Susan réalisa pleinement leur portée. Elle et Caspian… Elle leva les yeux vers Séléné et vit qu'elle aussi avait comprit les mots dans ce sens. Il était inutile d'essayer de s'en sortir avec un stupide " ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire".

"Excuse moi…"

"Ce n'est rien. La coupa Séléné. Son choix n'est pas encore fait tu sais." Inutile de préciser celui de qui. "Il t'aime. Plus que moi."

"C'est faux…"

"Ne nie pas l'évidence Susan. Rappelle-toi mes pouvoirs."

"Mais moi je devrais retourner dans mon monde, alors que toi… C'est ici ton monde. Ça aussi, ça compte."

"Beaucoup moins que les sentiments. La dernière fois, vous aviez à peine eut le temps de vous connaître alors que là… Je ne pense pas que les conflits qui agitent Narnia puissent être résolus d'ici demain. Tu te rapprocheras bien de lui, à un moment ou à un autre..."

Voyant venir la chose, grosse comme une montagne, Susan s'exclama, indignée:

"Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille alors que vous êtes fiancés! T'es devenue folle!"

"Non, je suis logique. Pour savoir laquelle de nous deux il aime, il va bien falloir qu'il soit sur de ses sentiments envers toi comme envers moi. Et je te ferai remarquer que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole depuis que tu es là… Enfin, à ma connaissance."

"Non… Tu as raison, mais je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop pour Peter. Entre ma famille et Caspian, le choix est vite fait. Elle passera toujours avec lui, avant quiconque même."

"Mais maintenant ton frère a retrouvé sa dulcinée, il va beaucoup mieux, je ne doute pas que dès qu'il quittera son lit il se dépêchera d'aller remettra les pendules à l'heure avec le roi (Susan se permit un sourire) et toi, tu peux penser à toi."

"Comment se fait-il que tu réagisses… Je veux dire, on dirait que tu… Que ça ne compte pas pour toi?"

"Oh que si ça compte et, justement, il n'y que de cette façon que je pourrai savoir s'il tient vraiment à moi."

"Tu n'es pas…jalouse?"

"Je suis la fille d'une étoile, rappelle-t-en bien Susan. Je ressemble aux filles d'Eve mais je suis quand même au-dessus de nombre de vos bassesses… La jalousie est une de ces choses dont je laisse l'entière exclusivité aux hommes."

Susan se sentit estomaqué devant ce discours si pragmatique mais en même temps, elle enviait la belle blonde. A sa place, elle aurait été incapable de réagir avec le même sang froid que la future reine. Elle était une fille d'Eve, elle.

"Je ferai en sorte de lui parler alors." Dit-elle à Séléné.

"Problème réglé donc."

"Apparemment."

Susan se cala encore plus confortablement qu'elle ne l'était déjà sur sa chaise et dirigea son regard vers le balcon. Elle se doutait qu'elle éprouvait exactement le même sentiment que Leya lorsque Lucy lui avait demandé d'aller voir son frère.

La première pensée cohérente de Peter lorsque Leya passa le pas de la porte fut de maudire Doc'. La seconde, de s'émerveiller devant la nymphe. Mille trois cent ans… Et c'était comme si elle avait à peine prit un an de plus. Et toujours, toujours aussi belle que la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Jamais, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il s'était dit qu'elle avait pu user de sa magie sur lui car la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, le pacte n'avait pas encore été signé. Et il avait raison.

La première pensée de Leya, plus terre à terre, fut de se demander comment il allait la trouver. Si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, comme Séléné, elle aurait su qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Aucun des deux ne vit Doc' quitter la pièce. Sa place n'était plus là.

La nymphe s'avança vers le lit de Peter et s'installa à son chevet. Leur regard ne s'était pas quitté, comme si un fil invisible les relier. Il souleva sa main pour l'approcher de son visage, comme s'il doutait qu'elle fut vraiment là. A mi chemin, elle tendit sa main vers la sienne et enlaça ses doigts au sien.

"Je ne rêve pas?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Tout est vrai."

Elle sentit sa prise autour de ses doigts se resserrer. Il se redressa petit à petit pour se retrouver à son niveau, sans lâcher sa main.

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel…"

"Chut." Le coupa-t-elle. "J'imagine… J'imagine parce que je ressens la même chose."

Elle se releva de la chaise pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un temps infini. Ils rattrapaient tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble…

Chapitre entièrement romantique qui a été un peu dur à écrire mais faut bien que les intrigues amoureuses soient résolues, comme tout le reste… J'espère que le résultat est concluant, j'ai essayé d'éviter les mièvreries en gardant le romantisme, je doute que ce soit spécialement réussi mais c'est la première fois que j'ai écris quelque chose comme ça alors faut me pardonner… :( Programme du prochain chapitre ( normalement) éclaircissement d'à peu près toute la zone d'ombre du voyage de Peter donc faut s'attendre à nouveau à une partie sombre, et peut-être scène entre Caspian et Susan mais je sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'écrire au prochain chapitre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	15. Un Long Périple

**Note de l'auteur: **Alors là, première chose à faire un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque merci à toutes les personnes qui ont répondu à mon appel quant à me donner des précisions sur la relation Susan/Caspian. Alors merci à alia21 pour son résumé détailler et surtout à mayura09 pour avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer des amv! Grand merci… Beaucoup de personnes m'ont parlées de YouTube etc… Malheureusement, chez moi, on y a pas accès…

Bonne lecture!

--

Il était rare que les pirates émettent une opinion contraire à celle du capitaine c'est pourquoi lorsque Peter défia ce dernier en affirmant qu'ils ne devaient pas continuer la navigation sur le fleuve, tout un chacun à bord du bateau le dévisagea se demandant s'il était réellement devenu fou. Certain se surprirent même à penser que son fameux coup sur la tête n'avait de conséquences que maintenant. La surprise augmenta lorsque le capitaine, au lieu de le punir en le mettant de ronde ou quelque chose dans ce genre, lui demanda de venir discuter avec lui dans sa cabine. Ce fut sans doute à partir de ce moment-là que le reste des membres de l'équipage comprirent que le nouveau mousse n'était certainement pas "juste un gamin rencontré sur les docks" comme l'avait dit le capitaine lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le bateau.

Peter se serait contenté d'aller discuter avec le capitaine sur le pont arrière s'il n'avait pas su que même là-bas, des oreilles indiscrètes traînaient. Mais être dans cette cabine ne le mettait pas non plus à l'aise. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre au meilleur, comme au pire.

"Assieds-toi."

Peter se dit qu'il devait trouver essayer de trouver une chaise mais se contenta finalement d'un tapis lorsqu'il réalisa qu'on ne trouvait pas de chaises sur un bateau. Le capitaine le regarda alors quelques secondes en silence. Durant ce laps de temps, l'ancien roi put réaliser à quel point la transition de "l'Edenté" à "capitaine" s'était faite inconsciemment dans son esprit. L'homme qu'il regardait en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait considéré comme un gros tas la première fois qu'il avait vu. Ou peut-être était-ce son regard qui avait changé…

"Qui es-tu réellement?"

Peter eut l'impression que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un "o" muet. Lorsqu'il essaya de la refermer, il ne put que se mordre la lèvre car il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. C'était bien la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport," répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils bien qu'au fond de lui il le connaisse.

"Eh bien, je vais t'éclairer dans ce cas-là." Commença le capitaine en s'asseyant lui aussi. "Premièrement, je te rencontre vêtu d'une chemise sale, sans doute abandonnée, en train de poser des questions sur un roi que tous dans le Sud nous détestons pas pour ce qu'il fait mais plutôt pour ce qu'il ne _fait pas_. Alors que j'essaie de t'inculquer les bonnes manières, et je te ferai savoir que j'étais légèrement ivre ce qui expliquait mon comportement, tu me tords le poignet, me prends mon arme et me la pointe sur la gorge. Sais-tu combien de personnes dans le Sud sont capable d'une telle chose?"

Réalisant que ce n'était pas une question pour la forme, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Peter s'empressa de répondre:

"Non, aucune idée."

"Deux. Mon second, que tu connais, et mon père. Et les deux ont au moins l'avantage de faire mon gabarit contrairement à toi.  
Deuxièmement, tu dis que tu souhaites remonter vers le Nord malgré le fait que les moussons soient proches, chose quasi suicidaire. A partir de là et après voir vu ce dont tu es capable, je me dis que tu ferais un bon mousse. Que tu aimes le roi ne rentrait plus vraiment en compte à ce stade là."

Il se tut mais Peter savait que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la parole.

"Troisièmement, lorsque l'on a vu ce charnier sur la rive, tu t'es porté _volontaire_ pour descendre à terre. Aucune personne normale et de bon sens n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Je ne savais pas ce que tu cherchais, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire la pirogue, alors je t'ai pris. Et là… Je dois bien dire que j'étais épatée du sang froid dont tu as preuve en t'approchant des corps. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, et encore moins chez quelqu'un de ton âge.  
Et maintenant… Maintenant, tu me dis qu'il ne faut pas continuer à descendre le fleuve pour rejoindre la mer, qu'il faut s'arrêter ici un certain temps. Alors, je repose ma question, qui es-tu?"

Peter baissa sa tête et regarda les motifs du tapis.

"Je doute que ce soit la bonne question. Si vous m'aviez demandé "pourquoi" je vous conseille de ne pas descendre le fleuve, j'aurai pu vous répondre mais là… Je suis désolé."

"Très bien…" Renonça au bout de quelques secondes d'échange muet le capitaine. "Pourquoi me déconseille-tu de continuer à descendre le fleuve?"

"A cause des rumeurs qui courent sur la rive. Depuis plusieurs petits villages où nous nous arrêtons pour nous approvisionner, j'entends parler de bateau de ravitaillements ou de marchandises qui ne reviennent pas. Avec tous les troubles qui sévissent en ce moment, je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de la rébellion. Je ne pense donc pas que ce soit la meilleure idée du monde pour un navire d'humains de continuer à descendre la rivière."

L'ancien roi ne s'était pas vraiment attendu au puissant éclat de rire qui allait suivre venant du capitaine.

"Il semble que tu oublies quelque chose! C'est nous les pirates! C'est nous qui attaquons les autres bateaux, pas l'inverse!"

"Les bateaux humains! Avez-vous déjà tenté de vous attaquez à un navire d'elfes ou alors d'Etres de la Mer? J'espère pour vous que la réponse est non…"

"Effectivement. Mais ce genre de navire ne navigue pas en cette période et encore moins sur le fleuve."

"Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dis? C'est la rébellion! Maintenant, ils naviguent partout!"

Peter n'avait pas réalisé le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais maintenant, si. Et alors… songea-t-il. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le capitaine ne lui fit aucune remarque.

"Comment se fait-il que tu croies dur comme fer en cette rumeur de rébellion?"

Peter se retint de dire "Parce que c'est la seule raison possible et plausible pour que je sois de retour à Narnia alors qu'Aslan m'avait dit que je ne devais jamais revenir!" et se contenta d'un simple:

"Le charnier que nous avons vu et les navires disparus en font plus qu'une rumeur."

"…"

Là, il avait marqué un point.

"Qui es-tu?"

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules, se leva et sortit de la cabine. A l'extérieur, régnait une agitation dont ils avaient été coupés alors qu'ils étaient dans la cabine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Peter à la première personne qui passa devant lui.

"Un navire est revenu. Quasiment tous ses membres d'équipages sont gravement blessés."

Que le capitaine veuille le suivre ou non, Peter descendait du navire. Et si encore une fois le capitaine souhaitait entraîner son équipage à une mort certaine, libre à lui. Peter devait retrouver ses frères et sœurs.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu as raison. Je jette l'ancre dans ce port et nous descendons dans cette ville, histoire d'en savoir plus."

Peter se retourna et se retrouva face au capitaine et à son second, le Chauve. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de se diriger vers la passerelle du bateau. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'avait vu les membres de l'autre équipage.

Fin Flashback

Il leva alors les yeux vers Leya et Susan qui l'écoutait raconter son histoire.

"Je n'ai rien pu tirer des membres d'équipage alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai pris la route de Cair Paravel qui est à peu près à 2 jours de marche de l'endroit où j'étais."

"Mais, dans cette ville… "commença Susan.

"Dans cette ville, j'ai rencontré Trompillon. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment là que l'enfer a commencé…"

Susan et Leya échangèrent un regard. Elles commençaient à s'attendre au pire et Susan se sentait rassuré de ne pas avoir autorisé Edmund et Lucy à assister à cette conversation.

Flashback

Il repéra la silhouette du Cher Petit Ami de Lucy de loin. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un détachement de gardes du roi. Puis le nain détourna le regard de ses troupes et ses yeux se posèrent sur Peter. L'ancien roi s'était attendu à un air béat de surprise, il ne fut pas déçu. Mais ce fut à ce moment là que Trompillon commit une bêtise.

"Peter le Magnifique…" ce fut des mots audibles principalement par la troupe à ses côtés mais très vite ce fut comme une coulée d'eau qui se déverse et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur la place le regardaient.

L'intéressé ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cet élan de la part du nain mais son regard pointé sur lui indiqua à toutes les personnes présentes qui il était. Ils étaient près de Cair Paravel et cette ville comportait sûrement des personnes qui l'avaient déjà vu. Le secret qu'il avait gardé venait de voler en éclat. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à tous les membres d'équipages du navire qui le regardaient fixement. Leur expression en aurait fait rire plus d'un mais l'humeur de Peter n'était pas à la rigolade.

"Tout s'explique…" Lâcha à mi-voix le Chauve.

Peter redirigea son regard vers Trompillon qui s'était avancé vers lui.

"Grand Roi… Que… Que faites-vous ici? Vous… vous n'étiez pas supposé revenir?

"Non…"

Peter s'était rarement sentit aussi mal à l'aise. Trompillon posa alors un genou à terre et se prosterna devant lui. Comme un même homme, toutes les personnes sur la place se prosternèrent également. Il se retourna et put voir avec sentiment d'effroi que quasiment tout les pirates s'étaient également agenouillés. Sauf le capitaine, le second et le médecin. Eux le regardaient fixement, comme si leur vie dépendait de ce regard. Il les comprenait tout de même un peu. Ils avaient considéré pendant une semaine un grand roi comme un mousse. Ils devaient sans doute l'assimiler avant de pouvoir l'accepter.

"Relevez-vous, tous."

Tout son orgueil était revenu à la charge et à nouveau, le sentiment d'être roi lui dictait sa conduite. Tout un chacun se releva d'un même mouvement et tous le regardèrent fixement. Néanmoins, son regard à lui se posa sur Trompillon.

"Des explications ne seraient pas de trop, je pense." Commença-t-il.

"Alors vous n'êtes pas au courant?"

"Et c'est bien pour ça que des explications s'imposent."

Alors que Trompillon commençait à s'éloigner pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, Peter se retourna vers les pirates. Il s'avança vers le capitaine afin qu'un minimum de gens l'entendent.

"Vous savez maintenant qui je suis."

"Et beaucoup de choses s'éclaircissent."

"J'imagine."

"Le nain attends."

Peter souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, avant de partir, pour l'avoir accueilli à son bord et l'avoir aidé malgré toutes les questions en suspens à son propos. Le capitaine sembla lire dans ses pensées comme il le faisait toujours et dit:

"Je ne me serai pas envolé d'ici que tu aies fini."

L'ancien roi se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit le nain près de sa troupe. Il reconnut certains visages telmarins, il ne savait pas dans quel camp ils étaient à l'époque et ça ne lui importait pas vraiment.

Les explications de Trompillon furent brèves. Un elfe voulait prendre la place de Caspian car il disait que le nouveau roi n'avait rien fait pour les créatures magiques. De plus en plus de monde se ralliait à sa cause, jour après jour, et il commettait des carnages dans tout le royaume, principalement des troupes du roi qui ne pouvaient se défendre face à la magie. Des fils d'Adam avaient également rejoint sa cause, les détracteurs du roi, comme il en existait dans tous les royaumes.

Peter ne s'était pas attendu à un résumé si bref mais au moins beaucoup de points jusque là sombre s'éclairaient. Tout d'un coup, il sentit le sol trembler. Croyant que son imagination jouait des tours, il se tourna vers Trompillon et vit que ce dernier était sur le point de tomber. Il le rattrapa à temps et sortit du sous-bois dans lequel lui et le nain s'était mis pour discuter.

Un carnage commençait à avoir lieu sous ses yeux. Des elfes surgissaient de toutes part…

Il était désarmé et portait un nain, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais très rapidement, un des pirates se retrouva à ses côtés et lui fourra un couteau dans les mains. C'était mieux que rien, songea-t-il amer.

Tout autour de lui, la bataille faisait rage. Tout ce qu'il entendait se confondait en un même et unique bourdonnement quasi insupportable à des oreilles qui n'étaient pas habituées à une bataille. Néanmoins les siennes l'étaient et ce fut comme une vieille habitude pour lui de rentrer dans la bataille. Sa première priorité fut de se diriger vers les pirates. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais un besoin impérieux lui dictait de se rendre là-bas. Un couteau n'était pas d'une très grande aide mais les quelques elfes qui vinrent se placer sur son chemin le regrettèrent, ou plutôt, n'eurent pas le temps de le regretter…

A ce moment là, l'idée qu'il tuait son peuple ne lui effleurait pas réellement l'esprit. Ces gens les avaient attaqués et pour ça part il était redevable envers certaines personnes donc il allait les aider. Il avait déjà combattu des créatures magiques face à Jadis, il pouvait bien recommencer… Il arriva finalement près des pirates. Ceux-ci se défendaient assez bien, enfin pour la plupart. Peter se joignit à eux avec son couteau… Piètre aide se dit-il!

Ce fut alors du coin de l'œil qu'il capta une image qui le hanterait bien longtemps. Alors qu'un elfe lui donnait du fil à retordre, il vit un autre se diriger vers le capitaine qui se battait déjà avec un. Aussi bon maître d'armes que l'on soit, on ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec deux elfes à la fois. Humainement impossible. Le capitaine ne le vit pas venir. Et ce fut par une lâche traîtrise qu'il mourut. Une épée dans le dos. De la pire manière qui soit. Un bruit quasi inhumain s'échappa de la gorge du Chauve lorsque lui aussi vit la scène. Peter ne réalisa pas que son cri était mêlé à celui du second. Certains auraient dit que c'était la meilleure mort pour un pirate. L'ancien roi n'était plus de cet avis. Ce fut comme dans un cauchemar qu'il vit le sang s'étaler sur la tunique de celui qui l'avait accueilli à son bord. Dos à lui, celui qu'il avait appelé l'Edenté plia les genoux et toucha le sol. Plus tard, Peter remercierait le ciel qu'il ne fut pas face à lui et qu'il ne puisse donc pas voir les yeux révulsés du tué comme le Chauve qui, lui, regardait son ami rejoindre le sol…

Dans un geste de rage et sans vraiment le vouloir, il planta son couteau dans le cœur de l'elfe en face de lui et l'y laissa. Il se jeta en arrière et se saisit de l'épée tombée du défunt capitaine. Les deux elfes ne purent rien y faire, ils le rejoignirent bientôt sur le sol. Le Chauve continuait de regarder son ami, mort, sans réagir. Il ne restait plus aucun combattant près des pirates. A vrai dire, il ne restait plus aucun elfe dans les alentours.

Peter laissa choir l'épée à terre et se dirigea en boitillant vers le Chauve. Autour d'eux, à peu près tout se résumait à des morts et à des blessés. Peter se rappela comme d'un lointain souvenir du tremblement de terre et il réalisa que celui-ci n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours de la place où ils se trouvaient tous. De la poussière encore en suspension dans l'air empêchait tout le monde de bien voir et chacun se contentait de rester dans son coin ne sachant réellement que faire. Peter, lui, continuait de s'avancer vers le Chauve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, même si maintenant l'ancien roi lui cachait la vue du cadavre de son ami. Le plus jeune attrapa le plus âgé par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

La bouche du second s'ouvrit et il prononça des mots que Peter n'oublierait jamais, vivrait-il pour toujours.

"Ta faute… C'est ta faute…"

Peter sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré? Longtemps… Il versa une première larme salvatrice mais elle sécha immédiatement sur sa joue recouverte de poussière. Mon Dieu… C'était vrai. C'était sa faute… Sa faute… Sa faute… Sa faute… Ces mots se répétèrent un temps infini dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à les en déloger. Il se concentrait sur ses deux mots dans l'espoir d'en oublier l'origine. S'il n'avait pas insisté, le capitaine ne serait jamais descendu, l'équipage ne serait jamais descendu… Et il n'y aurait pas un cadavre étendu derrière lui.

"Ma faute…"

Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules du Chauve et celui-ci leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Des yeux humides qui semblaient retenir toutes les larmes du monde.

"Oui…"

Peter sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids. Il regardait le sol. Fixement. De la même façon que l'avait regardée le capitaine lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était Peter le Magnifique. Fixement. Une autre larme coula mais cette fois-ci elle alla directement rejoindre le sol qui l'absorba dans la seconde. Il sentit le Chauve passé près de lui. Il allait sans doute vers le corps du capitaine…

Ne plus y penser. Voilà… C'était la solution, ne plus y penser!

"Ma faute…"

Plus jamais. Plus jamais cette sensation de creux. De vide. Jamais… Plus jamais ressentir ça. Ma faute… Ma faute…

" Jamais…"

Il n'aurait jamais du monter à bord de ce bateau. Il n'aurait jamais du faire beaucoup de choses. Un bruit de pas saccadé familier lui arriva aux oreilles mais ce fut comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde. Trompillon… Qu'avait-il fait du nain? Il releva brusquement sa tête. Celui-ci le regardait fixement. Lorsqu'il ce dernier comprit que les traînées qu'il voyait sur les joues du grand roi étaient des larmes, il détourna le regard, gêné.

"Vous êtes blessé?"

"Je ne sais pas…C'est ma faute…"

"Quoi donc?"

"C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute…" répéta Peter.

Trompillon regarda celui qui, un jour, avait sauté dans une rivière pour le sauver de la noyade. Le même qui sous ses yeux semblaient… Il hésita. Fou?

Dans les oreilles de Peter, une même phrase, des mêmes mots, se répétaient à l'infini.

"Ta faute… C'est ta faute…"

Deux jours plus tard

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Dans ses oreilles résonnait la même phrase, encore et encore. Il détestait les cauchemars. "Ta faute…" Parviendrait-il jamais à oublier? Jamais… c'était ce que lui disait son esprit. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il sentit des pas derrière lui et tourna la tête.

" Est-ce que ça va Peter? Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil."

Le Médecin.

"Ca peut aller."

" Cesse de te tracasser, c'est fini. Il est mort."

Peter ne savait pas en quoi ces mots étaient supposés l'apaiser mais il acquiesça quand même. Il leva les yeux et à travers la cime des arbres put distinguer quelques étoiles. Mais c'était une nuit sans lune. Il savait qu'à dix mètres devant lui, une clairière s'ouvrait. Et qu'encore à dix mètres devant lui, des elfes faisaient le siège de Cair Paravel, de l'autre côté de cette clairière. Il faudrait les combattre pour rejoindre Susan, Edmund et Lucy. Il le faudrait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsqu'il s'imagina à nouveau combattre des créatures magiques, faire couler leur sang, son estomac chavira et il dut courir pour vomir loin des dormeurs. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui allait les attaquer, la situation était différente. Il était devenu le chasseur et n'en tirait aucune gloire. Que de la honte… Une main se posa sur son épaule. La maître des ponts le regardait, soucieux. Tous les pirates étaient venus. Sur ordre du Chauve, nouveau capitaine. Lui-même avait simplement décidé de suivre Peter.

Oh!, il avait bien vite retiré ses paroles. Il n'avait dit ça que sur le moment, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Peter. Mais toujours, cette phrase se répétait dans l'esprit de l'ancien roi parce que dans son cœur, il sentait qu'elle était vraie. Parce que…

Le lendemain, il fut le premier réveillé. La bataille s'annonçait. Tous le suivaient. Il ne mangea rien. Il n'arrivait plus à rien manger sans le vomir immédiatement ou plus tard s'il le fallait. Il combattait avec l'épée du capitaine, comme un hommage à sa mémoire. Elle était restée là où il avait dormi. Il s'abaissa et s'en saisit.

Au contact du manche dans sa paume, Peter se sentit galvanisé. Tellement longtemps… Ce sentiment lui fit peur. Depuis quand aimait-il cet instrument de mort qu'était l'épée? Il en avait toujours eu besoin, mais il ne l'avait jamais aimé. A ses côtés, l'Edenté jouait avec son sabre et le Chauve pinçait la corde de son arc. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il combattrait aux côtés de pirates du Sud… Mais le temps des raisonnements et des discussions était fini. Lorsqu'on allait entrer dans la bataille, on rangeait les pensées dans un coin de son esprit pour ne garder que les sensations et les réflexes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir.

L'Edenté? Comment ça l'Edenté jouait avec son sabre? Il tourna sa tête et ne vit qu'un des soldats telmarin le regarder. Des hallucinations… Il n'y survivrait pas. Il ne survivrait pas à cette folie qui le guettait dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Son corps criait famine. Deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Ou plutôt, deux jours qu'il vomissait tout ce qu'il mangeait. Susan. Edmund. Lucy. Il devait penser à eux. C'était son seul moyen de s'en sortir. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de les visualiser dans son esprit, il ne vit que du noir et une voix lui susurra, chaude et glacée à la fois: "Ta faute… C'est ta faute…"

Ce fut alors à corps perdu qu'il se jeta dans la bataille…

Fin Flashback.

Il ne regarda ni Susan ni Leya qui serrait sa main dans la sienne à lui faire mal.

"Ca va aller maintenant…"

Il n'aurait su dire de laquelle des deux jeunes femmes venaient ses paroles. Il ne savait pas si elles étaient vraies. L'une des deux se leva et il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il regarda à nouveau à son chevet et vit que seule Leya était restée et le regardait. Il tendit sa main vers son visage et la glissa dans son cou. Elle était là, bien réelle… Et elle ne partirait pas. Il attira son visage vers le sien et se dit que pour le moment, il pouvait oublier ses démons… Pour le moment.

--

Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il a été dur à écrire ce chapitre… Je pensais pas réussir à m'en sortir un jour. Je sais pas ce que vaut le résultat. Un peu sombre, mais j'ai fais en sorte qu'il le soit quand même un peu moins que l'autre qui parlait du voyage de Peter. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas… J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai fais en sorte d'apporter des réponses à tout un blanc concernant le voyage de Peter et sa "folie". J'espère que ça réponds à vos attentes malgré que moi-même, je ne sois pas très convaincue… Je suis vraiment désolée pour le fait d'avoir mis l'Edenté dans l'autre chapitre, j'ai créé une erreur sans le vouloir. J'ai essayé de me rattrapé, alors vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	16. Just That Moment

**Note de l'auteur:** je pense que beaucoup l'attendait, le voilà! Le chapitre Susan/Caspian, plein de bons sentiments et compagnie… Je rigole, c'est pas si mièvre, enfin, j'espère… :S Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui m'ont aidée et surtout à mayura09 pour toutes les vidéos qu'elle m'a envoyée! Je croise très fort les doigts pour que ça plaise…

Bonne lecture!

--

Susan avait pensé plusieurs fois à tourner les talons et à s'en aller loin. Elle reviendrait une autre fois, peut-être après la bataille, ou peut-être lui parlerait-elle lorsqu'il lui faudrait partir… "Et recommencer à me morfondre pendant des semaines, comme la dernière fois! Excellente idée Susan, tu en as d'autres comme ça peut-être?" Se gourmanda-t-elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait conscience de chaque pas qu'elle effectuait, de chaque mouvements de son corps qui la rapprochait un peu plus de cette confrontation qu'elle faisait plus qu'appréhender. Malgré les paroles de Séléné selon lesquelles il l'aimait encore et patati et patata, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir les mains moites et sans cesse, elle les essuyait sur sa robe.

Elle avait décidé de faire dans la simplicité. Elle n'était pas là pour plaire, mais pour avoir une discussion. "Enfin, plaire n'est pas exclu non plus…" Elle regretta sa pensée au moment où elle sentit que ses joues se teintaient d'une légère teinte rouge. Si elle rougissait rien que pour ça… Mon Dieu, comment allait-elle faire lorsqu'elle serait en face de lui? Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et de paraître sereine. Voilà, sereine. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas sinon.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa robe et dans un geste mécanique qu'elle devait répéter pour au moins la centième fois, elle la lissa. Elle était d'un bleu gris uniforme qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, comme à peu près toutes ses robes, même à Londres. Toute en coton, pour ne pas avoir chaud et ne pas coller à la peau à cause de l'humidité ambiante, qui annonçait des moussons proches. Les manches bouffantes, qui elles étaient en broderie, étaient agitées par une légère brise marine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Susan. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, véritable torture à cause de la chaleur moite qui régnait dans le palais, mais il était hors de question qu'elle les attache. Elle se savait sous un meilleur jour lorsqu'ils étaient détachés. Elle avait évité les bijoux, à part un pendentif qui venait d'Angleterre qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Son père le lui avait ramené de France.

Entre le moment où elle était arrivée à Cair Paravel avec les nymphes et maintenant, s'étendait un immense gouffre de différence. A ce moment là, elle était inquiète, très inquiète pour le reste de sa fratrie et puis, durant deux jours de voyage, elle s'était persuadée elle-même qu'il avait une nouvelle femme, qu'il l'avait oubliée. L'auto- persuasion, vous connaissez? En tout cas, ça avait eut l'avantage de ne pas la faire s'effondrer en larmes lorsqu'elle avait vu Séléné à son bras. Elle en aurait été capable. Elle était persuadée que ses sentiments s'étaient envolés à ce moment-là mais elle avait simplement fait en sorte d'aller les enfouir quelque part où ils ne risquaient pas de venir la déranger. Maintenant…

Elle le vit de dos, dans ses habits de roi, qui regardait l'océan en contrebas. Le soleil n'avait pas plus d'une heure, si ce n'était moins, devant lui. Les jardins du palais étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Depuis qu'elle était à Cair Paravel, Susan avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était bien dans ce palais restauré, si cher à son cœur, dans lequel elle avait une vie entière de souvenirs. La parfum des fleurs se diffusaient soit la nuit, soit au crépuscule et l'ancienne grande reine commençait à sentir des senteurs plus raffinées les unes que les autres lui inonder les sens. Toujours un plaisir unique, d'être dans cet endroit…

Elle fit en sorte de faire froufrouter sa robe et de ne pas marcher à pas de loups afin qu'il l'entende. Il se retourna alors vers elle et il lui sembla alors que des papillons gros comme des oiseaux avaient élus domicile dans son estomac…

"Ma Dame" l'accueilla -t-il en s'inclinant.

Oh, non! Songea-t-elle. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir ignoré depuis qu'elle était au château.

"Caspian, je…"

Les mots se nouèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer autre chose. Quelle idiote elle faisait! Ne pouvait-elle donc pas, une fois, dans sa vie, faire quelque chose qui soit bien pour elle? Pour elle seule, sans que les autres entrent en compte? Les papillons s'agitèrent de plus belle mais elle trouva le courage d'essayer de s'expliquer. Qu'il l'accepte ou pas, tant pis.

" Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir. Je… J'étais tellement inquiète pour Peter et pour… pour tout le reste." Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à contempler un point derrière son épaule à elle. "Tout mais pas ça! Par pitié, je n'y arriverai jamais sinon…"

"Caspian… Je suis désolée. Je suis venue pour essayer de…"

Elle se tut, se trouvant stupide de parler à un mur pareil. Peter lui-même était moins borné! Et ce n'était pas peu dire…

"D'accord."

Elle prit son courage à demain. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, tant pis. Elle devait quand même s'expliquer. Les papillons virevoltèrent de plus belle mais d'un geste sur et sec elle lissa à nouveau sa robe et tenta de les ignorer.

"Je suis prête à parler à un mur. L'avantage, c'est que je suis sur qu'il ne m'interrompra pas. D'accord," répéta-t-elle pour se donner du courage "je devais venir te…vous parler, mon Roi."

Elle était "Ma Dame"? Et bien, il serait "Mon Roi"!

" Je tenais à m'excuser de mon attitude. J'ai été blessante et je vous ai accusé de torts que vous n'aviez aucune raison d'assumer. De plus, j'aurai du venir vous parlez plus tôt mais au lieu de ça je…"

Non, elle n'allait pas dire ce qu'elle allait dire! Quand même pas…

" Je me suis défilée parce que j'avais bien trop peur de la façon dont vous réagiriez face à moi. De plus, je…"

"Stop." La coupa-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

Enfin! En fait, non. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensé. Peter était beaucoup plus borné. Lui n'aurait jamais réagi aussi vite dans un cas pareil. Il aurait attendu qu'elle se soit accusée de toutes les fautes du monde pour ouvrir la bouche. Il ne l'aurait pas interrompu au milieu.

"Ce n'est rien…Je… Tu… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour tes frères et sœur. C'est normal. "

Susan sentit un nœud se relâcher dans son estomac et les papillons lui semblèrent diminuer de moitié. Néanmoins, un silence oppressant s'installa et aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire pour le briser. Ce fut le telmarin, qui, en premier trouva quelque chose à dire.

"Les choses changent… Tellement…" Il déposa son regard sur l'océan.

"Le monde serait bien triste et ennuyeux si rien ne changeait" répondit Susan en continuant de le regarder.

"Lorsque tu…"

Il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même ce qu'il allait dire. Mais l'ancienne reine comprit et le devança.

"Je sais. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en remettre avant… avant je ne sais plus combien de temps. C'était trop dur de tirer un trait aussi rapidement sur tout ça. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas… Peter, Edmund et Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire pour me rendre le sourire pendant des mois je crois."

"… Je n'arrivais pas non plus à oublier. A..." Il hésita. "A t'oublier."

Il l'avait dit! Il l'avait dit… Susan eut le plaisir incomparable de sentir les papillons disparaître en une seconde. Lui aussi… Elle chercha à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. A mettre des mots dessus ou juste une pensée cohérente. Mais il n'y arriva pas et finit pas renoncer. C'était comme ça. C'était suffisant…

Il se retourna vers elle, se décidant à finalement détacher son regard de l'océan. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Qu'elle ne le rejette pas… Il lui sembla que tout le bonheur du monde avait élu pour domicile le sourire qui se peignait sur les traits de sa reine. Il lui rendit un autre sourire en retour. Susan s'approcha de quelques pas, incertaine de ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire.

"Lorsque Aslan nous a dit qu'on ne reviendrait pas, je me suis persuadée que j'arriverais à oublier. Au bout d'un moment, tout s'effacerait. C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je doute que ça se soit réellement effacé. Juste… Juste caché quelque part. Et maintenant…"

Ce fut à son tour de tourner le regard vers l'océan. Mais il restait quand même quelque chose. Quelque chose à résoudre avant qu'elle ne trouve réellement le courage et l'envie de commencer, pourquoi pas, quelque chose de nouveau.

"Maintenant, l'impensable s'est réalisé. Tu es de retour. Et je ne saurai en être plus heureux…"

Ses mots firent plaisir à Susan, au-delà de toute mesure mais il fallait qu'elle se décide à savoir…

"Séléné est quelqu'un de fantastique. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable qu'elle…" Ca y est. C'était dit.

Elle leva les yeux assez tôt pour voir le visage de son prince se désagréger après ces paroles. Il évita son regard et à nouveau il trouva pour échappatoire l'océan en contrebas.

"C'est vrai."

Puis Susan réalisa que tout ce qu'elle avait envie à ce moment là, ce n'était pas de savoir si c'était elle qu'il aimait, mais juste de le savoir là. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré ce moment lorsqu'elle était revenue de Narnia la seconde fois? Il devrait faire son choix, un jour ou l'autre, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit aujourd'hui. Elle secoua la tête et Caspian lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

Une autre fois… Oui, une autre fois, tout serait réglé. Après la bataille, après tout… Mais pour l'instant, Susan vivait un rêve éveillé. Et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait gâché.

"Oublie."

"Pardon?"

"Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Il sera bien assez tôt pour s'en rappeler une autre fois. Pour l'instant… Pour l'instant, je n'ai besoin de rien savoir. Etre là me suffit…"

Caspian lui adressa un regard surprit avant de lui sourire. Un sourire qu'elle interpréta comme un merci. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait oublier la bataille qui s'annonçait, ses frères, sa sœur, Séléné… Elle pouvait tout oublier. Ne penser qu'à elle. Etre égoïste pour la première fois depuis Bristol. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait son prince.

D'un pas sur, elle s'avança vers lui et comme un an auparavant pour elle et trois ans pour lui, elle se jucha sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que plus rien au monde n'existait, que ses soucis disparaissaient… Rien ne pouvait lui arriver lorsqu'il était là.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant? Il en avait perdu le compte… Mais elle était bien là. Et elle avait trouvé un courage qu'il n'aurait même pas osé essayer de chercher, celui de faire le premier pas…

"Aucune porte ne t'attend cette fois-ci?"

"Aucune…"

--

Un chapitre que je me suis éclatée à écrire contrairement au précédent! Au début, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'étais pas une fan du couple Susan/Caspian mais après avoir vu les amv j'ai été définitivement conquise…! Alors voilà le résultat. Je sais que beaucoup attendait ce chapitre alors j'espère honnêtement n'avoir déçu personne. J'ai surtout essayé de faire le plus cohérent possible et il faut se dire que ce n'est qu'un début! Maintenant que je suis lancée sur ce couple, je ne sais pas si grand-chose peut m'arrêter! XD

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	17. What Happens In The Other Side

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à tout mes revieweurs, c'est vous qui m'encouragez à continuer cette fic! Jamais je n'aurai cru en commençant à écrire qu'elle serait autant appréciée (49 reviews, mm dans mes rêves j'en rêvais pas justement!) Alors un grand merci!

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre de transition!

--

Edmund lança un regard moqueur à sa petite sœur qui faisait la grimace.

« Maintenant que je comprends, je réalise que j'étais très bien avec mon ignorance ! »

Edmund sourit de plus belle. Sous leurs yeux s'étendaient les jardins royaux où se jouait une scène à laquelle ils ne devaient, en toute logique, pas assister.

« Allez, on rentre ! On est pas supposés regarder ça ! »

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Edmund laissant derrière eux Susan, Caspian et leur tranquillité.

« Tu ne diras plus ça quand toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un devant qui soupirer comme une idiote. » La Taquina Edmund.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Ca n'arrivera jamais… »

« Je suis sur que c'est ce que se disait Peter lorsque Susan avait ton âge ! »

« Je ne suis pas Susan ! » S'insurgea Lucy.

« Oui, mais tu es une fille ! »

Il ne vit pas venir l'oreiller qui lui arriva en pleine figure mais il entendit très distinctement Lucy éclater de rire en voyant se mine déconfite.

« Très malin, Lucy. Effectivement, je doute que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un un jour, avec ces manières là. »

Les yeux exorbités de sa sœur lui suffirent en guise de récompense et il se rattrapa :

« Je rigole. Celui qui ne voudrait pas de toi est un crétin… »

« N'as-tu rien trouvé d'autre comme sujet de conversation Edmund ?! »

« Celui-ci m'amuse bien trop pour l'abandonner. »

Sa sœur se renfrogna immédiatement. Mais elle était incapable de faire la tête à quiconque plus de quelques minutes.

« Et Séléné alors ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas nos affaires. Qu'ils résolvent leur triangle amoureux tout seuls, comme les grandes personnes qu'ils sont. Moi, je suis assez inquiet avec la guerre qui est en train de se dérouler. Pas besoin d'autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. »

« Jamais je ne pourrai faire du mal à des elfes Edmund… » Lâcha finalement Lucy après quelques secondes de silence.

« Nous avions bien combattu des créatures magiques face à la Jadis… »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Edmund soupira. Sa petite sœur avait raison. Entièrement raison.

« Si Peter combat, je combattrai aussi. »

Le regard que lui lança sa sœur aurait cloué n'importe qui sur place. Il détourna le regard. Pas besoin de remontrances par dessus le marché…

« Tu es à ce point incapable de prendre toi-même une décision ? »

Le plus énervant avec sa petite sœur lorsqu'on la connaissait autant, c'est qu'elle était beaucoup trop mûre pour son âge. Edmund se sentait stupide à côté d'elle. Malgré qu'elle ait toujours son âme d'enfant, elle était capable d'avoir exactement les mêmes remarques assassines que sa grande sœur. Elles passaient trop de temps ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réconciliés, songea-t-il amer.

« Oh, pardonne-moi Edmund ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en voyant son air de chien battu.

Il haussa les épaules. Il était ce qu'il était après tout. Il serait toujours dans l'ombre de son grand frère, coincé entre deux sœurs que tous jugeaient extraordinaire. Sa petite sœur s'approcha de lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise face à son lit. Lorsqu'elle fut près, il réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux larmoyants. Oh non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, il y survivrait. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir Lucy pleurer. Réflexe maladif de grand frère.

« Ne pleure pas Lucy, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as raison après tout. »

« Non j'ai tort. C'est toi Edmund le Juste ! Je n'aurai pas du dire ce que j'ai dis… »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Aslan m'avait donné ce nom… Stupide, après ce que j'avais fais. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« Lucy… » Il se tut, ne sachant comment exprimer sa pensée. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être au milieu et d'être ignoré… »

Son frère devenait fou ! Un seul ne suffisait pas, il fallait que l'autre le suive ! Forcément…

« Edmund, j'aimerai sincèrement que tu arrêtes de raconter des bêtises ! » S'emporta Lucy. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? ça n'a aucun sens ! Ne redis plus de bêtises pareilles ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! »

« Il faut encore que tu grandisses un peu pour comprendre… »

« Oh non ! Je me suis dite cette phrase assez souvent dans mon enfance pour réaliser maintenant que du moment qu'on m'explique, je comprends ! J'aimerai bien que l'on comprenne que le temps où tout le monde pouvait se dérober à mes questions avec un simple « Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es trop petite. » est fini ! Alors je t'interdis de t'en sortir avec une phrase aussi stupide ! Et si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, retire immédiatement ce que tu as dis ! »

Mon Dieu… Edmund était estomaqué. Depuis quand c'était sa petite sœur qui lui faisait la morale ? Et d'abord, qui était cette jeune fille qui avait pris l'apparence de sa petite sœur ? Qu'on le sorte de là…

« Je… Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu es contente maintenant ? » Se résigna-t-il finalement à dire.

« Oui ! » Lui répondit sa sœur avec un énorme sourire.

A sa plus grande surprise elle s'assit alors sur ses genoux.

« Tant que tu seras mon frère et moi ta sœur, tu ne seras jamais ignoré… »

Edmund se contenta de sourire, réalisant tout de même que rien n'était résolu. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il combattrait face aux elfes. Mais après ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas que suivre Peter. Ce serait par lui-même qu'il ferait son choix.

--

« C'est impossible ! »

« C'est pourtant le cas Monseigneur… La sœur de votre femme est belle et bien à Cair Paravel, en compagnie des Grands Roi et Reines de l'Ancien Temps et du Roi Caspian X ! »

Le grand elfe qui se tenait en face de lui dut sans doute penser qu'il allait se faire punir sévèrement mais il renonça. Ses hommes fiables étaient trop peu nombreux pour les perdre aussi facilement. S'il voulait réellement accéder au trône et rendre à toutes les créatures magiques leur terre et en chasser tout ces fils d'Adam et ces filles d'Eve qui la pourrissaient, il avait besoin de personnes de confiance. D'un simple geste de la main, il congédia le messager.

Il sortit de sa tente et traversa le campement pour se rendre chez sa femme. Un instant, il se demanda si elle allait le rester encore longtemps après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il la trouva à sa coiffeuse, en train de se regarder. Il savait que ce n'était pas par vanité et qu'elle essayait de canaliser ces pouvoirs de cette façon, mais il la trouvait quand même stupide de faire cela face à un miroir.

« Sais-tu où est ta sœur en ce moment même ? » Commença-t-il en élevant légèrement le ton.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

"Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de me concentrer?" Lui répondit-elle sur un ton égal.

"Réponds-moi!"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Je l'ai laissée avec notre mère, dans la forêt. Suffisant?"

"Elle est à Cair Paravel! Cair Paravel, tu m'entends? Que fait-elle à Cair Paravel?"

Lorien ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne pensait pas que ça finirait de cette façon. Sa sœur était sans doute aller retrouver son roi… Et elle se retrouvait avec les remontrances. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés!

"Je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes. Comment veux-tu que je sache?"

"Tu es sa sœur, tu te rappelles? Je suis persuadé que tu sais très bien ce qu'elle fait là-bas!"

Lorien détailla l'elfe en face d'elle qu'elle appelait en temps normal son mari. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber sur celui qui replongerait Narnia dans la guerre? Elle aurait tant aimé être sa grande sœur. Elle, elle avait eut la chance de pouvoir résoudre ses problèmes amoureux plus de 1 000 ans auparavant… D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était à Cair Paravel.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

"Et si tu te calmais? Je ne peux rien y faire et tu le sais très bien."

"Peux-tu imaginer ce que penseront les hommes lorsqu'ils apprendront que la sœur de ma femme à rallier l'ennemi?"

"Arrête de parler de cette façon! Et si t'as envie de crier sur quelqu'un, va rejoindre ta chère armée mais ne crie pas sur moi! Je te l'interdis!"

Il lui sembla un instant qu'il allait s'étouffer de rage. Lui? Le futur roi de Narnia? Sa raison lui dictait qu'elle devait s'enfuir loin de tout ça, partir pour ne pas avoir à voir le carnage qui s'annonçait… Elle voulait bien que pour l'instant le roi Caspian n'ait pas encore réellement changé ce que les Telmarins avaient faits, mais aucun roi ne pouvait changer un monde en 3 ans!

"Si tu veux partir, vas-t'en." Lui dit-il alors comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle prit son courage à demain.

"Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir."

"Demain, nous serons devant Cair Paravel et tout le monde sera prêt pour la bataille. Elle ne décidera peut-être pas de tout. Et il faut s'attendre à un long siège."

"Je suis une nymphe mais je sais faire autre chose que séduire des hommes alors ne me traite pas comme si j'étais en cristal." Lui cracha-t-elle presque.

"Comme tu voudras. Mais ne te plains pas après…"

"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ce cirque!"

Ils furent soudain interrompus par un elfe qui écarta un des pans de la tente pour passer sa tête.

"Mon Roi… Un messager vient d'arriver."

"J'arrive."

Il ne lui lança même pas un regard en sortant. Elle lui serait fidèle mais combien elle aimerait être à la place de sa sœur à ce moment là. Aucunes des créatures magiques qui le suivaient n'arrivaient à réaliser à quel point il était prêt à tout au nom d'une injustice inexistante. Mais la bataille s'annonçait et il faudrait y prendre part. Tout Narnia devrait y prendre part…

Chapitre de transition. La suite très bientôt pour ne pas casser le rythme. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	18. Aslan & The First Battle

Peter se demandait de quelle façon il allait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il avait vécu

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée d'avoir traînée mais au moment où j'allais poster mon ordinateur s'est planté… Je doute qu'il lui reste beaucoup de temps à vivre, il a presque 10 ans et je ne sais pas s'il me laissera le temps de finir cette fic. Alors je crois que je vais prendre un peu de temps pour tout écrire et comme ça tout poster d'un bloc pour être sur que je pourrai la finir, cette fic que j'ai commencé… A chaque fois que je vais sur mon ordi, j'ai peur qu'il veuille plus s'allumer, c'est pour dire! Alors faut me pardonner pour un petit moment, en espérant que la suite puisse être postée un jour… Je ferai mon maximum pour ça en tout cas. Et encore une fois merci pour tout ceux qui continuent de me suivre, fidèlement.

Bonne lecture!

--

Peter se demandait de quelle façon il allait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'aurait pas la force de vivre avec… On pouvait être aussi magnifique qu'on le souhaitait, il y avait certaines choses qui restaient, quoi qu'on leur fasse, qui vous faisait du mal, seconde après seconde, jour après jour. Toute votre vie, ces choses étaient capables de vous guetter, où que vous alliez, de vous poursuivre. Certaines images, certains souvenirs. Qui vous hantaient, encore plus assidûment que vos fantômes. Ils étaient pires que des fantômes, parce qu'insaisissables. Toujours aux aguets… Dans chaque recoin de votre esprit. Prêts à rejaillir…

Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça? Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon… depuis qu'il est mort à cause de moi, songea-t-il. Ce n'était pas sa faute, tous lui avaient dit. Mais si… Si, c'était sa faute. Et il allait devoir vivre avec ça. Il avait déjà perdu des hommes lorsqu'il était Peter le Magnifique, mais il n'avait jamais mené à sa perte quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé. Quelqu'un qu'il appréciait réellement.

Pourquoi?... Le seul mot qui n'aurait jamais du être inventé. Le voilà. Celui qui, à lui seul, occupait plus d'espace qu'une longue explication. S'il n'existait pas, le monde en serait meilleur. Parce que la vie entière se résume à des pourquoi? en répétition, à des pourquoi? sans réponse. A ce moment là, la vie ne se résumerait plus à rien… Mais ne serait-ce pas une délivrance? Juste vivre, sans se poser de question? Tout serait tellement plus simple.

"Et tellement plus fade…"

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait parlé à voix haute alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Toujours ce pêcher, là. Immobile. Aucune brise ne venait l'ajouter. Le calme. Le seul… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas une délivrance pour l'ancien roi. Juste une donnée de plus à ajouter à tout le reste. Alors qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que le calme était une bénédiction, après presque une semaine passée dans une chambre, seul, il avait radicalement changé d'avis.

Son instinct ne l'avertit pas au départ. Ce fut juste une sensation, une impression, qui lui révéla qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Au moment même où sa pensée se concrétisait, Aslan fut devant lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux expressifs. La respiration de Peter se coupa en un instant, le laissant pantois devant la vue du gigantesque lion, plus grand et plus noble que jamais au clair de lune.

Ce fut par pur réflexe qu'il se retrouva alors debout. Enfin… Combien de temps avait-il attendu cette visite. Et le dieu était enfin là, en face de lui.

"Aslan… Je suis tellement content de vous revoir. Vous n'imaginez pas combien nous avons besoin de vous…"

"Oh que si, j'imagine, mon enfant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour tous vous voir. Je suis là pour toi."

Aslan devait essayer d'aider l'ancien roi au maximum. Il savait que de son côté _l'autre_ était dans le camp adverse, en train d'aider ses pions à lui. C'était les règles du jeu. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui le premier avait demandé à aller aider son côté. Les elfes semblaient plus en danger qu'ils ne le laissaient montrer. Il avait hésité au départ, entre qui il allait aider, mais voir son Grand Roi dans un tel état l'avait vite décidé. Peter le Magnifique ne serait d'aucune aide à Narnia dans son état actuel. Aslan s'en voulait de penser aux Pevensie de cette façon, comme des pions, mais il y était obligé.

"Tu dois oublier Peter. Tu dois oublier pour le bien de Narnia."

Le rire nerveux qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'Ancien Roi sonnait faux dans l'espace exigu de cette chambre de malade.

"Le bien de Narnia… savez-vous tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour le bien de Narnia? Tout ce que nous avons sacrifié pour le bien de Narnia? Vous pensez à Susan? A Lucy lorsqu'elle voyait sa sœur pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps le soir avant de s'endormir lorsque nous sommes revenus?"

Le long monologue de Peter avait été prononcé sur un ton résigné, à peine fâché. Il était loin de tout ça maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait… Il avait trop perdu pour être sensible à ce genre de chose maintenant.

"Je le sais Peter, et ça me rend triste. Mais sache que c'est pour cela que vous ne deviez jamais revenir à Narnia. C'était trop dangereux. Ce n'est pas votre monde."

"Et c'est maintenant que vous le réalisez? Maintenant que nous y sommes? J'ai même plus envie de savoir pourquoi nous sommes revenus!"

"J'en suis content, car je n'aurai pas pu te donner de réponse. Elle aurait englobé des choses que vous, humains, êtes incapable de saisir, alors ne songeons même pas à les comprendre. Je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir tout cela. Sache simplement que ce n'est pas de mon fait si vous êtes revenus. Je sais tenir mes promesses."

Aslan abaissa alors un instant son regard vers le sol. Il aurait tant aimé tout expliqué à quelqu'un, faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui arrivait.

"Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, Aslan… Je n'ai plus envie de tenir rigueur à quoi que ce soit."

Peter se rassit sur son lit, plus las que jamais. Il avait envie de voir Leya. Ces derniers jours, il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était avec lui qu'il arrivait à oublier, à laisser ses hantises derrière lui, l'espace d'un moment partagée avec elle. Il avait tant besoin d'elle en ce moment. Juste être là, la voir… La présence du grand lion, alors qu'il l'avait tant souhaitée, lui paraissait d'une importance dérisoire maintenant. Quelle importance? Plus rien ne pouvait l'aider lui… Qu'il aille aider Susan, ou Lucy ou Caspian, ou quelqu'un… mais qu'il le laisse en paix avec ses démons. Il était arrivé à un stade ou plus personne ne pouvait l'oublier.

"Oublie Peter. Oublie tout. Narnia a besoin de son roi."

"Laissez-moi Aslan… Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi seul avec mes démons…"

Derrière chaque coin de l'esprit, se cache un souvenir. Un souvenir, prêt à ressurgir. Des sentiments, des sensations: envie, peine, joie, jalousie, fierté… Des foules de sensations… La vie, la mort… Peter ne souhaitait même plus y songer, comme si tous ses souvenirs avaient disparus au profit d'une peine sourde et sans nom et de reproches… Juste la lassitude. Qu'on le laisse… Qu'on le laisse…

"Qu'on me laisse…"

Les pattes du lion se déplacèrent sans un bruit sur le sol de la pièce.

"Regarde-moi fils d'Adam. Regarde-moi et songe que tout est fini… Car tout l'est bel et bien."

Peter sentit sur son visage le souffle chaud du lion et il retomba alors inanimé sur le lit.

"Tout est fini Grand Roi. J'espère juste qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez…"

Le lendemain, lorsque Peter se réveillerait, tout aura disparu. Il ne lui restera plus que des souvenirs d'une période noire. Mais toutes ses peines et ses rancoeurs auraient disparu… Pour ne laisser place qu'à une douce délivrance. C'était tout ce que le dieu pouvait offrir à Peter. Il faudrait malheureusement s'en contenter…

Il espérait juste que les Pevensie pourraient s'en sortir… Survivre à tout ça. Simplement survivre… Quant à survivre indemne…Aslan n'y songeait même pas.

--

Susan passa sa tête par une des innombrables meurtrières du château. Malgré son esthétisme, il n'en restait pas moins un château près pour la guerre. Sous ses yeux ébahis mais pas étonnés, deux armées entières, aussi grandes et étendues l'une que l'autre. Elles étaient séparées uniquement par une ligne vierge de toutes choses, d'à peu près un km.

C'était ici que se jouerait la première des batailles de cette guerre. Et Susan n'y participerait pas. Pas à celle-là, tant pis si elle était la première qu'elle perdrait. Il y avait bien trop de Narniens de l'autre côté. Des Narniens manipulés peut-être, mais elle n'affronterait pas de Narniens. Pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas obligée. L'armée de Caspian était entièrement faite de fils d'Adam, quoi qu'il y avait quelques nains et centaures, toujours fidèles à Cair Paravel et à tout ce que ça représentait.

Et encore une fois, la guerre allait secouée Narnia, songea tristement Susan. Son arc sur son dos lui procurait une douce sensation de sécurité, quoi qu'il arrive. Il fallait que cette folie s'arrête… Des pas derrière elle la firent se retourner. Edmund s'approchait d'elle.

Sans armes.

"Tu ne vas pas combattre?"

"Non."

Susan ne posa pas de question. C'était un choix personnel et chacun des 4 Pevensie l'avait fait seul, sans vraiment discuter avec les autres. Cette fois-ci, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir à quatre comme ils l'avaient toujours faits.

"A un moment ou à un autre, il n'y aura plus de solutions."

Edmund était d'un calme olympien que Susan lui enviait.

"Espérons que ce moment n'arrive jamais…" Lui répondit-elle.

Il ne trouva rien à dire et resta avec elle à contempler le champ de bataille…

--

Aslan est enfin là! Hallelujah, c'est le cas de le dire!... J'espère que la suite sera bientôt!

Et j'espère que ça vous a plus aussi…!


	19. The Beginning

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire je vais en profiter et me contenter du minimum: Bonne lecture!

-

* * *

**The Beginning...**

Lucy, attentive, écoutait son grand frère, assise près de ses genoux sur son lit de malade. Edmund et Susan étaient là aussi et tout les quatre écoutaient leur frère leur raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Narnia jusqu'à la nuit dernière, où Aslan s'était enfin montré. Susan avait demandé à son frère de minimiser les faits quand à son voyage, ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle découvrit en même temps que les autres les évènements de la nuit passée.

"Maintenant… C'est comme si c'était juste un cauchemar. Ça ne me fait plus aussi peur, ni aussi mal." Termina-t-il.

Personne ne trouva alors rien à dire et la fratrie, réunie dans son ensemble, se contenta de baisser la tête et chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. Ils s'étaient réfugiés tout les 4 dans la chambre de Peter, au moment où la bataille commençait, de là, ils n'entendaient pas les bruits des épées. Advienne ce qu'il adviendra… Aucun d'eux ne feraient de mal à des créatures magiques. Pas après ce que Peter avait raconté.

Susan se renfrogna un peu plus et ses pensées s'orientèrent alors vers son roi, quelque part sur le champ de bataille. S'il était clair pour eux que si cette bataille était perdue pour Cair Paravel, ils auraient forcément à se battre pour sauvegarder la véritable lignée de Narnia, ils savaient également que Caspian devait dès aujourd'hui se battre. Il était le premier à être remis en cause, c'était son trône que cet elfe désirait, et sa place était sur le champ de bataille. L'ancienne Grande Reine l'avait vu partir, inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre une séparation de ce genre, elle avait toujours fait partie de la bataille mais aujourd'hui elle avait dû laissée partir son homme à la guerre. "Mon homme? Tu deviens folle ma pauvre… Et sa femme? Ton amie? Ça te dit quelque chose?" Se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre en songeant à Séléné. Et puis tant pis… Elle était inquiète et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre d'inquiétude.

"Sue?" L'appela Edmund. "Sue, tu vas bien?"

Chacun savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais bon, fallait bien dire quelque chose. Susan les regarda tour à tour. A quoi bon se leurrer…

"Pas vraiment…" Répondit-elle à mi-voix.

"On peut sortir si tu veux…" Lui proposa sa petite sœur.

"Mais non… ça ira, je vous assure."

Personne ne la crut.

* * *

Séléné marchait dans le château, ne sachant réellement où elle allait. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, chacun dans ses appartements, essayant de fuir les bruits de la bataille au loin. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir Cair Paravel de cette façon un jour. Rien… les couloirs se succédaient les uns aux autres et chaque pas qu'elle faisait résonnait comme un coup de marteau strident dans le silence pesant qui avait prit possession de l'endroit. Beaucoup semblait l'avoir oublié, mais aujourd'hui aurait dû être la fin de ses fiançailles. Le premier mariage. La première cérémonie officielle.

Elle ne savait si elle devait en être triste ou pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir face à ses sentiments. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient ses sentiments. Elle aurait aimé que son père fût là, pour l'aider, la soutenir, lui donner des conseils. Mais elle était loin de lui, loin de son île, loin de chez elle… Et tout lui manquait. Caspian était sur le champ de bataille et elle était inquiète. Elle saurait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose grâce à ses pouvoirs et pour l'instant elle le savait sain et sauf.

Ses pas la menèrent dans une aile qu'elle avait rarement visitée. Elle savait que les invités y étaient logés. La nymphe venue avec Susan devait y être. Susan… Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la reine était quelqu'un d'aussi… Elle ne savait pas exactement comment la décrire, quels mots utiliser. Mais elle était exceptionnelle, c'était sur. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Caspian tombant amoureux d'elle maintenant. Ç'aurait été le contraire qui l'aurait étonné. Qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Elle s'était même prise d'affection pour la Grande Reine. Elles se ressemblaient énormément. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Caspian l'avait choisie lorsque Susan était partie…

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et continua son chemin. Ses pas la menèrent, consciemment ou inconsciemment, dans l'aile des malades, près de la chambre de Peter le Magnifique. Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, elle vit que la porte d'une chambre était ouverte. Les quatre Grands Roi et Reines étaient assis autour du lit du Magnifique et par l'entrebâillure Séléné put voir Susan, la tête basse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour savoir à quoi pensait la jeune femme. Elle aurait néanmoins continué son chemin sans un mot si la jeune Lucy ne l'avait pas vue.

"Ma Reine!"

Quelle habitude stupide! Elle n'était pas reine et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le château l'appelait déjà de cette façon. La jeune reine avait simplement imitée l'attitude du reste des habitants de Cair Paravel, ce fut pour cela que Séléné oublia immédiatement.

"Séléné!" S'exclama alors Susan alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

Séléné fut alors ravie de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la Douce.

"Entre Séléné." L'invita cette dernière.

"Je t'assure Susan, ça ira. Je vais continuer mon tour dans le château. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi agréable désert." Déclina aimablement la fille de l'étoile.

Susan soupira, ne souhaitant pas insister mais la compagnie de la jeune femme ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des fous rires à répétition, ce qui n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose pour l'ancienne reine. Séléné se permit alors d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées et ce fut à son tour d'avoir également envie de la compagnie de quelqu'un.

"Et si vous veniez, vous, faire un tour dans le château?" Proposa-t-elle au groupe entier.

Ils se regardèrent et ce fut Lucy qui exprima l'opinion générale.

"On est bien là… Mais je suis sure que Susan veut venir! N'est-ce pas Susan?"

Celle-ci offrit un sourire chaleureux à sa petite sœur et se leva.

"Je reviendrai après, ça ira?" Demanda-t-elle quand même pour la forme.

"Très bien… Sors d'ici maintenant!" La taquina Edmund.

Elle sortit après leur avoir sourit. Une fois seule dans le couloir avec Séléné, elles échangèrent un regard complice.

"On a des choses à se dire, hein?" Dit la première la belle blonde.

"Beaucoup de choses!" Lui répondit la brune.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à marcher dans le château. Et ni l'une ni l'autre n'appréhendait la discussion qui allait suivre.

* * *

Caspian se permit un regard autour de lui pour voir ce qui arrivait à ses troupes. L'égalité était parfaite. Il lui semblait que chacun des deux camps avaient perdu le même nombre de soldats. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement et instinctivement il brandit son épée et para le coup de l'elfe en face de lui. Un face à face s'engagea alors, l'acier cognant contre l'acier. Le roi ne ressentait pas la fatigue qui commençait à s'emparer de ses muscles au bout de plusieurs heures de combats mais il commençait à la deviner.

Dans un dernier coup d'épée, il se jeta sur l'elfe en face de lui, lame pointée contre son cœur. C'était dangereux car il exposait ainsi son flanc à lui aussi mais s'il ne terminait pas maintenant, le combat risquait de durer éternellement. Il visa juste mais l'épée de son adversaire provoqua néanmoins une profonde entaille dans son bras gauche. Juste devant lui, il put voir un nain batailler avec sa hache contre un elfe, mais la répartition des forces était inégale et Caspian alla immédiatement porter son secours à son soldat.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les elfes puissent être aussi nombreux. Il y avait certes d'autres créatures magiques avec eux ainsi que des fils d'Adam, des Telmariens déchus après la mort de Miraz, mais il était ébahi de leur nombre quand même. Ils étaient aussi nombreux que son armée! Il eut un rire sarcastique qui lui valut un regard du nain qu'il venait de sauver alors qu'il réalisait que c'était bien parce qu'il ne savait rien de leur nombre, de leurs coutumes, de qui ils étaient, qu'il était justement là, une épée à la main, au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Faute que n'avaient pas commis les Grands Roi et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. Eux avaient immédiatement ralliés tout Narnia sous une même bannière, sachant exactement qui était leur peuple. Une idée de Peter le Magnifique… Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne serait jamais un aussi bon roi que lui. Se dit-il cherchant un elfe des yeux pour alors découvrir qu'il n'y en n'avait plus. Plus d'elfes.

Il sortit de ses pensées et entendit une corne sonner le rappel des troupes ennemies. Fini? Bel et bien fini? Se demanda-t-il, y croyant à peine. Et pourquoi se repliait-il?

"Mon Roi!" S'entendit-il appeler.

Un instant, il pensa voir son cher ami Ripitchip se faufiler à travers les jambes des soldats encore debout, sa minuscule épée à la main, jurant de venger l'honneur de son roi en tuant celui qui des soldats qui n'aurait pas su le protéger… Mais l'image s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et ce fut Trompillon, qu'il accueillit avec grand sourire tout de même, qui se retrouva devant lui, légèrement essoufflé, un filet de sang lui coulant du dessus du sourcil.

"Votre Majesté… Êtes-vous blessé?" Demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'il le regardait.

"Légèrement, rien de grave. Je suis sur que Séléné me soignera ça dès qu'on sera au château." Essaya-t-il de rassurer son vieil ami. Sa blessure lui faisait mal, mais inutile de le montrer et il était vrai que les dons de guérisseuses de Séléné (qu'elle possédait en plus de ses dons de télépathie) pourraient le guérir très rapidement.

"Pourquoi m'appeliez-vous avec autant de ferveur?" Demanda-t-il alors au nain borné qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu des paroles de son roi.

"Je…" Il releva ses yeux vers le visage de Caspian et réalisant la teneur de la question, reprit: "Je vous ai cherché près de la première cavalerie, là où je vous avais laissé, mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé, alors j'ai paniqué et je me suis mis à vous chercher."

Caspian leva alors les yeux vers ce qui l'entourait et réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment éloigné de l'endroit où il aurait dû être. Tant pis…

"Je suis là maintenant."

"Que dois-je dire aux hommes?" Demanda Trompillon.

"Dites-leur de se replier au campement. Et envoyer un messager quérir tous les médecins du château. Je veux que tous les blessés soient soignés. Et un autre messager pour la nourriture. Je veux que tous les hommes soient ravitaillés. Et… C'est tout. Oh, oui! Les membres de la garde permanente du château peuvent y retourner et s'installer dans leur quartier. Puisque nous sommes près de Cair Paravel, autant en profiter."

"Tout de suite mon Roi." Et Trompillon disparut de sa vue.

C'était une victoire. Mais une autre bataille les attendait encore. Prochainement…

* * *

"Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'elle soit devenue aussi amie avec Séléné?" Demanda Edmund à la ronde.

"Elles s'entendent bien. Et puis… elles se ressemblent. Elles ont le droit d'être amies." Lui répondit Peter d'après ce que lui avait raconté Leya de la relation qu'entretenait les deux jeunes femmes.

"Quand même… Séléné est la future femme de Caspian et après ce qu'il y a eut entre Susan et lui la dernière fois qu'elle est venue…" Commença Lucy.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu comprends ce genre d'histoire toi?" La coupa Peter.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'obstine à se dire que je suis encore une gamine? J'ai grandi vous savez!" S'emporta légèrement Lucy.

"On voit ça, ne t'inquiète pas!" Essaya de la calmer Peter.

Oui, sa sœur préférée avait bien grandi et n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le petit bout de chose qu'il essayait toujours de protéger à peine un an plus tôt. Bientôt, il aurait exactement les mêmes problèmes avec elle qu'il n'avait eu avec Susan… Il regarda alors Edmund.

"Quand les garçons commenceront à la regarder, c'est toi qui t'occuperas d'eux. Moi, j'ai eu ma dose avec Susan…" Lâcha Peter vers son frère dans un soupir.

Edmund éclata de rire et les petits poings de Lucy s'abattirent sur son épaule sans lui faire beaucoup de mal.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les manière qu'elle a et comme je le lui ai déjà dis, je doute que ce jour soit proche..."

Réalisant que ses frères se moquaient d'elle, elle ne se fâcha pas contre Edmund et éclata de rire avec eux. Tout était bon pour passer le temps alors qu'à l'extérieur un combat avait lieu…

* * *

Séléné se remémorait cet après-midi, quelques jours auparavant à peine, où elle s'était mise à son balcon et où son regard s'était posé sur deux silhouettes familières qui s'embrassaient dans les jardins royaux. Elle s'était sentie délivrée. Maintenant, enfin, elle savait. Où elle saurait bientôt. Mais la fin était proche. Caspian allait choisir entre l'une ou l'autre et quelle que soit son choix, Séléné savait qu'elle en ressortirait vainqueur. S'il choisissait Susan, elle saurait qu'elle aurait échappée à un mariage sans amour et s'il la choisissait elle… Et bien, elle serait comblée.

"Tu as enfin osé lui parler! Je pensais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais…" Commença Séléné.  
Elle vit la jeune brune à ses côtés se teintée d'une légère teinte rose et elle en sourit de plus belle. "Ne fais pas cette tête. Maintenant, tout peut se décider, tu ne crois pas?"

"Si, tu as raison". Lui répondit Susan.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment alors."

"Comme toi tu l'aimes."

Séléné découvrit alors ce que ressentait un télépathe lorsque c'était à son tour de voir ses sentiments lus par quelqu'un d'autre.

"Tu es extraordinaire Susan. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille d'Eve puisse être comme toi, je ne pensais pas que… à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas beaucoup de choses sur vous et je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. J'ai appris des choses avec toi…"

"Et moi alors…!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la remarque de Susan n'étant pas particulièrement drôle, mais à quoi bon s'en priver!

Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et continuèrent leur chemin à travers le château… Souriantes.

* * *

Voilà! Finalement je change ma technique… Dès que j'écris, je poste, ça limitera les dégâts si mon ordi se plante. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite, aussi tôt que possible!


	20. Of The End

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Toujours rien à dire… Faut en profiter! Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Of the End**

Susan était persuadée qu'il y avait forcément un moyen d'arrêter tout cela sans pour autant avoir à faire du mal à toutes les personnes manipulées. Car après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il était clair que l'armée adverse avançait au mensonge et à la manipulation de la vérité. Le problème était que personne n'arrivait à trouver d'autres solutions que de se battre. Or, il devait forcément y en avoir une! Elle regarda l'océan, accoudée à la balustrade du jardin, en cherchant une.

Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Caspian qui s'approchait. Mauvaise habitude, songea-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit. Elle le sentit alors déposer ses mains sur sa taille et l'enserrer.

"Ton bras va mieux?" Lui demanda-t-elle à moitié soucieuse.

"Beaucoup mieux. Séléné me l'a guéri en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire." Lui répondit-il alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou à travers ses cheveux.

Le nom de Séléné fit l'effet d'une douche froide à l'ancienne reine et elle se détacha d'un geste un peu brusque de la prise du roi. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle savait qu'il devait sans doute afficher une expression surprise.

"Tant mieux." Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Susan?" Lui demanda alors son roi.

"Tout…" Soupira-t-elle. "Il faut que tout ça s'arrête! On ne peut pas forcer des Narniens à se battre contre des Narniens!" Reprit-elle plus fort.

"Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé."

"Mais nous devons trouver un moyen de l'arrêter quand même. Narnia ne peut pas être tout le temps en guerre. Il faut que cela s'arrête un jour."

"C'est le propre de l'homme de faire la guerre." Lui répondit Caspian.

Susan sourit, d'un sourire détaché.

"Tu passes trop de temps avec Séléné…" Dit-elle sans arrière pensé.

Mais Caspian sembla en voir une et immédiatement son visage se ferma.

"Tu m'en veux?"

Susan ne comprit pas au début de quoi il parlait mais lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, elle essaya de faire en sorte de trouver la meilleure réponse possible.

"Non. Pas du tout. Séléné est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux qu'elle." Elle se tut un instant, ne sachant réellement si elle aurait le cran de dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit son souffle et se lança. "Et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Et personne d'autre ne ferait une telle chose mieux qu'elle. Et je sais que tu tiens à elle. Beaucoup."

Elle n'en était pas morte… Et elle avait dit avec franchise ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulait le bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait. Rien de plus. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui le rendrait heureuse, car un jour elle devrait repartir chez elle. Il semblait que son retour n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur et elle ne se leurrait pas quant au discours que tiendrait Aslan lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Il faudrait repartir en Angleterre et essayer de reprendre sa vie. Tout en pleurant tout les soirs quant à ce qu'elle avait perdue. Ce qu'elle avait laissé dans un royaume appelé Narnia…

"Je tiens à elle moins qu'à toi." Finit par dire Caspian après quelques secondes prolongées de silence.

"Mais un jour je devrai repartir Caspian. Comme j'ai déjà du le faire une fois. Et à nouveau nous nous retrouverons chacun de notre côté. Mais cette fois-ci, je veux savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un avec toi. Quelqu'un qui te fera sourire et qui ne te laissera pas te morfondre. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es triste." Elle se retint de justesse d'ajouter: "Comme moi je le suis…"

"Et moi alors? Que ferais-je? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai me contenter de reprendre ma vie, heureux, en sachant que toi, tu souffres?"

"Moi j'aurai pour toujours Peter, Edmund et Lucy. Je ne serai pas seule…"

Elle y croyait tout de même à moitié à ce qu'elle disait. Le voyant près à lui dire quelque chose à nouveau, elle s'approcha de lui et le coupa d'un simple baiser.

"Mais pour l'instant, n'y pensons pas. Je veux simplement profiter des moments que l'on passe ensemble." Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit alors et la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Peter, son épée à la main, se battait contre un ennemi invisible dans sa nouvelle chambre. Doc', entre deux guerriers soignés, avait décidé de le laisser sortir. Désormais, il n'était plus malade ou fou, ou encore aliéné. C'était fini. Et plus que jamais, il souhaitait que tout s'arrange. Il avait sans le savoir la même discussion avec lui-même que sa sœur avait eu dans les jardins royaux. Il y avait sûrement un moyen d'arrêter tout cela, sans guerre, sans morts. Pour changer un peu.

* * *

Edmund, à son balcon, songeait à cet elfe qui avait entraîné à nouveau Narnia dans la guerre. Il était le cœur du problème et il fallait y faire quelque chose. Voilà. Il fallait se débarrasser de lui et après, essayer de réveiller un peu l'armée qu'il avait endoctrinée. Tâche difficile, mais sans leader, une armée n'était plus rien. Il tenait la clé du problème. Ce n'était pas loyal, certes, mais il fallait le faire. Il n'y avait plus d'autre solution.

Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées afin d'aller soumettre son idée à Caspian et Peter. Il fallait faire en sorte d'atteindre, par un moyen ou par un autre, ce fameux elfe qui faisait tant de dégâts et l'arrêter. Tout simplement… Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour traverser une armée entière. Se dit-il sarcastiquement.

Et puis zut! C'était déjà un premier pas, non?

* * *

Lucy, sa fiole dans la main, contemplait la lumière qui jouait dans le cristal alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit. Elle avait voulu aller aider les médecins mais tous avaient refusé net. Une jeune fille ne pouvait aller voir ce genre de choses. Elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir se rendre utile. Elle était toujours restée en marge, elle n'avait jamais combattu, contrairement à Susan. En contrepartie, elle s'était toujours rendue utile, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et tout ses frères qui devenaient fou… Bon, Peter allait mieux maintenant, grâce à Aslan, mais elle s'inquiétait pour Edmund à cause du discours qu'il lui avait tenu la dernière fois. Se sentait-il réellement si mal par rapport à ses frères et sœurs? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais peut-être était-ce les adultes qui lui avaient donné cette impression. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle voyait la différence de traitement que chacun avait à subir de la part de leur mère. C'était une femme gentille, généreuse, aimante, soucieuse du bien-être de ses enfants. La mère rêvée. Ce n'était pas une femme superficielle tentant de cacher son âge comme toutes ces autres soit- disant "Dames" de la bourgeoisie anglaise, comme les mères de ses amies au Pensionnat. Enfin, surtout les mères des anciennes amies de Susan…

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin pensée à tout ça comme étant du passé. Sa sœur était revenue vers eux et tout ce qui lui importait n'était plus les "Rouges à lèvre et les invitations". Elle était revenue grandie de cette expérience. Lucy ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle lui avait craché la vérité au visage. Juste quelques mots, échappés malencontreusement de la bouche de sa sœur. "C'est des yeux verts qui m'ont sauvé". A peu près tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de sa sœur. Au début, la jeune fille avait songé que c'était le souvenir de son prince qui avait ramené Susan sur le droit chemin, mais son prince n'avait pas les yeux verts. Le mystère restait entier.

Mais maintenant, elle ne fréquentait plus toutes ces jeunes filles arrogantes et était revenue vers eux, vers sa famille. Leur mère avait été étonnée, comme eux tous, mais avait reprit toutes les petites faveurs qu'elle avait toujours octroyées à sa préférée avant que celle-ci ne change. Et c'est à ce moment là que Lucy avait compris que lorsque l'on avait 4 enfants et un mari absent, sans le vouloir on pouvait en favorisé certains. Et Edmund avait toujours été mis de côté. Entre un grand frère doué pour les études, une grande sœur que tout le monde trouvait très belle et que tout le monde chouchoutait et pour finir une petite sœur toujours mise en avant simplement parce qu'elle était la cadette, Edmund avait de quoi se sentit mit de côté.

Elle espérait juste que tout cela s'arrangerait un jour…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincée en s'ouvrant. Elle se retourna prestement, tenant instinctivement son petit poignard dans sa main mais relâcha tout de suite sa pression lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

"Mon CPA!" S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

"Ma Reine…" Lui répondit Trompillon en s'inclinant. "Le Roi Caspian ainsi que vos frères et sœurs vous attendent dans la salle du trône pour discuter d'un plan de bataille élaborer par votre frère le Grand Roi Edmund le Juste."

"Edmund?" Demanda-t-elle surprise.

C'est Edmund qui a trouvé une solution? Je devrai faire des vœux plus souvent… Songea-t-elle en se levant prestement de son lit.

"J'arrive mon cher CPA!"

* * *

Dans la salle du trône dont le toit en verre avait été reconstruit par les soins des meilleurs verriers Narniens de Caspian, se tenaient une assemblée de haut rang. La roi Caspian X, actuel roi de Narnia, les Anciens Grands Roi et Reines de Narnia: Peter le Magnifique, Edmund le Juste, Susan la Douce et Lucy la Vaillante, la future reine de Narnia Séléné et la Princesse des Nymphes, Leya. Le gratin du royaume en d'autres termes… Se dit Edmund en jetant un regard à la ronde.

Et il allait devoir parler… Eh bien. C'est parti. Il prit son souffle et se lança.

"Afin de régler le problème qui influence à peu près tout le monde qui est que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à imposer à des Narniens de se battre contre des Narniens, nous avons pensé que…"

"Tu as pensé que…" Le coupèrent Susan et Peter en même temps.

Il leur lança un regard assassin et continua.

"Bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable d'essayer de régler le problème à la source. Ce qui signifie éliminer le meneur de l'armée adverse."

"Mais c'est déloyal! Nous ne pouvons commanditer un assassinat en pleine guerre!" S'interposa Caspian.

"Nous ne pouvons pas non plus continuer à maintenir Narnia dans une guerre constante! Il faut que l'on arrête les batailles, les morts qui vont avec et tout ça! Cet elfe manipule ses troupes, il leur ment et eux sont prêts à tout avaler. Donnez leur un autre meneur qui a un discours différent et ils le suivront! C'est comme ça que ça marche et nous devons le comprendre!" S'emporta Edmund.

Il n'était pas contre l'honneur, mais il y avait des fois où il fallait penser au bien de tous avant de penser à son honneur personnel. Tuer un meneur de guerre dans le dos n'était pas loyal, mais continuer une guerre basée sur un mensonge était immorale. Surtout lorsqu'on avait la possibilité de l'arrêter. D'arrêter le carnage…

"Le Roi Edmund a raison."

Tous se retournèrent vers Leya dont la prise de parole était relativement inattendue.

"Je connais cet elfe. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. A vrai dire, c'est mon beau-frère."

Tout le savaient déjà excepté Trompillon, resté dans la salle, qui afficha des yeux ronds à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

"Il est persuadé qu'un Telmarien ne peut satisfaire les besoins du peuple Narnien. Et également qu'il est temps que ce soit une créature magique qui reprenne le trône légitime. Il ne ment pas à ses troupes car il est persuadé que c'est la vérité. C'est ce qui fait tout son danger. Rien n'est plus persuasif et dangereux qu'un menteur persuadé de dire la vérité. Et c'est ce qu'il est. Lorsque son armée aura enfin un autre point de vue, je pense que la plupart ouvriront les yeux. Les elfes ne sont pas un peuple stupide de nature et les autres créatures magiques qui sont avec lui sont surtout des fauteurs de troubles. C'est pour cela que l'idée du Roi Edmund est bonne. Grâce à sa simplicité. Détruire le mal à la racine. Et Narnia pourra enfin espérer avoir la paix, ne serait-ce que pour un temps limité."

Devant ce discours énoncé de façon si pragmatique, les personnes dans la salle se contentèrent d'acquiescer avant qu'Edmund ne se fende d'un "Merci" et ne rompe le silence.

"Alors je pense que nous devons essayer d'infiltrer le camp ennemi avec un nombre réduit de soldats et s'en prendre directement au roi." Enonça Caspian pour résumer.

"Demain soir. Demain soir ce sera parfait." Le soutint Peter.

Tous se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. La fin était déterminée à partir de maintenant. Plus personne ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

* * *

Ben voilà… Vous savez ce qui vous attend alors! Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	21. Attaque Surprise

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'action. Toujours rien à dire alors juste: Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Susan fut de faire un pas en avant par rapport à sa petite sœur. C'était définitivement l'idée la plus stupide du monde que de l'avoir laissée venir avec eux. C'était bien trop dangereux. Elle foudroya le dos de Peter du regard. Il avait un peu trop tendance à laisser passer tous les caprices de leur cadette. Malheureusement pour elle, ce petit écart la fit trébucher sur une branche. Elle se rattrapa néanmoins de justesse sur le dos de son frère justement. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers elle.

Bon, plus d'écart. Elle se concentrait sur le sol. Elle aurait l'air fin si elle se cassait un bras ou une jambe en trébuchant au moment même où ils essayaient d'aller s'occuper du chef de l'armée adverse. Elle disciplina à nouveau ses pensées et focalisa toute son attention sur le sol sous ses pieds. Elle enviait Leya qui quelques pas devant Peter semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. C'était une nymphe, fille de la forêt. A quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre?

Ils continuèrent alors tous en file indienne leur chemin. Il leur avait fallu faire un gigantesque détour afin de prendre l'armée adverse à revers et ainsi d'arriver directement près des tentes qu'ils recherchaient. Caspian, en tête, menait leur procession. Derrière lui se trouvait Leya qui avait insisté pour venir en parlant de sa sœur et qui était leur guide, puis Peter, l'épée en main, Susan, sans arc bandé, Lucy son petit poignard à la main, Trompillon et Edmund. Encore plus loin derrière ce dernier, un petit contingent de soldats fidèles au roi était également venu en cas de grand affrontement. Ils étaient menés par un centaure et formaient une bande pour le moins hétéroclite d'hommes, d'autres centaures et de nains. Susan n'en était pas moins ravie de leur présence.

La forêt aurait semblé bien hostile à Susan par cette nuit de pleine lune mais la présence de Leya qui semblait savoir plus qu'exactement où aller la réconfortait. Peut-être cette mission suicide avait-elle une chance d'aboutir à quelque chose à la fin…

Le son de cor résonna dans l'esprit de Susan quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'en saisisse clairement le sens. En boucle, comme une vieille rengaine que l'on a entendu tellement de fois qu'on ne fait même plus attention au sens de ses paroles… Mais lorsqu'elle vit Peter se retourner et dégainer son épée, une vague de compréhension la submergea. Ils étaient repérés.

Dans un geste mécanique elle encocha une flèche mais il lui semblait que son corps tout entier flottait dans du coton et que tous ses gestes étaient lents de façon anormale. Elle voyait le monde autour d'elle comme à travers un tissu, tout lui semblait beaucoup trop voilé. Elle se retourna prestement au moment où elle entendit crier. Son regard capta une silhouette lointaine, trop lointaine pour faire partie de leur groupe, et tira immédiatement. La flèche siffla et une seconde plus tard la silhouette s'écroulait sur le sol.

A ce moment là, il sembla à Susan que le coton dans lequel elle se mouvait disparaissait. Elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Le pire était que les garçons, avec leurs épées, ne pouvaient rien faire. Il leur fallait du corps à corps mais leurs adversaires étaient bien trop loin. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose mais malgré son carquois plein, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

"Edmund! Prends Lucy et courrez!" S'entendit-elle hurler à travers le brouhaha qui s'était installé autour d'eux suite à la panique.

Edmund n'émit aucune objection et partit vers l'avant rejoindre le gros de la troupe. Trompillon resta néanmoins à ses côtés, possédant lui aussi un arc. Eux qui s'étaient souciés du comment infiltrer le camp ennemi une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus couvert pas la forêt, il semblait que le problème allait être bientôt régler. Ils arriveraient en place d'honneur devant cet elfe qu'ils souhaitaient tuer, pieds et poings liés néanmoins. Eh oui! On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…

Elle commença à abattre les elfes qui arrivaient en courant dans un geste mécanique. Prendre la flèche, bander l'arc, encocher… Encore et encore. Mais leur nombre ne diminuait pas pour autant. Eux qui voulaient aller tuer leur roi, ils en étaient à essayer de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient tous fourrés! Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on décidait d'agir aussi rapidement. Il fallait toujours voir les choses avec le recul avant de…

Les pensées de Susan furent soudain interrompues par une flèche du camp adverse qui lui écorcha le bras droit. Elle ne savait pas si la blessure était profonde mais le rythme auquel elle encochait les flèches diminua soudain. Trompillon lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant ce qui arrivait à la reine, mais il vit très rapidement le sang qui coulait abondamment de son bras.

"Ma Reine! Vous êtes blessée! Allez rejoindre les rois!" Lui lança-t-il entre deux flèches.

"Je ne bouge pas d'ici Trompillon tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous à terre ou que nous ne serons pas tous à terre!" Lui répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur dans son bras et continua de tirer malgré le sang qui coulait à flot sur son avant bras. Elle n'abandonnerait pas… Hors de question.

Et elle n'eut pas à le faire. Elle ressentit d'abord une sensation de froid dans sa nuque. Elle n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Trompillon avait arrêté de tirer et que tous les bruits supposés venir des garçons qui protégeaient ses arrières derrière elle avaient disparus. Le poignard posé sur sa nuque intensifia sa pression et sans geste brusque elle abaissa son arc.

C'était fini. Ils avaient perdu…

* * *

Peter regarda à gauche et à droite essayant de trouver une issue mais très vite il réalisa que ce qu'il faisait était inutile. A moins de réussir à trouver une arme, il n'y avait aucune solution. Ses poignets attachés lui faisaient mal et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, aussi minuscule fut-il, car les cordes lui tailladaient la peau.

La tente ne semblait pas adapter à un chef de guerre. Trop… il chercha le mot. Luxueuse? Non. Juste… Trop pleine. Voilà. Trop pleine. Les objets s'entassaient sur les objets et le noir du tapis au sol accentuait l'impression de renfermée. Des planches en bois posées au milieu de l'espace soutenaient une chaise. Non, un trône. Un trône qui ressemblait à une chaise. L'exacte définition, pensa Peter. Mais ce qui rendait cette tente si détestable à son goût était bien la personne qui se trouvait sur ce trône- chaise. Après tout, s'il avait passé une semaine en enfer, c'était bien à cause de lui.

A ses côtés se trouvaient tous les autres, dans une position tout aussi pratique que la sienne. Son regard se posa sur Lucy et Leya à sa gauche. Edmund entre les deux. Ils n'auraient jamais du les laisser venir. Lui qui se voulait toujours protecteur avait sans doute commit la pire bêtise de toute sa vie. Ou du moins celle qui lui coûterait le plus cher. De rage et de frustration il se débattit mais cela ne servit qu'à lui faire encore plus mal aux poignets. Il darda un regard plus que furieux à l'elfe qui l'avait attaché aussi solidement qui était dans un coin de la tente avant de reporter son regard vers Leya et Lucy. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à regretter le fait de les avoir amenées…

Mais dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui susurrait que c'est pourtant bien ce qui risquait d'arriver…

* * *

Lorsque Leya entendit quelqu'un hurler à l'extérieur, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de cette sœur volage qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis deux ans, le jour où elle avait décidé d'aller vivre avec "l'homme qu'elle aimait" loin de la famille royale nymphe. Sa mâchoire se crispa immédiatement mais au moment où les pans de la tente de soulevaient pour laisser entrer une silhouette diffuse, toute la colère de Leya retomba. Le visage de sa petite sœur était baigné de larmes et elle regardait, paniquée, tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Son regard se posa alors sur elle et Leya ressentit à nouveau la vieille joute qui avait toujours eut lieu entre les deux femmes depuis leur enfance. Mais il lui sembla que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette gamine allait réagir. Aucune. Entre son mari et sa sœur, Leya ne savait pas qui elle choisirait. Dans le passé, son choix avait été clair néanmoins. Aussi fut-elle plus qu'étonnée lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'exclamer de toute la force de sa voix:

"Espèce de monstre! Relâche-la!"

Son cri sembla transpercer la nuit et même le garde qui la suivait pour la faire sortir s'arrêta, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait arriver. Un sourire contrit vint alors s'afficher sur le visage de son mari alors qu'il la regardait.

"Alors comme ça, c'est elle que tu choisis? Eh bien… Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de la relâcher. Alors…"

Un geste de la main vint compléter sa phrase et le garde derrière sa sœur lui empoigna les bras et les attacha. Il se tourna alors vers son roi et celui-ci lui fit signe de la faire sortir. Sa sœur regarda une dernière fois Leya, l'air paniqué, ne sachant que faire mais celle-ci lui sourit d'un sourire où elle essaya de mettre le plus de douceur possible et il lui sembla que Lorien avait saisit le message. Elle ne lui en voulait pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Caspian profita de la diversion que lui offrit l'arrivée de la femme du roi pour se tourner vers Lucy à sa droite.

"Lucy, ta fiole!" Chuchota-t-il.

Il avait réfléchi et réalisé que les soldats avaient laissé sa fiole de cristal à Lucy, la pensant inoffensive par rapport au petit poignard de la jeune fille. Elle ne pipa mot pour lui répondre mais ses sourcils froncés étaient largement assez clairs.

"Les bords sont coupants! Essaye de couper mes liens!"

"Elle est dans ma poche droite! T'es trop loin!"

Caspian retint dans sa bouche tous les jurons qui lui vinrent soudain à l'esprit.

"Alors coupe les liens d'Edmund!"

Celui-ci était à la droite de Lucy et donc il était possible qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il l'entendit chuchoter le plus bas possible à son frère et immédiatement celui-ci pivota légèrement de façon à cacher ses mains à la vue de tous et de se rapprocher de sa petite sœur. Caspian ne put voir le reste de l'opération mais il comprit très rapidement que cela marchait.

Par rapport aux autres, Caspian était le plus proche du trône de l'elfe puis venaient Lucy, Edmund, Leya, Peter, Susan et Trompillon. Le contingent qui était venu était resté à l'extérieur, l'elfe ne l'ayant pas jugé digne de rentrer dans sa tente. Tout les trois prisonniers, se trouvaient un elfe mais, chose stupide, dos à eux. Peter était le seul à avoir un elfe juste devant lui.

"Eh bien… Je suis honoré mes chers rois et reines, je ne me pensais pas assez important au point d'attirer votre attention. Les dieux me sont favorables, certes, mais je suis tout de même étonné."

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et Caspian remercia le ciel que personne ne fasse attention aux deux plus jeunes prisonniers. Il évita de les regarder, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Edmund allait pouvoir se débrouiller.

* * *

Edmund inspira lentement. Se calmer. Premièrement. Après, se casser la tête pour trouver un moyen de tous les sauver. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait cette idée stupide? Qu'on aille tous se battre sur un champ de bataille! De cette façon, personne ne se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation. Et au diable les états d'esprit de roi qui ne voulait pas que son peuple se batte entre lui! Pourquoi?! Il secoua sa tête de frustration. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un des gardes elfes, celui qui se trouvait à la base près de Caspian, commença à se diriger vers lui qu'il réalisa sa gaffe.

Il avait certes les mains libres mais aucune arme. Sauf l'effet de surprise. "Oh oui! Qu'est-ce que c'est pratique l'effet de surprise dans ce cas-là! On sauve un monde avec l'effet de surprise après tout!" Commença-t-il à hurler mentalement. Il voyait le garde s'approcher inexorablement. Une fois assez près, il remarquerait que ses liens étaient rompus. Qu'on le sorte de là!

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Agir le premier. Faire quelque chose. Se lever. Attaquer. Merde! Agir! Son œil s'immobilisa sur le poignard attaché à la ceinture du fameux garde. Impossible. Il n'y arriverait jamais. C'était de la folie. Folie. Tous le regardaient. Folie. Je vais me faire tuer. C'est tout ce qui va m'arriver. Stop. Folie. Agir. Faire quelque chose. Pour une fois dans ma vie!

Il réalisa qu'il était debout uniquement lorsque sa paume rencontra le manche froid poignard.

* * *

La seule personne de toute la salle qui réalisa ce qui se passait fut le garde devant Peter. Il dégaina son épée à la seconde même où les genoux d'Edmund se dépliaient pour bondir. Mais Peter, réalisant ce qui arrivait, sauta lui aussi et atterrit sur le garde. Mais il n'avait pas calculé l'épée dégainée, bien tendue qu'il heurta de plein fouet au moment où il sautait. Elle allait directement s'encastrer entre ses côtés.

Il s'enfonça en une fraction de douleur dans un océan de douleur.

* * *

Edmund n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Dans son élan, il avait emporté le poignard avec lui mais immédiatement s'était retrouvé devant le trône de l'elfe. En un pas, il arriva devant ce dernier. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus logiquement. Il y avait un moyen. Un moyen de s'en sortir.

Le poignard tendu devant lui, il plongea en avant sans se soucier du monde autour de lui qui semblait avoir retenu son souffle l'espace des quelques secondes qui venaient de passer. Mais son bras s'arrêta de lui-même au moment où la pointe du poignard arrivait sur la gorge de cet elfe qui dans cette position n'avait plus rien de royal. Ses yeux révulsés dévisageaient Edmund sans comprendre comment cet échange de position s'était produit.

Edmund lui-même ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Il resta dans cette position un instant avant d'entendre un gémissement venant de derrière lui suivit immédiatement de 3 hurlement féminins. Il se retourna immédiatement et son regard rencontra la silhouette de son frère, par terre, une épée en travers du torse.

Sa poigna sur le manche du poignard s'accentua immédiatement.

Comment avait-il fait pour les entraîner là-dedans?

* * *

Voilà! Méchante, hein? Vous inquiétez pas la suite aussi rapidement que possible! J'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire ce chapitre que moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire! Un peu d'action ça m'a fait du bien après les deux derniers chapitres.


	22. Le Dénouement

**Note de l'auteur:** ben voilà… La seconde partie, avec un peu moins d'action. Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui continuent de me soutenir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

A nouveau, Edmund regarda son grand frère. Il affichait un air de panique total.

"Dis-leur de nous relâcher!" Dit Caspian de façon à ce que seul Edmund puisse l'entendre.

En une fraction de seconde, l'expression de celui-ci changea du tout au tout. Il se redressa et regarda dans les yeux l'elfe paniqué sous la gorge duquel il tenait un poignard.

"Dites-leur de les libérer. Immédiatement."

Caspian fut le premier sur lequel cet ordre fut appliqué. Il se redressa dans un geste souple et s'empara dans la seconde d'une épée. Son regard se porta alors vers Susan, qui regardait son frère à terre comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde. Elle semblait même avoir oublier sa blessure au bras qui continuait tout de même de tâcher sa robe de rouge. Il se dirigea vers elle et la libéra. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Un silence pesant c'était installé dans la tente. Tous les gardes retenaient leur souffle alors qu'il voyait leur roi menacé par un poignard. Les gardes finirent par tous les libérer, néanmoins, tous à part Caspian, semblait mortifiés par la vue de Peter à terre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y était pas insensible, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait d'autres choses à régler.

Après avoir libéré Susan, il se dirigea vers Lucy. Sa fiole… Et après ce serait réglé. Néanmoins la jeune fille semblait tétaniser sur place à la vue de son frère. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Susan qui réagit la première.

"Lucy, ta fiole! Occupe-toi de lui, vite!" Dit-elle à sa cadette en hurlant à moitié.

Voyant que Lucy ne réagissait pas, Susan se releva et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers Leya.

"Débarrasse-le de l'épée!"

Caspian resta quelques secondes sur place, complètement abasourdi par le sang froid dont faisait preuve Susan. Puis il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers le chef des gardes. Il lui prit ses armes et le ligota avec ses anciens liens. Trompillon, également libre, s'occupait du reste des soldats.

Caspian entendait derrière lui les filles s'activer sans pouvoir voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Néanmoins, Susan gérait tout. Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, il put voir l'épée dans les mains de Leya et Lucy penché sur le corps maintenant inanimé de son grand frère. Et une chose de réglée… Lorsque tous les gardes furent sous contrôle, Caspian se dirigea vers Edmund qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Il était temps qu'il prenne lui-même les choses en main.

* * *

Lucy regardait le sang coulait de la plaie de son frère, sans être vraiment sûre que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réelle. Une pression appliquée à son bras la fit revenir à la réalité. Susan la regardait. Parole inutile. Elle enleva le bouchon de sa fiole et força sa main à arrêter de trembler. Chose impossible. Mais elle réussit néanmoins à distiller le liquide sur la plaie de son frère. Mais elle était malheureusement bien trop grave pour qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose aussi rapidement. Elle abaissa ses mains et reboucha la fiole.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

* * *

Edmund vit Caspian s'avancer vers lui comme dans un rêve. Ce fut uniquement lorsque ce dernier fut devant lui et lui prit le poignard des mains qu'il se dit que son temps était terminé. Il se rua vers son frère sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au tour de Caspian de se débrouiller. Il se contenta de serrer son frère agonisant contre sa poitrine et de lancer un regard complètement perdu à Susan.

* * *

Très bien. Excellent. Ils avaient le roi en otage, ses généraux avec. Ils n'en étaient pas plus avancés malheureusement. Dehors, c'était encore une armée entière qui les attendait. Leur spécialité. Leur fichue spécialité. Se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Et il fallait toujours essayer de s'en sortir. Logique n'est-ce pas? Susan pesta. Pesta comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et encore à elle de se débrouiller. Elle jeta un regard à Caspian qui avait pris la relève d'Edmund face au roi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il leur sembla que le temps se suspendait. Susan ne comprenait pas comment au milieu de tout ça, elle était encore capable d'être simplement hypnotisé par ce regard.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle aurait bien assez le temps pour ses jeux romantiques s'ils s'en sortaient. Dans le cas contraire, elle se disait que les heures passées avec lui dans les jardins royaux et les couloirs du palais étaient suffisants. Pour en revenir à la situation présente, eh bien, il allait falloir une bonne dose de courage et de détermination pour régler tout ça. Elle essaya de réorganiser ses pensées. Ils devaient regrouper tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. A commencer par les soldats qui étaient venu avec eux.

"Caspian, il faut retrouver les soldats."

Il hocha la tête et fit un signe de tête à Trompillon puis se tourna vers un des gardes:

"Allez avec lui. Un mot, et vous êtes mort."

Le nain récupéra son épée avant de sortir aux côtés de l'elfe.

"Bien. Il y a certaines choses à mettre au clair je pense." Commença Caspian.

Ils avaient tous convenus avant de venir de savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir avec cet elfe maudit avant de lui faire du mal. Au moins par égard pour Leya.

"Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de… de replonger Narnia dans la guerre?" Continua-t-il.

Il sembla à Susan qu'elle seule arrivait à saisir la note de sarcasme dans sa voix. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tut et avait le regard tourné vers les deux rois. Un silence quasi religieux s'était installé sous la tente.

"Un fils d'Adam Telmarin par-dessus le marché n'a rien à faire sur le trône de Narnia!"Cracha l'elfe au visage de Caspian. "Vous vous proclamez notre sauveur, mais vous ne valez pas mieux que votre oncle! Vous ne faites rien pour les créatures magiques!"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Leya. Celle-ci s'était relevée et se dirigeait vers l'elfe assit sur son trône.

"Comment ose-tu comparer le roi Caspian à son oncle? Il a sauvé toutes les créatures magiques d'un joug qui a duré un millénaire! Comment ose-tu?"

Les yeux de Leya lançaient des éclairs. C'était la première fois que Susan voyait la nymphe dans un tel état de colère. Et l'ancienne reine n'était pas persuadée que c'était uniquement à cause des paroles du roi. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était son beau-frère…

"Et dis-moi, toi qui es si sûre de toi, qu'a-t-il fait pour nous depuis qu'il est au pouvoir?"

"Et toi, dis-moi qui excepté un dieu, peut changer le monde en 3 ans de règne?" Répondit immédiatement la nymphe.

L'elfe lui lança un regard noir. Sur ce coup-là, Susan songeait qu'applaudir n'aurait pas été de trop.

"C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire?" Reprit Caspian alors que Leya se reculait vers le corps de Peter.

"Je vous conseille de réfléchir et de vous rappelez que vous avez un poignard sous la gorge." Ajouta judicieusement Edmund au moment même où les pans de la tente se relevaient pour laisser entrer Trompillon et sa troupe.

Les centaures affichèrent des mines abasourdies devant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. D'un coup, la tente semblait beaucoup moins grande avec cette douzaine de personnes en plus.

"Allez en enfer! Je mourrai digne et pas en rampant comme un fils d'Adam!" Hurla-t-il en se relevant.

Caspian, étonné, ne fit rien sur le moment et la magie de l'elfe se déclencha d'un coup. Un cri inhumain surgit de sa gorge, sans doute entendu par tout le campement.

"MON ARMEE LEVEZ-VOUS! A MOI!"

Dans la seconde, un bruit commença à monter de l'extérieur. Caspian recula son bras, s'apprêtant à enfoncer son poignard dans la gorge de cet elfe. Susan sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds alors qu'elle était agenouillée aux côtés de son frère.

"NON! Caspian, non! Ne le tue pas!"

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

"Nous avons un blessé et nous sommes trop peu nombreux! Jamais nous ne pourrons nous en sortir face à une armée! Et le tuer ne fera que renforcer leurs idées selon lesquelles les fils d'Adam sont mauvais."

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de lui, priant en silence pour qu'il l'écoute et ne se laisse pas emporter par ses émotions. Peine perdue. L'instant suivant, l'elfe qui avait à nouveau plongé Narnia dans la guerre se trouvait aux pieds de Caspian, la gorge lacérée.

Lucy retint son hurlement dans sa gorge. Elle était certes habituée aux morts et au sang au bout de 3 voyages à Narnia mais là… Elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Pour voir que son grand frère avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il ne saignait plus. Miracle… Jamais elle ne pourrait remercier suffisamment le Père Noël de lui avoir offert cette fiole magique. Elle voulut serrer son frère dans ses bras mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était peut-être légèrement déplacé dans la situation présente…

Elle entendit Susan marcher dans son dos. Elle aussi avait du remarquer que leur frère s'était réveillé. Une fois près d'eux, elle inspira profondément.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Comme si j'avais reçu une épée entre mes côtes." Essaya de plaisanter Peter.

"Tu peux marcher?" Continua Susan sans relever la "plaisanterie."

"Je peux même me battre s'il le faut. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Répondit-il en se relevant.

"Tu devras attendre un petit peu pour savoir. Mais je suis ravie que tu puisses te battre. Nous sommes à un peu plus de 20 face à une armée. Toute l'aide possible est la bienvenue."

Lucy essaya de faire abstraction du ton froid qu'employait sa sœur. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas comment chaque minuscule action de Caspian pouvait à ce point provoquer un si grand changement dans le comportement de Susan. Et en plus de ça, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, c'était comme si tout était oublié.

Caspian s'était approché d'eux.

"Susan…" Commença-t-il. "Il le fallait."

Lucy vit sa grande sœur se retourner vers le roi. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait s'énerver mais au contraire, elle répondit avec le même sang froid dont elle faisait preuve depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris cette mission semi-suicide.

"Ca ne fait rien. J'ai pris l'habitude de toute façon."

Cette réponse sembla faire plus de mal à Caspian que si Susan s'était énervée.

"Quelqu'un a une idée brillante sur commet faire pour échapper à une armée entière lorsqu'on est 20 et que l'on vient d'assassiner son chef?" Demanda Edmund à la ronde alors qu'il récupérait leurs armes à tous et les distribuait.

Ils échangèrent des regards perdus. Et un pétrin de plus… un! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des gardes hurlés de l'extérieur. Tout près. Ils étaient encerclés.

"On va se battre. Comme on l'a toujours fait." Répondit Caspian.

Armes en main, chacun se prépara. Cette fois-ci, plus personne n'avait de solution. Lorsque le premier elfe entra dans la tente, épée levée, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il était déjà mort. Et ainsi de suite. L'entrée de la tente devint un goulot par lequel quiconque rentrait se retrouvait immédiatement à terre. Seules cinq personnes pouvaient rentrer de front et les 20 personnes à l'intérieur se défendaient avec acharnement. Néanmoins, la place n'était pas illimitée et très rapidement, les pans de toute la tente commencèrent à être arrachés et des elfes arrivèrent de tous les côtés. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à maintenir leur position jusqu'à ce que la tente entière soit arrachée.

La luminosité de l'aurore qu'ils découvrirent ne les aidait en rien. Les elfes avaient une vue beaucoup plus développée et la plupart d'entre eux arrivaient à peine à voir plus loin que deux adversaires devant eux. Susan sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus et ses coups étaient de moins en moins précis. Trompillon s'était rangé à ses côtés et n'avait de cesse de l'aider. S'il n'avait pas été là, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas tenu longtemps.

Leur tactique se résumait à pas grand-chose. Rester groupé de telle sorte que personne ne soit prit pas un ennemi derrière soi. De cette façon, il leur sembla qu'ils tinrent pendant quasiment une heure sans faiblir. Jusqu'au moment où les elfes cessèrent d'arriver et où chacun put voir un elfe plus grand que la moyenne se diriger vers eux. Essoufflés, chacun garda néanmoins ses armes levés, prêt à parer à toute attaque surprise.

"Rendez-vous, traîtres, et nous épargnerons peut-être vos vies." Commença-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, il obtient un rire tonitruant de la part de Peter et Caspian. L'elfe n'eut néanmoins aucune réaction. Chacun resta fixe, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait arriver. Ce fut Trompillon et ses centaures qui réagirent les premiers.

"Pourquoi continuez-vous à vous battre?" Demanda le centaure chef du contingent à la ronde.

"Ce n'est pas parce que notre roi est mort que nous ne croyons plus en ses idées!" Lui répondit quelqu'un dans la foule.

Les rois et reines échangèrent un regard. Il leur semblait que ce qui était au départ une bataille se muait en quelques secondes en débat. Peut-être à leur avantage qui sait…

"Et quelles étaient ses idées? Hein? Que tous les fils d'Adam étaient mauvais? Et les Grands Rois et Reines alors?" Continua Trompillon.

"Oui et d'autres! Le roi Caspian n'a rien fait pour nous à par nous reconnaître alors que nous sommes le premier peuple de Narnia, nous, les créatures magiques!" Répondit un autre elfe anonyme.

"Connaissez-vous beaucoup de personnes capables de faire changer un millénaire d'Histoire en à peine trois ans de règne?" Reprit le centaure.

"Les Grands Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps avaient unifiés Narnia sous une même bannière!" Le premier elfe de retour à la charge.

"Nous y avions mis un règne entier pour cela! Des années et des années de labeurs pour que les peuples veulent bien faire le premier pas et s'unifier au nouveau Narnia!" C'était Peter, plus fier que jamais, qui s'était avancé aux côtés de Trompillon.

Edmund le rejoignit alors qu'ils voyaient tous les elfes commencer à ciller en réalisant qu'ils avaient les Grands Rois et Reines devant eux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément comprise à la base.

"Et croyez-vous que c'est uniquement nous qui avions fait de Narnia ce qu'elle était durant l'Ancien Temps?" Commença-t-il. "C'était les peuples qui venaient nous rejoindre lorsque nous leur lancions un appel. Parce qu'ils croyaient en Narnia, en le fait d'être unis. C'est eux qui ont créé ce temps mythique où Narnia était unie et que vous semblez chérir. Et tout, tout, se résolvait par la paix!"

"Il n'y avait aucun besoin de prendre les armes pour se faire entendre! Narnia, était, est et sera toujours à son peuple et non à ceux qui la dirigent! Avez-vous à ce point oublié vos origines et votre histoire pour ne plus vous rappelez ce point le plus important?" Continua Peter sur la lancée de son frère.

Personne ne répondit.

"Si vous vouliez vous faire entendre, pourquoi nul n'est venu à Cair Paravel demandé une audience? Pourquoi tous ces morts, toutes ces batailles? Quelqu'un a-t-il une réponse? Autre qu'avoir suivi un idiot qui avait soif de pouvoir et non de justice?" C'était au tour de Caspian de faire valoir son titre de roi.

Nul ne répondit.

"A vous de déposez vos armes. A vous de vous souvenir d'où vous venez. Vous voulez que les choses changent, elles changeront! Mais sachez simplement que rien ne se fait du jour au lendemain comme beaucoup le pensaient, mais que le changement prend du temps!" reprit Caspian après avoir été sur que tous avaient assimilés ses premières paroles.

"Que décidez-vous maintenant? Mais sachez que nous ne nous rendrons pas. Car nous croyons en Narnia et en le roi qu'Aslan y a mit sur le trône!" Trompillon avait hurlé cette dernière phrase.

Et il sembla à Lucy, prise au milieu de tous ses aînées qui s'étaient mis autour d'elle pour la protégée que c'était la mention d'Aslan plus que tout le reste qui décida les premiers elfes qui avancèrent vers Caspian à déposer leurs armes à ses pieds. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la troupe qui était venue réalisa qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'un semblant d'armée en face d'eux. Ils avaient combattu à vingt une armée entière… Et ils avaient gagné. A moitié par les armes, à moitié par la parole. La petite fille se demanda alors si c'était réellement grâce à la persuasion qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner ou simplement parce que les quelques elfes qui restaient avaient bien trop peur de se faire tuer…

* * *

Lorsque Susan vit le soleil poindre à l'horizon sur cette nouvelle journée, elle échangea un regard avec Peter qui lui aussi s'était tourné vers elle. Qu'elle était loin cette matinée où ils avaient regardé côte à côte un lever de soleil sur l'océan en Angleterre… La boucle était bouclée. Ils avaient à nouveau sauver Narnia. Encore…

Susan réprima un frisson lorsqu'une vague de douleur se propagea dans son corps en provenance de son bras. Il lui sembla que le monde autour d'elle commençait à tourner dans tous les sens. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que c'était elle qui tombait par terre et s'évanouissait…

* * *

Peter vit sa sœur s'écrouler sur le sol comme dans un rêve. Un rêve dans lequel il était immobilisé par du coton, incapable de la rattraper. Il ne fut capable d'esquisser un geste uniquement lorsqu'elle fut par terre, sa longue chevelure noire éparpillée autour de son visage. Il se jeta à ses côtés et remarqué finalement la blessure de son bras qui avait tâché sa robe entière de rouge. Il fut abasourdi devant la quantité énorme de sang qu'elle avait perdue. Edmund aussi était à ses côtés et avait posé la tête de sa grande sœur sur ses genoux.

Peter prit son souffle pour appeler Lucy mais c'était inutile. Elle était déjà là, elle aussi, sa petite fiole ouverte. Lui, deux fois, puis elle… Narnia leur avait trop prit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle leur fasse encore plus de mal. Il avait toujours essayé de protéger ses frère et sœurs. Parfois bien, parfois mal. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ça le rendait fou. Il vit la plaie sur le bras de sa sœur se refermer, peu à peu. Mais ses yeux restèrent clos et sa respiration saccadée.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête… Aslan. Aslan…

* * *

Le grand lion, qui ne l'était plus, là, dans le royaume des cieux, sentit son esprit s'apaiser alors qu'il voyait les elfes déposer les uns après les autres leurs armes face à Caspian.

"Eh bien, mon bon lion. Je dois bien avouer que tu as été le plus fort cette fois-ci. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tes chers Pevensie pouvaient venir à bout de mon elfe. Mais c'est fait et je te tire mon chapeau."

"Inutile. Inutile. Et garde tes faux compliments pour toi." Lui répondit le lion, las néanmoins.

"Ce ne sont pas des faux compliments. La partie a été très distrayante. Je t'en remercie Aslan."

"Je me serai volontiers passé de cette joute et tu le sais bien. Je n'interviens pas dans les vies des humains pour mon plaisir…" Aslan se sentait incapable d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment de joie devant sa "victoire".

"Vraiment? Et pour Susan la Douce alors? Elle a recommencé à croire à Narnia par un simple miracle je suppose?" Se moqua ouvertement le dieu.

"Non. Tu as raison." Avoua à regret Aslan, sachant qu'il se discréditait lui-même. "Mais je n'ai fais que légèrement aidé. Lucy a avoué la vérité seule à sa sœur et celle-ci a décidé de prendre ce train, seule. Je n'ai fais que lui envoyer quelqu'un susceptible de lui faire comprendre qu'au fond d'elle, elle croirait toujours en Narnia."

"Quelle charité d'âme Aslan! Et dis-moi, comment appelles-tu ça, toi, si ce n'est intervenir dans la vie des humains?" Continua de se moquer l'autre dieu.

Aslan se tut un instant.

"J'appelle ça donner…" Il se tut à nouveau, laissant ses paroles faire leur effet. "Juste une seconde chance."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Navrée pour le retard, je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire mais incapable de le mettre en mots! Je l'ai écris en plusieurs fois j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop… Je pense que vous aurez compris que le prochain chapitre est le dernier ce qui signifie que vous devrez attendre je pense quelques jours pour l'avoir. Je dois tout relire et je vais le soigner donc faudra être patient. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je finie une de mes histoires et c'est surtout la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long, ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur de finir… J'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu!


	23. Dreams & Reality

**Note de l'auteur:** Eh ben j'ai une surprise! Pourrie mais bon, ça reste une surprise. Il semblerait que je fasse un énorme blocage dans ma tête quant à réussir à finir une histoire que j'ai commencé (première fois) donc en commençant à écrire ce que je pensais être une fin, je me suis retrouvée avec une nouvelle et dernière (j'espère) idée à développer… Ce qui signifie que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier! Vous inquiétez pas la fin n'est plus loin parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver l'inspiration donc je vais essayer de faire en sorte de tout finir avant de devoir tout laisser en plan.

Je vous préviens dès maintenant, vous allez détester ce chapitre… Pour plus d'informations **il est très important que vous lisiez la NOTE DE FIN!!** Lisez la, j'explique tout dedans. Plus rien à dire alors juste Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Elle flottait au milieu d'un océan de nuages, légèrement perdue, sans réellement savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle flottait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle flottait, sautait, encore et encore… Sans réellement chercher à savoir ce qui se passait. Juste là où elle était, paisible, heureuse… Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle était seule en train de flotter, elle sentait quelqu'un lui agripper la main. Elle avait beau regardé partout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait strictement personne. Tant pis après tout… Et encore flotter, flotter…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la personne qui lui serrait la main elle ne savait comment la serrer encore plus fort… Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux. Mais ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts… Non. Alors qu'elle ouvrait ses paupières, un rayon de soleil vint lui titiller les prunelles. Un rêve… Déjà, le souvenir disparaissait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve stupide, sans queue ni tête, mais dans lequel on a pourtant l'impression que rien ne cloche, que tout est à sa place, jusqu'au réveil.

Elle n'arriva pas immédiatement à saisir ce qui se passait, ni à ouvrir vraiment les yeux. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes pour finalement pouvoir se redresser et réaliser qu'à son chevet Caspian était endormi en train de serrer sa main. Elle sourit à cette vue. Elle devenait sentimentale… Il était habillé en roi et la bataille qu'ils avaient vécue semblait loin derrière eux. Combien de temps avait-elle était inconsciente? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se rappela son bras et un instant, eut peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Mais en tout et pour tout, ne restait qu'un léger bandage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle essaya de bouger son bras pour être sure que tout allait bien mais elle réalisa qu'il subsistait tout de même une légère douleur. Elle ne savait pas si elle partirait un jour. Elle l'espérait.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever il lui semblait. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de convalescence de Peter. Elle commençait à bien connaître les Pevensie cette pièce… Elle apprécia comme son frère avant elle la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre.

Elle était tellement bien dans cette pièce… Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus de soucis plus rien. Son seul soucis était d'être heureuse, simplement. Elle délaissa vite la fenêtre pour regarder Caspian. Il n'avait pas du la quittée. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au fait que ce qu'ils avaient à faire Narnia était fini. Aslan daignerait peut-être se manifester et leur donner des réponses… Peut-être. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était resté dans cette pièce pour le reste de son existence, pourquoi pas…

Parce qu'elle n'avait plus peur, plus de soucis, plus rien. Que son esprit n'était qu'un large océan de tranquillité sur lequel aucune ride n'était susceptible de venir se dessiner. Simplement… Le bonheur se résumait simplement à ça. Rien d'autre. Elle redressa délicatement son coussin pour pouvoir se mettre en position assise, sans pour autant bouger la main que Caspian tenait. Et elle resta là, à le regarder en attendant qu'il veuille bien se réveiller…

* * *

Aslan regardait cette scène de son royaume, près d'un autre dieu qui n'avait voulu se résigner à ne pas voir la fin de tout ce qu'il avait volontairement provoqués.

"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?" Demanda-t-il au fils de l'Empereur.

"Pour essayer d'arranger tout ce que tu as fais tu veux dire?" Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Aslan.

"Je pensais que généralement c'était le perdant qui donnait dans le sarcasme, non le gagnant."

Le lion lâcha un grognement à peine audible. Tout le mal qu'il avait fait n'était pas suffisant? Il fallait réellement qu'il continue, qu'il cherche à tout prix à voir ce qui allait arriver aux Pevensie?

"Laisse-moi décider ce que je veux faire et ce que je ne veux pas faire."

"Je peux te poser une question?"

Aslan rit tout bas, comme s'il avait besoin de son autorisation! Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, l'autre dieu n'attendit pas sa réponse et enchaîna:

"Pourquoi passé un certain âge on ne peut plus venir à Narnia?"

"C'est sans doute la première chose intelligente que tu dis depuis le début de cette histoire!" S'étonna Aslan.

Car c'était bien là que résidait le nœud de toute l'histoire.

"On ne peut pas s'amuser avec les différents mondes."Commença-t-il. "On naît quelque part parce qu'on doit faire quelque chose là-bas, parce que son destin est tracé là-bas. Lorsque l'on se balade entre les mondes pour un moment, comme simple voyageurs, cela n'est pas un problème. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé aux Pevensie, parce que leur destin était lié à celui de Narnia, il l'est encore et le sera toujours. Ils sont nés pour influencer le cours de la vie à Narnia et ils l'ont fait avec brio durant les premières années de leurs vies, car il faut se rappeler que ce ne sont que des enfants.  
Mais après et comme je le leur ai déjà dit, ils doivent commencer à se rapprocher de leur propre monde, sans oublier Narnia toutefois. Car ils y ont appris la vie et ce dont elle est faite et c'est une expérience qui les changera à jamais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai aidé Susan lorsqu'elle a commencé à ne plus y croire, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie. Et se rapprocher de leur monde signifiera le retour à leur destinée d'origine. Le retour à ce qu'ils doivent faire là-bas. Car chacun à quelque chose à faire dans la vie, qui influencera, de manière directe ou non, d'autres personnes.  
Les vies des personnes sont des immenses toiles d'araignées, ou chaque fil est relié à un autre qui est lui-même relié à un autre et ainsi de suite. Lorsque l'on fait changer de monde à quelqu'un, on brise la toile dans laquelle était tissé son fil et on brise ainsi tout ceux qui sont reliés à lui. C'est dangereux pour la personne en question car elle se retrouve dans un nouveau monde sans attache, où elle devra reconstruire une toile entière autour d'elle, mais aussi pour les personnes qu'elle quitte. Car leur toile à eux aussi est ainsi brisée.  
Lorsque tu as amené les Pevensie à Narnia alors qu'ils ne le devaient pas les fils ont commencé à légèrement s'abîmer, petit à petit. Tu as pu toi-même voir ce qui était arrivé à Peter. Jamais au cours de leurs précédentes venues les enfants n'avaient eu à faire avec ce genre de choses. Ils en deviennent plus sensibles et ils perdent petit à petit beaucoup de choses.  
Peter en est encore une fois un parfait exemple. Il a faillit devenir _fou_ à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. Edmund commençait à douter de ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher, c'est-à-dire sa famille. Quant à Susan, il semblerait que comme son destin soit profondément lié à celui de Caspian elle n'ait pas eu à souffrir autant que son grand frère. Quant à Lucy, c'est la plus jeune, elle est également moins touchée. Mais ne doute pas qu'avec le temps chacun aurait ressenti les effets de ce changement de monde. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser avec ce genre de choses."

Aslan reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade mais il avait réussi à faire passer l'essentiel de son message dedans. L'autre dieu se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre:

"Mais comme tu as dis pour Susan, il semblerait que d'autres fils se créent lorsque l'on change de monde. Ne crois-tu pas qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient se construire un nouveau destin à Narnia?"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ce que tu dis est susceptible d'arriver, mais il y a peu de chance. Ce que Susan a créé est basé sur un amour naissant, donc fort. Avec le temps, c'est des choses susceptibles de perdre de leur force. Et les trois autres? Qui dit qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un avec qui se lier d'une façon aussi forte? Et de plus, un seul lien ne suffit pas. Je t'ai parlé de toiles, il faut une infinité de lien pour qu'une cohésion existe. Je ne miserai pas la vie de ces quatre enfants sur le hasard. Et il ne faut pas penser uniquement à eux. En Angleterre, dans leur monde d'origine, ils ont laissé des toiles entières en plan. Leur famille, leurs amis… Sans parler de toutes les autres personnes qu'ils sont voués à rencontrer au cour de leur vie. Crois-tu qu'après avoir vécu tant de choses, ils deviendront de simples employés de bureau ou femmes au foyer? Crois-tu qu'après avoir été roi et reine d'un monde, on se retrouve inconnu un jour? Un grand destin les attend également chez eux. Et il faut également le prendre en compte."

Le dieu en face d'Aslan médita ces paroles.

"Sans doute as-tu raison. Je n'ai jamais été très enclin à m'occuper des affaires humaines."

Aslan se dit que peut-être, il avait réussi à expliquer quelque chose. Tout du moins, il se sentait légèrement soulagé d'avoir expliqué cela à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire aux Pevensie, il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors le dire à quelqu'un d'autre l'avait soulagé. Comme s'il avait pu expier toute la peine et la douleur qu'il allait causer aux Pevensie. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un soulagement minime. Bientôt, il se retrouverait face à la vérité.

"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Quand comptes-tu leur annoncer qu'ils doivent rentrer chez eux?" Lui demanda l'autre dieu au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense d'abord aller leur expliquer ce qui les attend puis leur laisser du temps. Une dernière fois. Qu'ils partent sans remords de Narnia."

"N'est-ce pas cruel de leur dire ainsi la vérité puis de les laisser en peine, comme si tu leur donnais l'occasion de s'appesantir encore plus sur leurs malheurs et de voir ce qu'ils vont perdre à jamais?"

"Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ces enfants? C'est de ta faute s'ils doivent endurer toutes ces peines!" Commença à s'emporter Aslan.

"Et c'est bien pour ça que maintenant qu'ils ont gagné, je tente des les aider. Je ne leur donne que ce qu'ils méritent." Répondit de façon très calme l'autre dieu.

"Sur le moment ce sera douloureux. Mais je pense qu'ils sont assez grands maintenant pour réaliser que je leur donne une dernière faveur en compensation de tout le mal. Ce seront leurs derniers souvenirs de Narnia et je pense que l'on savoure mieux les choses lorsque l'ont sait qu'on va les perdre. C'est bien là l'un des grands défauts des dieux. Nous sommes immortels et ne pouvons jamais rien savourer de la même façon que les humains. Nous n'avons pas ce panache qui nous dicte notre vie durant."

"Je viendrai avec toi. En compensation de ce que j'ai fais."

Aslan fut étonné. Mais bon…

"Si tu y tiens."

"Pas vraiment. Mais je suis bon perdant."

C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

* * *

Voilà! S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. Premièrement. Je vais tout vous expliquez...  
Je vais être honnête, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'ai toujours su que les enfants ne pourraient pas rester à Narnia, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas ce qu'avait décidé l'auteur. Vous me direz, l'auteur n'a pas écris le reste mais ce que je veux dire que c'est un point essentiel de l'histoire. A la base, je voulais juste faire en sorte que Susan ne soit pas traitée comme une moins que rien, si après j'ai rajouté toute une autre histoire, je suis toujours restée fidèle à l'idée de base que les enfants devaient retourner en Angleterre. Je pensais que ça transparaissait pas mal dans ce que j'écrivais mais plusieurs personnes semblaient déprimé devant mes allusions au retour des Pevensie en Angleterre donc voilà…

De plus (et c'est vraiment ce qui m'a convaincue), Aslan explique aux Pevensie qu'ils ne peuvent plus revenir à Narnia passé un certain âge. (c'est en tout cas ce qui est dit dans les livres) en lisant ça, je me suis dit que c'était pas juste pour la déco que l'auteur avait dit ça et qu'il y avait_ forcément_ une raison. Aslan devait avoir ses raisons. Pour le reste, j'ai essayé de donner toutes les raisons possibles pour moi dans le discours d'Aslan qu'a fait à l'autre dieu.

Autre point important, mes livres préférés sont ceux de la trilogie "A la Croisée des Mondes" (magnifiques…) et dans ce livre l'auteur explique qu'on ne peut pas changer de monde à sa guise. C'est pas du tout la même explication que la mienne (celle-là, elle est 100 made by moi) mais en tout cas depuis que j'ai lu ce qu'avait écris Pullman (l'auteur de ces livres) l'idée que justement on ne se balade entre les mondes à sa guise m'est vraiment restée.

En tout cas, je souhaite vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre. Plus que sur tous les autres, parce que quand même c'est vous les lecteurs, et je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai fais donc une longue review ou une petite (peu importe du moment qu'elle soit constructive) ce serait vraiment bien. Je suis très influençable par ce que me disent mes lecteurs…

Et encore un autre truc, j'ai fais en sorte que la fin soit divisée en deux parce que je ne voulais pas que vous restiez sur une impression de fin triste. Vous verrez…

Normalement (je dis bien normalement parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais), le prochain chapitre est le dernier.

Bsx et attendez la fin pour me traiter de tous les noms parce que c'est pas un sad ending… Pas de mon point de vue en tout cas! Fartatou.


	24. Note

Non, je suis réellement désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir publié cette note plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à chaque fois de reporter en me disant que bientôt, oui, bientôt, j'allais terminer ce fichu dernier chapitre qui traîne depuis maintenant plus de six mois dans mon ordinateur.

6 mois!

Je crois que toutes les excuses du monde ne suffirait pas à me faire pardonner. Alors voilà mes raisons. Je ne sais pas trop comment finir l'histoire (enfin, une vague idée quand mm) mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le mettre en mots. A chaque fois que j'essaye, je pense à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, qui m'ont cesse encouragé alors que c'était la première fois que je publiais. Vous vous reconnaîtrez certainement et je vous remercie tous mille fois pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté. Et quand je pense à eux, (vous) je me demande ce que vous penseriez de ce que j'écris, de la façon dont je fais tourner les choses pour la tte fin et ça me bloque. C'est stupide, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'inspiration des 23 autres chapitres...

Et en plus, je pensais pouvoir mener de front l'école et l'écriture ms au tt début ça a été tout simplement impossible. Maintenant, j'arrive un peu mieux, j'ai commencé une autre histoire (du type de celle qui vous vienne en tête d'un coup et dont vous n'arrivez tout simplement pas à vous débarrasser si vous ne la couchez pas sur papier...) et je l'écris sur mon tps de révision. Surtout en ce moment avec les examens blancs. Mais c'est en recommençant à écrire que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus AUCUNE excuses vis à vis des personnes qui ont suivi Juste Une Seconde Chance depuis le début.

Alors voilà mon plaidoyer. Pour conclure, sachez simplement que je n'abadonnerai JAMAIS cette histoire alors que je suis arrivée si loin. Cinq pages Word sont déjà écrites et je continue dès que l'inspiration me vient. Je m'excuse une dernière fois parce que ce que j'ai fait est tout simplement ingrat envers tous mes lecteurs. Merci également à ad pour sa review qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Pardon.

Fartatou.


	25. FIN

**Note de l'auteure**: Alors oui. Voilà. La fin. Je n'y croyais plus. Vous non plus je pense. C'est à vrai dire la quatrième version de la fin. Et j'appellerai plutôt ça un épilogue. Pas beaucoup de dialogues, pas d'action du tout. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que j'avais peur qu'en impliquant des dialogues, je dénature totalement les caractères des personnages que j'avais mis en place.  
Mon écriture a beaucoup changé en deux ans. Je m'en excuse. Merci à tout le monde. Merci du fond du cœur, de m'avoir suivie, de tout. Je crois que j'aurai abandonné l'écriture si, il y a deux ans, vous ne m'aviez pas tous apportée un soutien énorme pour cette histoire, la première que j'ai jamais partagé.

**Récapitulatif:** Susan, Peter, Edmund et Lucy, avec l'aide de Caspian et de Leya, la nymphe qui fut le premier amour de Peter au temps des Grands Rois et Reines de Narnia, ont finalement vaincu l'elfe aux idées révolutionnaires qui menaçaient de mettre Narnia à sac à cause de sa soif de pouvoir.  
Mais Aslan ne peut permettre que les Pevensie restent à Narnia, il en va de leur sécurité et de leur santé. Ils s'apprêtent à leur annoncer ce que certains soupçonnent déjà. Mais tous sans exception attendent son arrivée, chacun du mieux qu'il peut.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lucy courait. Courait le plus vite possible. Courait pour rejoindre Cair Paravel le plus vite possible. Elle l'avait senti. Aslan est là. Aslan était revenu. Tout serait fini d'ici peu. D'ici quelques heures, tout au plus; elle le sentait.

La fin. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de l'accepter. Si elle allait parvenir à la surmonter. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, mais cela lui semblait tellement loin. Plus loin, trop loin. Elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait là de chimères infantiles.

_Aslan… que va-t-il arriver maintenant?_

Elle courait pour rejoindre Cair Paraval et obtenir une réponse à cette question qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

* * *

Edmund avait passé sa main par-dessus la rambarde de son balcon royal. Blanc ivoire. Couleur de la rambarde, couleur de sa chambre, couleur de la vie au moment où il regardait autour de lui. Et maintenant? Et maintenant? Il fixait avec une immobilité sereine totalement feinte les nuages qui passaient, loin, loin au dessus de lui.

Parfois, à intervalles irréguliers, le vent le frappait, avec une force non négligeable. Mais il ne bougeait pas de son immobilité sereine feinte. Il fallait toujours préserver les apparences. Du balcon, il voyait une effervescence anormale dans la cour. Les servants et les messagers couraient partout, apparemment sans but aucun. Il comprit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. Aslan était là.

Et le sort de sa fratrie ne tarderait pas à être décidé. Il fixa avec une immobilité sereine totalement feinte l'agitation en contrebas. Il se demanda s'il allait parvenir à la garder, face à Aslan, lorsque celui-ci leur annoncerait ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux maintenant. Ce qu'il allait advenir des Pevensies.

* * *

Souffles et soupirs. Extases et envies. Mains vagabondes et baisers évasifs. Lorsque son instinct avertit Peter qu'Aslan était de retour, il n'y fit même pas attention. Il connaissait déjà la décision d'Aslan, il ne fallait vraiment pas être un génie pour la deviner. Il devrait partir. Rentrer chez eux. England.

Alors pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à passer dans _son _royaume, il ne demandait qu'une seule et unique chose: pouvoir goûter, une dernière fois et sans retenue, le grain de peau de Leya. Et parce que c'était la première et dernière fois entre eux, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une larme silencieuse sur son épaule, lorsqu'à demi-mots et à demi-souffle, elle murmura à son oreille "Je t'aime".

* * *

Susan et Caspian virent apparaître les premiers Aslan. Seuls dans les jardins royaux, ils se contentaient de la présence l'un de l'autre. Susan n'avait jamais eu une vision particulièrement mièvre de l'amour, mais il était vrai que la seule présence de Caspian la faisait se sentir mieux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle savait également que ce sentiment de calme était mérité.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Avaient tout décidé avant même qu'Aslan n'apparaisse. Susan ne s'était faite aucune illusion: aucun _deus ex machina_ pour eux. Ils devraient retourner en Angleterre, et Caspian devrait continuer à gouverner Narnia, garder le royaume tel qu'il était: un havre de paix et de bonheur pour les créatures magiques. C'étaient leurs destins.

Elle n'aimait pas la fatalité. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'une destinée toute tracée. Elle n'aimait pas cette impression que des fils étaient tirés, quelque part, loin d'elle et loin de ce monde, qui décidaient au préalable de sa vie, de ses mouvements et de ses décisions. Mais elle savait que pour Narnia, elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait: accepter l'inéluctable. Elle en aurait pleuré de frustration si elle n'avait pas appris qu'en tant que Reine de Narnia, elle devait savoir se sacrifier pour une cause plus grande. Plus juste.

Mais pas plus importante.

Parce qu'elle avait aussi appris que rien n'était plus important que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Caspian. Mièvre. Oui. Peut-être. Mais elle doutait qu'elle ait réussi à accomplir la moitié de ses prouesses lors de ses deux derniers passages à Narnia s'il n'y avait pas eu cet amour pour Caspian, qui l'avait poussé à détruire des montagnes et tuer des elfes. Ce qui revenait à peu près à la même chose, côté dépense d'énergie, songea-t-elle.

Ils avaient donc décidé que ce serait sans larmes que Susan retournerait dans son monde, là où elle n'oublierait jamais Caspian, leur amour et son royaume. Et il avait également été décidé – et ce choix, Susan l'avait fait avec du baume au cœur et une joie étrangement perfide – que Caspian épouserait Séléné. Il l'aimait aussi et c'était certainement la meilleure personne pour lui. Celle qui le rendrait heureux, d'après Susan. Et c'était une femme en qui elle avait confiance.

Elle avait donc également appris à aimer ce qui rendait heureux les gens qu'elle aimait. C'était là, aussi, peut-être, un grand pas dans sa vie.

Pourquoi toutes ses pensées, à cet instant précis, ressemblaient-elles aux pages rancies et moisies de l'épilogue d'un bouquin quelconque? Non. Se dit-elle. Cela ressemblait tout simplement à la fin de l'âge de rêve de Narnia.

Susan et Caspian étaient assis sur un banc des jardins royaux, pas très loin de l'endroit de leur second baiser. Du bout des lèvres, elle en posa un autre (maintenant, elle avait perdu le compte des baisers) sur les lèvres de Caspian. Quelque part dans le fond de son regard, elle distingua avec une acuité presque surnaturelle les larmes qu'il retenait. Elle attira alors son visage à lui vers sa poitrine. Automatiquement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Un autre baiser sur le haut de sa tête, à travers ses cheveux.

Ses larmes à elle ravageaient à ce moment là son âme, son esprit et son cœur, mais ses joues restèrent étrangement immaculées. Dernière image d'une beauté à son apothéose.

* * *

Aslan, sous sa forme de Lion, apparut face à elle et Caspian accompagné d'un majestueux loup au pelage d'un noir ébène. Aucun des deux ne cilla.

"Je suis ravi de te revoir Susan." Commença Aslan. "Roi Caspian." Salua-t-il ensuite le jeune homme à ses côtés.

"Et c'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Reine Susan la Douce." Le loup s'approcha d'elle et inclina son museau jusqu'à toucher le genou de la jeune femme qui s'était mise debout à leur apparition. Il fit de même avec Caspian.

"Lucy est en route. Quant à Edmund, il descend les escaliers du palais en ce moment même. Et Peter…" Un sourire s'étira sur les babines du grand lion. "Peter nous fera l'honneur de sa présence lorsqu'il le jugera bon."

Edmund et Lucy arrivèrent. Ce fut des larmes dans les yeux que la cadette enfouit son visage dans la crinière d'Aslan. Edmund se contenta de se placer aux côtés de sa grande sœur, leurs bras se frôlant. Immobilité sereine feinte; Susan le connaissait, Susan le savait, alors elle passa un bras rassurant autour de l'épaule de son petit frère. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça, à défaut d'être un rempart assez solide contre le destin qui courait furieusement vers eux, sous la forme d'un lion et d'un loup.

Lucy accapara ensuite le second bras de Susan. Et Caspian regarda son aimée. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Il aurait du mal, pour toujours et à jamais, à surpasser l'amour inconditionnel que Susan ressentait pour les trois autres membres de sa fratrie.

Destin.

"Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de paroles inutiles." Commença le dieu félin. "Vous l'avez deviné je pense, il vous faut désormais rentrer chez vous, en Angleterre. Le temps des grands rois et reines est révolu. Et il faut maintenant que vous œuvriez à construire un meilleur monde chez vous, sur Terre."

Lucy tressaillit, certes. Susan se contenta tout simplement de serrer encore plus fort sa petite sœur contre elle.

"Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour pour cette ultime épreuve que je vous ai infligé. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous forcer à quitter Narnia une seconde fois." A cette réplique, le dieu loup secoua sa tête.

"Maintenant, je vous offre de pouvoir rester encore quelques jours ici, en compensation, pour profiter une dernière fois de Narnia."

"Non." L'interrompit Susan. Elle avança son menton. Respira profondément. "Non, Aslan. Nous avons déjà fait nos adieux. Du temps en plus ne nous ai nullement nécessaire. Nous aimerions simplement que tout se termine le plus vite possible à partir de maintenant. Et Peter est de mon avis, je le sais. Et vous aussi…?" Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, à l'égard de ses deux jeunes frères et sœurs. Ils acquiescèrent avant la fin de sa question.

Alors c'était bel et bien fini. Susan sa dégagea de l'étreinte serrée de son frère et de sa sœur, les enfouit l'un dans les bras de l'autre et se réfugia elle-même dans ceux de Caspian. Pas de larmes. Non, elle en avait fait la promesse.

Alors à la place des larmes qui ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues, elle déposa des baisers sur les lèvres de Caspian.

* * *

Adieux. Adieux trop déchirants pour être décrits. Aucun des enfants – car c'est ce qu'ils redevinrent, dans la salle du Trône de Cair Paravel, au moment des adieux – ne sut réellement quelle souffrance en lui était la plus atroce, la plus pénétrante ou la plus importante.

Ce furent des adieux. Des Adieux. Et ce mot à lui seul résuma les étreintes, les bonheurs évanouis, les espoirs brisés et les rêves restés rêves, pour chacun des Pevensie.

* * *

Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy rouvrirent les yeux sur la magnifique plage de Bowmore qu'ils avaient quittée, leur semblait-il, plus d'une éternité auparavant. Le soleil, que les deux aînés avaient vu se lever, était à peine plus loin au dessus de l'eau que lorsqu'ils avaient été renvoyés à Narnia. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé, pour leur troisième séjour à Narnia, sur Terre, se comptait donc en minutes, même pas heure.

Peut-être auraient-ils eu envie d'autre chose, que cela dure plus longtemps, que quelque chose attestant de leur disparition ne leur fasse un signe quelconque. Parce qu'il était tellement facile, alors que rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ, de penser que _rien _n'était arrivé.

"C'est vraiment fini." Lâcha Lucy du bout des lèvres.

Mais malgré les déchirements aucune larme ne coula. Non, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était beaucoup trop beau pour qu'ils pleurent maintenant. Ils s'attrapèrent les mains les uns des autres, dans cet ordre stupide mais tellement évident: du plus grand au plus petit. Face à la mer, face à leurs rêves et face à la nouvelle vie qu'ils devraient désormais construire dans leur propre monde.

Et Susan sourit. Sourit parce qu'elle avait eu son compte de fée, parce qu'elle avait connu l'amour et surtout, oui, surtout, parce qu'on lui avait accordé une seconde chance.

Oui, juste une seconde chance. Parce que c'était là la seconde chance qui avait changé sa vie.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fini. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Ma première histoire. La première fin au monde que j'aime. La première! J'y crois pas en fait. Pour ceux qui sont encore là, qui liront ces lignes, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour m'avoir suivie. Deux ans pour ce dernier chapitre, et il ne doit même pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes… Je m'en excuse. De tout cœur.

Mais merci. Merci pour tout. Et j'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver sur d'autres de mes fics, parce que, vous savez quoi? Je viens de replonger la tête la première dans le monde magnifique de Narnia! Tout compte fait, être une gamine en quête de contes de fée à vivre et à revivre me va très bien.

Au plaisir de vous revoir, vous, mes premiers lecteurs!

F'sS, ou plutôt celle qui a commencé cette histoire, en juillet 2008, Fartatou.

PS: prenez-moi pour une folle… mais ceci est un happy-end pour moi! ;)


End file.
